Stargate Tau'ri Federation
by SithDan
Summary: Sequel to Stargate Atlantis Galactic Federation. this story follows the Tau'ri(Humans of Earth) in their Home Galaxy and them founding their own Galactic Government and to will face some Challenges in the Milky Way galaxy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ever since the Humans of Earth Discovered the Stargate designed by an Alien race called the Ancients*and began to explore the Milky way Galaxy in year 1997 and to made contact with Advanced Alien races and possibly find or trade for Advance technology to defend their Home-world: Earth from aliens that would attack to Conquer and Enslaved them or to destroy them. Over the Years they made contact with both Friendly and Hostile Advanced Alien Races like a Hostile Galactic Empire called The Goa'uld* Empire. They found out that a Goa-uld named Ra once came to Earth over 3,000 years ago, and took Humans from Earth some as suitable hosts for Goa'uld symbiotes and suitable laborers, Ra abducted vast numbers of humans from Earth and distributed them among planets throughout the galaxy using the Stargate Network. They saw that the Humans and Aliens that weren't from Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy called them the Tau'ri*.

as they continued to explore more into the Milky Way Galaxy Stargate Network they discovered a New Powerful Element called Naquadah that could be refined into a Powerful material and energy source. They have made contact with another advanced Alien race even Powerful the Goa'uld called the Asgard* and overtime they became good friends. They give the Tau'ri their Advanced Shielding Technology, Hyper-dive Technology, sub-light engine Technology, Beaming Technology and weapons to defend they Home-world: Earth from Hostile Aliens that would try to conquer and enslave them or destroy them.

With help the Asgard and from finding Advanced Technology the Tau'ri were able to develop several classes of Highly Advanced deep space cruisers the first class being the X-301(Later Renamed the BC-303) or the Prometheus the first and last of its class. The X-301 took part in some of the most importance battles in the Goa'uld/Tau'ri war*. The X-301 was lost in a Battle in the Ori-Crusade War* trying to destroy an Ori Weapon Satellite. The X-301 class was replaced with the Tau'ri most Highly Advanced Deep space cruiser class called the BC-304 class or the Daedalus class battlecruiser*. The Daedalus class Battle cruisers took part in all the Tau'ri conflicts either Galactic or Intergalactic such Ori-Crusade war, Lucian Alliance/Tau'ri war* in the Milky Way Galaxy and in the Tau'ri/Wraith war* in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Along with develop of the Highly Advanced Deep space cruisers classes the Tau'ri tried to develop their very 1st Space interceptor fighter called the X-301 Interceptor. The X-301 was constructed from 2 Savaged Death Gliders from a failed attack on Earth. The X-301's armaments were 2 AIM 120A Air-to-air missiles and Naquadah-Enhanced warheads and Modified with a Shield-frequency Modulator. The X-301 interceptor Initial trials proved successful; however, went it faced its live-fire Test flight it Malfunctioned by a Recall Device installed by an enemy Goa-uld Named Apophis to punish any disloyalty by his followers. This rendered the X-301 fighter interceptor unusable and lead to the Tau'ri to focus of constructing their very own space interceptor fighter completely man made.

The Tau'ri designed they 1st completely man made space interceptor fighter called the F-302 Fighter-Interceptor. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor is 14.26 meters in length, 26.17 meters in width and 5.92 meters in height/depth. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor has 4 different types of Engine systems: Air breathing jets, Modified aerospikes for high altitude and a rocket booster engine. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor armaments were a pair of Dual Railguns and 4 Modified AIM 120A Air-to-Air missiles and 2 Nuclear warhead missiles if needed. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor is very Maneuverable in space to out fly Wraith Darts but it was a Match for a Goa'uld Death Glider.

In the year 2015 the Tau'ri main offworld base: The Gamma Site Base is doing well and the Tau'ri decided to the base build a Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard in Space above the planet. The designs of the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard showed it being the size of the Tau'ri Home-world's: Earth largest shipyard on the planet. The defense systems of the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard were Asgard Shield generators to protect it from enemy fire and 144 Railgun Turrets to shoot down Enemy fighters and bombers. The offense systems of the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyard were 80 Missile tubes to launch A.S.F.H. missiles that the Tau'ri designed to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The Galactic shipyard also carried Enhanced Nuclear warheads and conventional Nuclear warheads to drain shield strength of an enemy Capital ship and destroy them. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said the building of the Galactic Shipyard would take 10 years to have built in out space to have ready to begin building Tau'ri spaceships.

In the year 2025 with the Tau'ri Galactic shipyard finally completed and ready to build Tau'ri spaceships. The Tau'ri I.O.A. told the Galactic Shipyard to begin production of their 1st Galactic Spacecraft Carrier Cruiser class called the BC-305 or the John Sheppard Class Spacecraft Carrier Cruiser. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said that it would take about 2 years and nearly 4 ½ months to 2 years and 7 1/3 months to build a BC-305 at their Galactic Shipyard. The Tau'ri I.O.A. also, ordered the Construction of 2 more Galactic shipyards to be finish by 2035 and to help in the construct of more Tau'ri Galactic ships.

The BC-305 class was designed to combat the Wraith Hive ships more Effectively in the Pegasus Galaxy and to show Strength in the Milky Way Galaxy to tell the other Alien races don't double-cross the Tau'ri. The BC-305 was Similar to the BC-304A or the The Daedalus class battle cruisers but there were a few differences. First the Ship was must longer it is 1000 meters in length, 450 meters in width and 350 meters in Height/depth. The BC-305 would need a crew of 1,000 on it to maintain the ships systems and could carry up to 2,500 Passengers.

The BC-305 Class has 60 decks in it along with additional F-302 bay(on the belly of the ship). The F-302 bays for the BC-305 were massively larger than the Daedalus class battle cruiser F-302 bays to hold more F-302 fighter interceptors. The new F-302 bays were 2 ½ x's as big as the Daedalus Class battle cruiser and could hold 65 Tau'ri fighters in each of the bays for a Total of 195 Tau'ri fighters. The BC-305 had a massive retractable system on the bottom of the ship to retract the F-302 bay on the belly of the ship to pull it inside so that the ship could landed evenly on a planet.

The BC-305 had a larger amounts of weapon systems and a larger armory than the Daedalus class battle cruiser. The BC-305 weapon systems were 96 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of A.S.F.H. missiles, Naqauhad Enhanced Nuclear Warheads, Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII and Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, with 160 Railguns to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers and only 2 Plasma Beam weapons to combat against enemy Capital ships.

The BC-305 had an updated power core thanks to the Tau'ri using the Information from the Asgard to upgrade their Shield generating technology for all their ships. The New Power core could create more powerful shields to take more hits from an enemy capital ship fire. The Shield could last 3x's longer against a Wraith Hive Ships Plasma cannon fire meaning instead of lasting only about 30 minutes against a Hive ship the shields now could last for 1 ½ hours. The Power core cut the Travel Time to the Pegasus Galaxy in ½ meaning the ship could travel to the Pegasus Galaxy in 10 ½ days.

In the same year the Tau'ri scientists and engineers were able to redesign the Tau'ri outer space suits to walk in space to make outer hull repairs on their ships if needed or to make Repairs or updates on their Galactic Shipyards and space stations. They could redesign their space suits into more of a Conservative design by being about to stink down most of the space suits energy system and life support systems with better Energy efficient materials and better life Support systems (secretly discovered by the stargate program and slowly been Integrated in the general public) and that were more resilience to the harsh conditions in outer space making the space suits by 1/3 smaller. The new Conservative design give the repair or building teams more moveable and comfortable to make repairs.

In the year 2030 the Tau'ri invented 2 advanced fire arms: Plasma Gun and Plasma rifle for the Tau'ri to complete with other Alien races fire arms. They invented the by the Tau'ri Military scientists and engineers able to make a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The Plasma pistol weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 2 ½ time bigger the cult-45 pistols barrel and was made of new Type of Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. The Plasma gun had a reload magazine about the size of a Cult-45 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Gun Rifle was designed similarly to a Military Machine Gun Rifle and had the same fire systems as the Plasma pistol.

In the Year 2032 the Tau'ri military scientist and engineers design the Tau'ri first Body Suit armor and face cover helmet. The armor was like a protect shell for the Tau'ri troops, it could several bullets hits from and machine guns and a few shotgun shoots to it and still be able to protect the soldier. However bigger armaments like grenades and moral rounds if shoot close enough to the Suit could put shrapnel into the suit and either seriously wound the soldier or just give them a few brews. The Body suit armor however can't take the Blast from a Plasma Pistol or rifle because the Plasma Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier. The Body suit armor weight about 45 lbs and was made up of a strong light weight steel like material the Tau'ri found a Planet that could take the bullet hits from hand guns, machine gun rifles, and a few shotgun shots. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies (green is Friendly, Blue if injured, and Yellow meaning if their Dead) and enemies (in the Color Red).

In the 2035 the Tau'ri designed their 2nd generation Space Interceptor fighter: The F-302B Heavy-combat-fighter-interceptor. The F-302B is 16.04 meters in Length, Width 29.44 meters and Height/depth 29.44 meters. The Fighter has 2 Pilots (the Pilot and Co-Pilot) with a Rear Railgun Turret Gunner to operation a twin Barrel Railgun Turret to defend the Rear of the F-302B from Enemy fighters trying to seek in the blind spot the F-302B. The F-302B Engine unit(s) has being improved; they replaced some of the Engine unit(s) with a Miniature Sub-Light Engine* and new Miniature Thrusters* that they designed from the larger Sub-light engines on their Galactic starships. The F-302B Armaments were: 4 wing-mounted Railguns*, 6 wing-mounted long Range air-to-air missiles, a rear twin barrel Railgun.

In the same year, The Tau'ri Scientists and engineers have made large advances in Robotics to use in the medical Field. they designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident.

The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

In the same year, The Tau'ri have completed construction of 3 of their own Galactic shipyards in the Milky Way galaxy. They have 2 Galactic Shipyards above the Gamma Site planet to Produce BC-305's and the another over Earth to Produce more BC-304A's to explore the Galaxy and to defense their Colonies from being attacked by an alien race that tried to destroy then.

In late 2037, the Tau'ri scientists and engineers have designed the Tau'ri's first Galactic long range air-to-air and Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. The G.L.R.S. missile as a Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters like the Free Jaffa Nation's next generation Jaffa Fighter; which they said in theory that Naquadah warhead is powerful enough to weaken the Jaffa Fighters shields by 50%. they asked the Free Jaffa Nation council of they could borrow one of their Next generation Jaffa Fighters to test its shield generation technology against their new G.L.R.S. missile to see how the shields would hold up against the G.L.R.S. missile.

the Jaffa Nation agreed and give the Tau'ri a Next Generation Jaffa Fighter to test their theory about the power of the G.L.R.S missile. they fired the G.L.R.S. missile at the Jaffa Fighter and found that their theory was proven correct; they saw as the G.L.R.S. missile impacted the Jaffa fighters defense shields that its shields have been weakened by 50%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype all their Planetary Governments to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Tau'ri.

In Mid-2040, the Tau'ri scientists and engineers have made with some help from Alien technology that they could adapted into their own technology. they have designed advance Nano technology to create High A.I. Microscope Machines (though not nearly as intelligence as Humanoid Replicators.) to help in healing wounds faster and in curing Diseases and cancers that plagued the Tau'ri people. The Nano Technology works by injecting 1 to 3 needles full of Programmed Nanites into the Human body and they begin searching for Organic damaged cells, disease infected cells or Cancer cells.

The Nanties would than go to if possible to repaired damaged cells from injuries, cure diseased cells that they could save or if there to far infected with the Disease then Nanites would destroy the disease cells and replace them with new organic cells; to seek out and destroy cancer cells. They gave the Nano Technology to the Tau'ri Planetary governments medical communities to begin mass production the Nano technology to use in helping healing wounds faster and in curing diseases and cancers that plagued Tau'ri people.

In the year 2053 the scientists have figured out create a scrum called Life Extension Scrum or The L.E. Scrum that could decrease the decay rate of the human body to let the body live longer. Natural the human body could only live about 80 to 120 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a Stroke. Now the scientist has figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 2x slow meaning the body can live up to about 240 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes.

they tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reserve their age by about 45 years making them look and feel like they're in mid-30's to early 40's instead of their 80's. The elders now had 150 to 160 years more years to life instead of 40-50 years. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength double due to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong.

The scientist checked and saw that also if these elders had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already since their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and governments made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet around 118 years (For the Ancient People in their 110's or 120's) to 240 years (for Newly Child that are born with L.E. scrum) to send with their families.

The L.E. scrum could halt the Human Body's Natural progressive aging progress that the body goes though. Meaning for example if a baby that is born with the L.E. Scrum has the L.E. scrum would have stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 150 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 200 years they would look like they 80 years old.

On August 22, 2055, the I.O.A. has revealed the Stargate Program to the world. At first a small part of the population of earth began to panic but after they read the book they understand why they kept it a secret from them. The I.O.A. ordered the major planetary government to publish a book about the Stargate program in title Galactic Earth to tell the history of the Stargate program and the technologies they have discovered. The book revealed to the people that the major government powers on the Planet have kept mostly secret like they were not alone in the universe and that they have defeated powerful alien races and made Alien Race allies. The book also featured that the Governments have being building Galactic Ships in secret for the past.

Also after the reveal all the planetary nations and governments united to form a whole united planetary government called the Earth Federation Republic* and to set up their very Galactic Government call the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic. The Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic would have a copy of the United States Constitution to have a Basic Foundation; however, there were a few changes, 1st instead of having 2 main houses of government the Tau'ri Federation would have one Main Governing body called the Tau'ri House of Representatives that would have 295 Representatives (1 to 2 sometimes 3 Representatives to Represent each Planetary State Equally.) to Represent of all the Planetary States on Earth. the Tau'ri House of Representatives would to do the incredible long and complex decisions that would affect the Future or the Planet like New Planet Laws, the organization the supply of the Planet's Natural Resources, to determine How large the United Earth Republic Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War.

The Federation wanted to begin sending colonist to planets that were abandoned or the inhabits joined the Galactic Federation allowed the Tau'ri colonist that wanted to see the galaxy and go through the Stargate to travel to other planets and set up Galactic Colonies in the Galaxy to begin setting up a larger presents and friendliness foothold with some military protection. The Federation renamed the Gamma Site base planet: Neo Nova installed of people calling it Planet Gamma like it's the planet is full of Hulk like monsters. By 2058 the Tau'ri federation had colonized over 20 planets* and still colonizing more planets in the Milky Way Galaxy near earth.

The Federation Republic Space Navy has decommissioned and replaced most of the BC-304 Cruisers in the year 2055 with a new Class of cruisers called the Ellis Class Battleship carrier cruiser or BC- 304B Cruiser. The federation's engineers statement that it would take 2 years to build a single BC-304B at one of their Galactic shipyards. This Cruiser now had the most advanced weapon systems Obtained from their Alien Allies that agreed to give them the Next Step in Weapon technology. The Cruiser Design was a hybrid design from the ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Ship design. The BC-304B is about 600-675 meters in length, 120-135 meters in width and 210.5-236.84 meters in height/depth. The Ship could have a crew of 600 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 1,500 passengers to transport people to other planets or to other Galaxies.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 96 Railgun Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-304B had 6 Asgard beaming weapons 2 more Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship is the BC-304 did. The ship has 48 missile Tubes to launch 480 A.F.S.H. missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquahia-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory and the BC-304 but bigger for more armaments.

They add to the ship their newest ship to ship weapon design from their Scientist's and engineer's and learned from the Asgard database. The ship now has 10 newly reversed designed Asgard Plasma Cannons* that the Tau'ri can use in their technology thanks to the Asgard database along with the Asgard beaming Weapons and now were required to but installed on each Galactic class of the Federation ships with a selected number of Plasma New Plasma Cannons provide the Tau'ri an equal footing in Ship to ship combat in their galaxy with the Jaffa Nation and the Lucian alliance ship firepower. The BC-304B had 2 hangers of the carrier were inside the main frame of the near the Outer edge of the Ship at the middle and rear of the Ship. The hangers were twice as large as the BC-304 hangers and could hold 30 Tau'ri fighters in each hanger for a total of 60 Tau'ri Fighters. The Federation Republic order 20 BC-304B's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2055 the Federation Scientists and engineers upgraded their Body suit armor technology. They instead a very small miniature shield emitter powered by a Naquadah power Batter* in a large batter holder inside armor to hold the batter. The batter generated enough power to generate a shield around a person wearing the body suit armor. They tested the shield strength around the body suit armor and found that the shield could it take around 4 plasma blasts from a plasma Pistol or 2 plasma Blasts from a plasma Rifle or from a Jaffa Staff weapon before failing. The shield could take about 50 shotgun blasts or 2 Grenades explosions before failing. They sent the prototype to the Manufacture companies to begin mass produce the new body suit Armor for Federation Republic Military to use to protect their troops from enemy weapons fire.

In Early 2057, the Tau'ri scientists and engineers have designed the Tau'ri's 2nd generation Galactic long range air-to-air and Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. The G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters like the Free Jaffa Nation's next generation Jaffa Fighter; which they said in theory that Naquadah warhead is powerful enough to weaken the Jaffa Fighters shields by 50% instead of 33.3% from their Processor class. they asked the Free Jaffa Nation council of they could borrow one of their Next generation Jaffa Fighters to test its shield generation technology against their new G.L.R.S. missile to see how the shields would hold up against the G.L.R.S. missile.

the Jaffa Nation agreed and give the Tau'ri a Next Generation Jaffa Fighter to test their theory about the power of the G.L.R.S missile. they fired the G.L.R.S. missile at the Jaffa Fighter and found that their theory was proven correct; they saw as the G.L.R.S. missile impacted the Jaffa fighters defense shields that its shields have been weakened by 50% instead of 33.3%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype all their Planetary Governments to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Tau'ri.

By the Year 2062 the Tau'ri has over 25 planets* that join their Federation Republic and made deals with them for them to trade supplies and protection from any alien or Robotic that wanted to destroy their culture or Civilizations. They were able to set up military bases on all the planets that joined their Federation. The Federation military bases had between 2,500 Federation Troops- 8,750 Federation troops along with 500 Tau'ri fighters as the Planet air force to Protection the Planet from any alien surprise attacks.

The Tau'ri federation Galactic Naval fleet was made up 56 BC-304A's, 16 BC-304B's, 14 BC-305 carriers with 4,561 Tau'ri fighters to launch to defend the ship or to attack an enemy capital ship. The Federation's Capital: Earth has over 6,000 Tau'ri Fighters on earth to defend Earth from enemy Fighters that would attack along with over a million Federation Troops to repel a massive Invasion of Earth by an alien race would want destroy their way of life.

In the year 2065 the Federation Republic ordered the Construction of 9 more Galactic Shipyards to have a total of 12 Galactic shipyards to build more Galactic ships to explore the Galaxy and to defense their Colonies for attack by an alien race that tried to destroy then. They ordered more 2 Galactic Shipyards to be built over Earth, 2 more above Neo Nova, 3 above P5A-101*, and 2 above P5A-115*while the rest of the Galactic Shipyard would be constructed above Neo Nova and Earth.

They finished constructing all the new Galactic Shipyards in the years 2075-2077 and were ready to begin building more Tau'ri Federation Republic Ships in shorter amounts of time. The federation adding 40 more orders for BC-304B's and 20 orders of BC-305's to be building and ready to defend the Federation Republic if attacked had the Follow ordered for all the Galactic Shipyards in their Territory. First the planets of P5A-101 and P5A-115, and their Capital system Earth would produce more BC-304B class ships, while the Gamma Site would work on producing more BC-305 class ships.

In the year 2070 the federation scientists could update the Asgard power core to increase the amount of Power the Ship could disturb to it defensive systems and Offensive Systems. The Shield strength of all the Galactic vessels the Federation commissioned in the Milky Galaxy now have 50% more shield strength. Meeting if a single Wraith Hive was able to come to Earth and came across a Federation Republic Ship its shields could take instead of taking 3 hours of damage before the Shield failed they now could take 4 ½ hours of damage before failing. The Intergalactic Dive of all the Ships increased Power and Speed to travel to other Galaxies by 25% meaning for a Federation Republic ship traveling to the Pegasus Galaxy now could get there in 7.875 days. The beaming weapons of the BC-304B went up by 25% with the upgraded power core.

In the year 2074 the Federation Republic engineers designed the 3rd generation space Fighter interceptor for their Galactic ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship. The space Fighter interceptor is called: The F-302C Heavy-combat-fighter-interceptor. The F-302C's are a little bigger than the F-302B's. They are about 17.04 meters in Length, Width 31.28 meters and Height/depth 31.28 meters. The Fighter has 2 Pilots (the Pilot and Co-Pilot) to pilot the F-302C. The F-302C has the Same Engine unit(s) as the F-302B. the F-302C Armaments were: 6 wing-mounted Railguns*and 6 wing-mounted long G.L.R.S. missiles.

For the defense systems of F-302C's it had for the very first time for a Tau'ri Fighter these new Fighters would have a miniature shield generator to generate shields to protect it fighter from enemy Fighters. The scientist's and engineer's that designed the miniature shield generator said that its shields could take about 10 Energy blasted from a Death-glider or from a Wraith Dart before the shields failed and the Fighter was Vulnerable to enemy fire. However, the shields can't strong enough to withstand a Wraith Capital ship energy blast because the blasts are so much more powerful.

With the Federation Republic decommissioned all the F-302's in their Galactic bases and Fleets because the Fighter was out of date and that they had more powerful and improved visions of the Fighters being the F-302B's and the new F-302C's to take on the any other Alien that could threat the way of life of the Tau'ri. The Federation all their Industrial sections that were constructing military equipment to being massive producing F-302C's for their Galactic Capital ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship.

* * *

*The Ancients were a Powerful Race of Humanoids that Explored the Universe, designed powerful technology and over the course of millions of years they discovered a way to reach a new Level of existence and became extinct.

*The Goa'uld are Race of Sentient Parasitic beings that take over hosts.

*The word Tau'ri meaning "first ones" or "those of the First world."

*The Asgard were a race have Highly Advanced Humanoids; however, they suffered from Genetic desegregation from over millennia of Cloning. Over the follow years they tried to overcome the Genetic desegregation but they were unable to overcome the genetic Desegregation so they give all their advance Computer database and Technology to the Tau'ri for them use to become a major Galactic power in the Galaxy in 2007.

*The Goa'uld/Tau'ri war was a Galactic war that lasted from 1995-2005 and ended with the Tau'ri becoming a Major Galactic power and playing a key role in the future of the Milky Way Galaxy; with the Goa'uld Empire collapsing and the Freeing of Millions of Slaves and Jaffa that severed the Goa'uld forming the Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance.

*The Ori-Crusade war was another major Galactic war that lasted from 2006-2007 ending with the Tau'ri being Victorious but their longtime Ally: The Free Jaffa Nation was in disarray and Fragmented and needed to be reorganized.

*The Daedalus class Battle cruisers were the Tau'ri latest and most Highly Advanced ships in Tau'ri Galactic fleet and took part in many Conflicts in the Early 21st century. The most powerful and Highly advanced of the Daedalus class Battle cruisers was the Battle cruiser Odyssey. The Battle cruiser is 200-225 meters in length, 90-95 meters in width and 70-75 meters in Height/depth. The ship has 12 Decks and 2 F-302 fighter bays: each could hold 8 F-302 fighters for a total of 16 F-302 Fighters.

The Battle cruiser Odyssey has an Asgard power core and advanced computer database thanks to the Asgard. The weapon systems of the ship were 16 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Naqauhad Enhanced Nuclear Warheads, Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII and Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, with 32 Railguns to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers and 4 Plasma Beam weapons given to them by the Asgard. The ship has a Horizon weapons Platform. The Battle cruiser Odyssey had a Zero Point Module or ZMP to power its advanced weapons, shields and cloaking devise to cloak the Ship.

*The Lucian Alliance-Tau'ri war was another Major Galactic war that lasted from 2006-2020 and ending with the Tau'ri Being Victorious and gaining more Influence and territory in the Galaxy. The Lucian Alliance losing the war and has been reformed becoming the Lucian Alliance Republic. The Lucian Alliance Republic was formed similarly to the United States Government but instead of having over 500 people making decisions the Lucian Alliance Republic Government would only have a President along with a cabinet of Advisers to help he or her in leading the Lucian Alliance Republic into the Future.

*The Tau'ri\Wraith war was another Major Galactic and the Tau'ri's first Intergalactic war that lasted from 2004-2009 ending with the Tau'ri Atlantis Expedition Returning (along with the Ancient city of Atlantis) to the Milky Way Galaxy to stop the Wraith from Culling Earth and with the Collapse of the Wraith Empire entering a state of unending Civil war.

*The A.S.F.H. stands for Anti-Space Fighter homing missile, a New type of Missile designed to homing in and destroying an enemy fighter or bomber.

*The Miniature F-302B Sub-light engine is a smaller vision of the Tau'ri Capital sub-Light engines and in 2032 become too slowly Replace the Rocket Engine that the F-302 used and be regularly put into the F-302

*The F-302 had 2 Miniature Thrusters on each main wing one on top and one on bottom to maneuver the F-302 in Space combat better. The Tau'ri let the F-302 had the Air Breathing Jets to land the Fighter on a planet.

*The guns were placed similarly to the U.S. P-51, British Supermarine Spitfire and German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter machine guns.

* like the Tau'ri Home-world Planetary Nation the United States form of Government

* Each New colony that the Tau'ri Federation colonized had between 500,000 Civilian settlers on some Colonies and to 2 million Civilian settlers on other New Colonies to help relieve some of the overcrowded Urban areas of the Tau'ri home-world: Earth.

* An Asgard Plasma Cannon is roughly the same size as a Main Battleship cannon.

* The Naquadah power Batter is roughly the Same size as a D size batter.

* Some of the New planets that join their Federation Republic were located as far as 30,000 light years away from the Tau'ri Home-world: Earth due to their locations by the Stargate network.

*P5A-101 is a Tau'ri Mining colony that Provides the Tau'ri Federation Republic with Raw Building materials to help the Tau'ri Federation prosper into the future and is one of the Tau'ri Federation Republic's newest Galactic Starships Production planets.

*P5A-115 is a Tau'ri Mining colony that Provides the Tau'ri Federation Republic with Raw Building materials to help the Tau'ri Federation prosper into the future and is another one of the Tau'ri Federation Republic's newest Galactic Starships Production planets.


	2. Expansion growth

Expansion Growth

The year is 2076 and the Tau'ri Federation Republic is Prospering since the year 2055, and has invested new Technology for them to use. The federation has colonized 115 more planets. they have also over 30 Planets that their Stargate Exploration teams (Stargate teams) visited that joined the Federation Republic for a total of 165 planets that they Colonized and Joined the Federation Republic give increase the amount of Territory that the Federation now controls. The Tau'ri Federation Republic order all the Planets under their Control or Protect to each have an Intergalactic Transmitter to contact the Tau'ri Fleet or Earth if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet. The Federation territory expanded 3,300 light years in diameter around Earth in the Year 2076.

The Federation has 15 Mining Colonies in their Galactic Territory to mine for values minerals and supply them to the federation to use to give their colonies the raw material to build and bigger civilization on the planets that they have colonized. The mining colonies provide the Federation with the Raw material needed to build more of federation ships to defend their territory from any Galactic Power or Alien race that would attack them.

The following is a List of some of the Planets that the Tau'ri Federation colonized since the year 2055:

The colonist's population of P5A-107 has growth massively since it was colonized in 2058. The Population Jumped from 1.25 million people to over 8 million with their Children and with more Colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the Universe or to just to try to start a life on another planet. They have over 10 Major Cities and over 100 small towns across the planet and still build more Cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from the federations mining planets.

The colonists on P5A-107 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decided on a decision. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary Senate with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 7 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government.

The Planetary Council members serving terms of 8 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 47 Sectors with each sector having 5 Senators for a total 235 Senators representing them in the Planetary Senate.

The Colonist Population of P4B-099 has grown dramatically since it was colonized in 2057. The Population Jumped from 500,000 people to over 4.5 million people with their Children, with more Colonists from Earth, and with the Raw Building Materials from the federation mining planet. They have over major cities 12 and over 150 Towns across the planet and still building more Cities and town.

The colonists on P5A-099 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decided on a decision. They would have a Planetary Council of 11 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Representatives. The Government divided the Planet into 37 Sectors with each sector having 3 representatives for a total 111 Representatives representing them in the planetary House of Representatives.

The Colonist population of P4B-104 which the Federation turned in a Mining colony has grown to over twice it size since it was colonized in 2063. The population jumped from 1.75 million People to over 4 million people with their children, and with more Miners, colonists coming from Earth and federation trading companies' personal coming to stay and gather and ship out the raw building materials to other federation colonies that need the raw building materials to grow.

The colonists on P4B-104 have set up their own planetary government similar to the colonies planetary governments that were setup, their planetary government would have the Planet divided into 125 sectors with Territory Governors being elected in their Sector Territory. The planetary government would have a Planetary Council of 13 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 10 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The governors of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Governors with all the Governors of their Planet to represent their sectors in the planetary House of Governors.

The rest of Federation Colonies in their Galactic Territory population grown dramatically. The federation colonies population grew from 30.75 million-50 million in 2062 to over 92.25 million-150 million people by the year 2077. The Tau'ri Federation Republic and they colonies have moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Road, Stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) across all their Colonies in their Galactic Territory.

The Jaffa Nation

The Jaffa Nation as also prospered over the years since the conclusion of the Ori Crusade war in 2007. They control over 2,658 planets with over 92 Supply Planets spread across 55,000 light years to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials they civilizations into the future. Their population went from 140.625 million people living in their territory in 2007 to over 1.8 billion people living in their territory in 2076. Their Army size went from over 1.4 million in the 2007 from the Ori Crusade war to over 90 million in the year 2076.

In 2012 the Jaffa High council was reformer and now has Jaffa Chancellor Bra'tac* with of his 10 other Jaffa Council Members to help him or her lead the Jaffa Nation into the future. The Jaffa Chancellor could any serve up to 4 terms each about 6 years for a total of 24 years before the Chancellor needed to step down and give another Jaffa Council member the change to lead the Jaffa Nation into the future. Each Jaffa Council termed a term of 6 years before they needed to be reelected or replace with a new Jaffa Council Member into bring in a Fresh point of view. The Members of the Jaffa high council in 2012 were Ka'lel*, Rak'nor*, U'kin*, Ya'tin*, Teal'c*, Jabari*, Selma*, Akins*, and Baniti*.

_A Jaffa man or women can live up to 306 years with the Help of Tertonin to keep them healthy without the need of a Goa'uld symbiote before Dying of Natural Causes. An Avenge Jaffa lifespan is a little more than a 1/4 more that a Human that could live up to 240 years (With the L.E. scrum; 2.5535x's longer then an avenge Human without the L.E. scrum.) before dying of Natural Causes._

The Jaffa Nation fleet had about 100 Ha'taks (Attack vessel or carrier), 1,462 Al'kesh's (Mid-range bombers), 25,000 Death Gliders (Jaffa Fighters), and 500 Tel'tak (transport) after the war with the Ori and the Jaffa Nation is Building more Warships to defend their territory from an Enemy attack. In the year 2030 the Jaffa Nation had 10 Galactic Shipyards in their Galactic Territory: 5 over Soma-Kesh and the other 5 at Erbus to build new Redesigned Goa'uld warships to defend their Galactic Territory. Their shipyards were the same size as their Ally the Tau'ri and had the same type of Defensive designed but instead of Asgard shields and Tau'ri weapons, the Shipyard yards had Goa'uld Shields and Goa'uld Weapons.

They also have followed the way that the Tau'ri did to massive produce Fighters and bombers. The Jaffa High council ordered the construction of 12 massive fighter and bomber factories on 3 Supply planets to build as fast as possible to begin assembling massive numbers of fighters and bombers faster to defend their Capital ships of to bombard a planet. The Engineers and construction workers of the Jaffa Nation said in would take 10 years to finish building the Massive fighter and bomber factories meaning it that the massive fighter and bombers would but finished by the year 2040.

They decided to follow their Galactic ally's: the Tau'ri Method on to become what the Tau'ri called Modernized. the Jaffa High council began by set up a few simple Protocols all their Galactic Nation's engineers across the Jaffa Nation to begin setting up between Minimal to Moderate amounts of Infrastructure(Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) on all inhabit planets or moons with stargates to have some Infrastructure to support themselves and the Jaffa Nation to prosper into the future or to support them went the Jaffa Nation is in a Galactic War. over time with the help from their ally: the Tau'ri that taught them more about how to set up infrastructure across their Galactic Territory. By 2076 the Free Jaffa Nation with the Help from their ally the Tau'ri they were able to moderate amounts of Infrastructure across all their Galactic Territory.

In the year 2027 the Jaffa Nation Scientists and engineers redesigned Goa'uld ships and even designed a new ship to show that they have left the Old Goa'uld way of Life and now are free of the Goa'uld. They changed the designs of the Goa'uld Ha'tak (Jaffa attack vessel or carrier), Al'kesh (Mid-range-bomber), the Death Glider or Jaffa Fighter, and Tel'tak (Transport). The Jaffa engineers designed their First Jaffa Destroyer. The ship is 700 meters in length, 217 meters in width, and 117 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take a year and 8 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard.

They mostly took out most of the Tretradron building to create a more solid design like how the Tau'ri design their ship into a more solid design. They took the left over the tip of Tretradron build and redesigned it like in between its original design and their ally the Tau'ri bridge designs for their ships into a bridge command center. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 300 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,500 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 25 ship cannons* to use to ship to ship combat, 60 anti-space fighter turrets* to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 56 Missile Tubes to launch over 560 Jaffa Design Anti-space-fighter and bomber Missiles, and 280 Anti-spaceships Missiles*. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 10 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 100 Death Gliders, 25 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 10 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered 250 Jaffa Destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2028 The Jaffa engineers designed their First Jaffa Battleship. The ship is 1,477 meters in length, 433 meters in width, and 216 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take 3 years and 4 months and 6 days to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. The ships design is like the Jaffa Destroyer design. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 633 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 3,165 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleships were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 53 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 126 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The Battleships' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 22 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 210 Death Gliders, 52 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 21 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered 175 Jaffa Battleships to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In that same year, the Jaffa engineers redesigned the Ha'tak Design and is called the Jaffa super carrier Design. The ship is 2,254 meters in length, 650 meters in width, and 350 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 5 years, a month and 25 days to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. The designs were similar to the Jaffa destroyer designs. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 966 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 4,830 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Super carrier were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 10 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 193 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 32 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 325 Death Gliders, 81 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 32 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered over 40 Jaffa Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2029 the Jaffa engineers redesigned the Al'kesh Design and is called the Jaffa mid-range bomber design. The engineers took out the tip of the Tretradron design in the bombers. The Bomber 48 meters in length, and 13 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 6 days to complete one of their new mid-range bombers in one Fighter and bomber factories. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 16 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 70 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The mid-range bombers have of the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 6 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The mid-range bomber defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 2 Transportation rings. The armaments of the Jaffa Mid-Range Bomber were only 48 Plasma Charges to bomb enemy military emplacements in enemy territory or any enemy occupational forces in their Territory. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered as many mid-range bombers to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to bomb enemy targets in enemy territory or occupy forces in their Territory.

In the same year, the Jaffa engineers redesigned the Death Glider Design and is called the Jaffa Fighter design. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take 2 days to complete one of their new Jaffa fighters in one of the Fighter and bomber factories. The Jaffa fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

the Jaffa Nation's scientists and Engineers for 1st decided to have in their Jaffa Fighter design some defense systems. the Jaffa Fighter has a miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take 2 staff cannon hits before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered as many Jaffa Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

They also redesigned the design of the Tal'tak (Transport) and they renamed it just a Jaffa Transport. They took out about 2 meters of the tip of the Tretradron design. The ship is 32 meters in length, width 10 meters, and 4.5 meters in height/depth. The engineers said that it would take 4 days to complete one of their New Jaffa Transports in one of their Fighter and bomber factories. The Engine units of the Jaffa Transport were the on the Jaffa Mid-range bomber. The transports defenses were Goa'uld Shielding and 4 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The Jaffa transport needed a crew 6 to maintain the systems of the Transport. The Transportation systems of the Transport were Transportation rings and escape pods if they activated the ships self-destruct.

With all their newly redesigned warships the Jaffa Nation high council decided to change the way of produce of their Galactic Shipyards. They ordered the building of 5 more Galactic Shipyards over one of their Rich Resource Planets: P4B-376 to have a total of 15 Galactic Shipyards in their territory to build ships to defend their Galactic Territory. The Jaffa Engineers and construction workers said that it would take 8 years to build the Shipyards of over P4B-376, meaning that the by the year 2037 that the Galactic Shipyards over P4B-376 would be finished to build Ships.

The Jaffa Council decided that went the Galactic Shipyards over P4B-376 were finished that they would begin to produce Jaffa Battleships, this meaning that the Jaffa Nation Can Produce a Battleship in 8 months and 3 days. They ordered the Galactic Shipyards over Soma-kesh to begin mainly producing Jaffa Super carriers, meaning that the Jaffa nation now could produce a Super carrier in a year and 11 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The others at Erbus would mainly focus on build the Jaffa Destroyers, meaning that the Jaffa Nation now could produce a Destroyer in 4 months.

In 2038, the Jaffa scientists and engineers have designed their own version of their ally's: the Tau'ri, Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters. they tested their version on having a Jaffa Fighter raise its shields and while their fired the G.L.R.S. missile at the fighter.

as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the Jaffa fighter shield they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 50%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the Free Jaffa Nation Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Free Jaffa Nation. they decided to install on their Jaffa Fighter 2 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

By the year 2049, the Jaffa Scientists and engineers designed their 2nd generation Jaffa Fighter. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

The 2nd generation Jaffa Fighter defense systems were a slightly more powerful miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take 3 staff cannon hits or 3 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered as many Jaffa Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighter and bombers in their Territory.

By the year 2058, the Jaffa Scientists and Engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Tau'ri Federation or the L.A.R. as they fired the 2nd Generation G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted their 2nd generation Jaffa Fighters defensive shields they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 50%. They gave the 2nd generation G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the Free Jaffa Nation Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Free Jaffa Nation. they decided to install on their Jaffa Fighter 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat in their Territory.

By the year 2069, the Jaffa Scientists and engineers designed their 3rd generation Jaffa Fighter. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

The 3rd generation Jaffa Fighter defense systems were a slightly more powerful miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take 4 staff cannon hits or 2 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered as many Jaffa Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighter and bombers in their Territory.

The Lucian alliance Republic

the Lucian Alliance Republic or the L.A.R. for short has prospered it's was reformed from the Remnants of the Lucian Alliance for the Lucian/Tau'ri war that ending in 2020. The L.A.R. was able to unite all the Remnants of the Lucian Alliance into it the L.A.R. The L.A.R. has 425 planets with 75 supply planets spread across 10,000 light years to supply raw materials to help rebuild the newly Reformed Lucian Alliance under their control. The L.A.R. had a population of 17.5 million people in 2020 to over 171.5 million people in 2076.

When the war ended the Lucian Alliances fleet was nearly destroyed and their Galactic shipyards were destroyed by the Tau'ri forces. The Lucian Alliance had about 10 Ha'taks (Attack vessel or Carrier), 250 Al'kesh's (Mid-range bomber), and 125 Tel'tak's (Transport), with over 2,500 Death Gliders left after the war with the Tau'ri and the Reformation into the Lucian Alliance Republic.

In the year 2020 the Lucian Alliance had around 175,000 troops to defend the galactic territory. The Tau'ri said that the L.A.R. could have a massive army over 17.51 million troops by the year 2076 to defend their Galactic Territory from an Invasion from Alien or Galactic Power. The Tau'ri allowed L.A.R. them to have up 12 Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to defend its territory from enemy attacks.

By the year 2030 The L.A.R. decided to set up their new galactic Shipyards over 3 of their most resource rich planets: P3B-197, P4B-112, and P5B-983 to build Warships to defend their Galactic territory from enemy attack. The L.A.R engineers said it would take 15 years to build them together at the same time and would that construction of the Galactic Shipyards would be completed by 2045.

They decide to follow their Galactic ally's: the Tau'ri Method on to become what the Tau'ri called Modernized. the L.A.R. President and cabinet members began by set up a few simple Protocols all their Galactic Nation's engineers across the L.A.R. to begin setting up between minimal to Moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, roads, stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) on all inhabit planets or moons with stargates to have some Infrastructure to support themselves and the L.A.R. to prosper into the future or to support them went the L.A.R. is in a Galactic War. over time with the help from their ally: the Tau'ri that taught them more about how to set up infrastructure across their Galactic Territory. By 2076 Lucian Alliance Republic with the Help from their ally the Tau'ri they were able to moderate amounts of Infrastructure across all their Galactic Territory.

In the year 2031 the Tau'ri would allow the L.A.R. to construct massive fighter and bomber factories to produce L.A.R. death Gliders and Al'kesh (Mid-range Bomber) to defend their territory or to Bombard enemy emplacements in enemy territory or in an occupation area were the enemy was able to invasion their territory. The L.A.R. President order her Engineers and construction workers to begin building 16 massive fighter and bomber factories on 4 of their high resource rich planet to begin massive producing fighters and bombers to protect their galactic Territory or to attack another enemy territory in a time of war. The engineers said that it would take 12 years to build the entire collection of Fighter and bomber factories and that they would be completed by 2043.

In the year 2029 the L.A.R. Scientists and engineers redesigned their Goa'uld ships and even designed a new ship. They changed the designs of the Goa'uld Ha'tak (Jaffa attack vessel or carrier), Al'kesh (Mid-range-bomber), the Death Glider or L.A.R. Fighter, and Tel'tak (Transport). In the Year 2028 the L.A.R. engineers designed their First L.A.R. Destroyer. The ship is 1,200 meters in length, 240 meters in width, and 342.855 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. designs were similar to the Jaffa Nation Destroyers Designs. The L.A.R. Engineers said it would take 2 years and 3 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard.

They mostly took out the most of the Tretradron building to create more solid designs like how the Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri designed their ships into a more solid design. Them took the left over the tip of Tretradron build and redesigned it like in between its original design and their ally the Tau'ri bridge designs for their ships into a bridge command center. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 450 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 2,250 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were like the Jaffa Nation's but there are a few differences. The Ship has 42 ship cannons* to use to ship to ship combat, 100 anti-space fighter turrets* to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 20 missile Tubes* to launch 60 Anti-starship cruise missiles*. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 10 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 100 Death Gliders, 25 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 10 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 150 Destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2029 the L.A.R. engineers redesigned the Ha'tak Design and is called L.A.R. Battleship design. The L.A.R. Battleship designs were like the Jaffa destroyer designs. The ship is 800 meters in length, 160 meters in width, and 228.57 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. engineers said it would take 1.75 years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 300 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,500 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. Battleship were similar to the Jaffa Nation's Destroyer designs. The Ship has 28 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 67 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The L.A.R. Battleship defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 18 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 100 Death Gliders, 25 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 10 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R government ordered 200 L.A.R. Battleships to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2030 the L.A.R. engineers design their First Carrier Class called the L.A.R. Carrier. The designs were like the Jaffa Super carrier designs. The ship is 2,400 meters in length, 480 meters in width, and 685.71 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. engineers said it would take 5 years and 3 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 900 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 4,500 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. carrier was like the Jaffa Nation's. The Ship has 28 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 201 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 54 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 300 Death Gliders, 75 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 30 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 40 L.A.R. carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2031 the L.A.R. engineers redesigned the Al'kesh Design. The new Design was called the L.A.R. mid-range bombers. The engineers took out the tip of the Tretradron design in the bombers. The Bomber 52.2 meters in length, and 15 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. engineers said it would take 6 days to complete one of their new mid-range bombers in one Fighter and bomber factories. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 18 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 82 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as mid-range bombers have of the most advanced weapons systems in the L.A.R.

The Ship has 8 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The mid-range bomber defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 3 Transportation armaments of the Jaffa Mid-Range Bomber were only 52 Plasma Charges to bomb enemy military emplacements in enemy territory or any enemy occupational forces in their Territory. The L.A.R. government ordered as many mid-range bombers to supply their Destroyers and carriers to be produced as soon as possible to bomb enemy targets in enemy territory or occupy forces in their Territory.

In the same year, the L.A.R. engineers redesigned the Death Glider Design. The new Design was called the L.A.R. Fighter. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. Engineers said it would take 2 days to complete one of their new L.A.R. fighters in one of the Fighter and bomber factories. The L.A.R. fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, 2 Jet engines for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The L.A.R. Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

the L.A.R. scientists and engineers decided to follow the Free Jaffa Nation fighter design by installing into their L.A.R. fighter some defense systems. the L.A.R. fighter has a Miniature shield generator that could generate shields powerful enough to take 2 staff cannon hits before failing and making the fighter valuable to enemy fire. The L.A.R. government ordered as many L.A.R. Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

They also redesigned the design of the Tal'tak (Transport) and they renamed it just a L.A.R. Transport. They took out about 2 meters of the tip of the Tretradron design. The ship is 35.2 meters in length, width 11 meters, and 4.95 meters in height/depth. The engineers said that it would take 4 days to complete one of their New L.A.R. Transports in one of their Fighter and bomber factories. The Engine units of the L.A.R. Transport were the on the L.A.R. Mid-range bomber. The transports defenses were Goa'uld Shielding and 4 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The L.A.R. transport needed a crew 6 to maintain the systems of the Transport. The Transportation systems of the Transport were Transportation rings and escape pods if they activated the ships self-destruct.

With all their newly redesigned warships the L.A.R. government decided to change the way of produce of their Galactic Shipyards. They ordered the Galactic Shipyards over P3B-197 to begin mainly producing L.A.R. carriers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce carrier in 1 year and 9 months to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The Planet P4B-112 would mainly focus on Building L.A.R. Battleships meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a L.A.R. battleship in 7 months. Finally, the Planet P5B-983 would mainly focus on building L.A.R. Destroyers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a Destroyer in 9 months.

In early 2039, the L.A.R. scientists and engineers have designed their own version of their allies: the Tau'ri and Free Jaffa Nation, Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters. they tested their version on having a L.A.R. Fighter raise its shields and while their fired the G.L.R.S. missile at the fighter.

as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the L.A.R. fighter shield they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 57%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the L.A.R. Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the L.A.R. they decided to install on their L.A.R. Fighter 2 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

By the Year 2051, the L.A.R. Scientists and engineers designed their 2nd generation L.A.R. Fighter. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

The 2nd generation L.A.R. Fighter defense systems were a miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take nearly 3 staff cannon hits or 2 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the L.A.R. fighter valuable to enemy fire. The L.A.R. government ordered as many 2nd generation L.A.R. Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

In the same year, the L.A.R. Scientists and Engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Tau'ri Federation or the Jaffa Nation. as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the 2nd generation L.A.R. fighter's defensive shields they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 57%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the L.A.R. Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Free Jaffa Nation. they decided to install on their Jaffa Fighter 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

By the Year 2071, the L.A.R. Scientists and engineers designed their 3rd generation L.A.R. Fighter. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The L.A.R. Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

the 3rd generation L.A.R. Fighter defense systems were a slightly more powerful miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take almost 4 staff cannon hits or 2 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the L.A.R. fighter valuable to enemy fire. The L.A.R. Government ordered as many 3nd Generation L.A.R. Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

* * *

* Bra'tac is the wise Chancellor of The Jaffa Nation and leader of the Progressive Faction to lead the Jaffa Nation into the Future with the help of his Jaffa Council.

* Ka'lel is the Jaffa Nation's vice Chancellor of the Jaffa Nation and the second in command of the Jaffa High council after Bra'tac. If Bra'tac falls in Battle or Dies of Natural Causes while he is chancellor she would became the Next Jaffa Chancellor to serve of the rest of his term he is serving and could be reelected as chancellor as long as the Jaffa high Council agrees with her. She is a member of the Jaffa Council and is a Representative of the Hak'tyl women Faction that would help Bra'tac leaded the Jaffa Nation into the future. She wants the Jaffa high Council to accept Jaffa warrior women as part of the Jaffa Nation's armies and Fleets.

* Rak'nor is the Jaffa Nation's defensive High Council member in charge of coordinating with the Jaffa Nation military to have a part of the Jaffa Nation's armies and Fleets as a Defensive force to defend the Jaffa Nation's territory from an invasion force of another alien race that might try to conquer them.

* U'kin is a Jaffa high council member and is the Jaffa Nation's head Treasurer and reports to Bra'tac about the Economy balance in the Jaffa Nation to make sure to keep a balanced economy in the Jaffa Nation and to make sure that the Jaffa Nation doesn't run out of money to build Jaffa Nation's warships and supply ships and to make sure that enough resources to build their ships.

* Ya'tin is a High council member and serve as a Military General and Adviser to Bra'tac about the size and capabilities of their military forces in-case the Jaffa Nation goes to war against a powerful enemy.

* Teal'c is a High Council Member and serves as the Jaffa Nation's ambassador to the Tau'ri Federation Republic to keep in contact with their longtime ally. He married Ishta on July 2, 2010 and in 2012 Ishta give birth to a baby girl Named Abayomi meaning Bringer of Happiness in Egyptian.

* Jabari is a man's name and means brave in Egyptian. Jabari is High council member and severs as a resources adviser to Bra'tac to tell Bra'tac and U'kin if they have enough resources to build Galactic Shipyards, warships or supply ships.

* Selma is a Woman's name and means Secure in Egyptian. She is a High council member and serves and another Resources adviser to Bra'tac but she only looks after the Jaffa Nation's Supply of Tertonin to keep the Jaffa warriors and citizens' health and fit.

*Akins is a man's name and means Brave in Egyptian. He is a High Council Member and serves as one of Jaffa Nation's Fleet Admirals. He is an adviser Bra'tac and Ya'tin to about the capabilities of the Jaffa Nation's Galactic Fleet in Attack and defense for the Jaffa Nation.

* Baniti is a woman's name and means Teacher in Egyptian. She is a high Council member and serves as the Jaffa Nations head census population counter. She would tell Bra'tac and the High council on how the Jaffa Nation is Prospering sense there are free from any Oppression by the Goa'uld and from no Galactic wide wars for now.

* The Jaffa Nation Ship cannon was invented in 2026 by Jaffa Nation scientists and Engineers. The Cannon was 3xs as large as a staff Cannon and 3xs more powerful.

* a Jaffa Nation anti-space fighter turret is like a Jaffa staff cannon but the turret could move in any direction unlike the staff cannon to where it was attached to the ship.

* the Jaffa Nation Representative Teal'c was able persuade the Tau'ri High council to give the Mean designs for their old Nuclear Missile (anti-ship missile) Launching system for the Jaffa Nation Engineers and scientist to build their vision of Anti-ship missile could build their own version in 2026.

* The L.A.R. cannon was invented in 2028 by L.A.R. scientists and Engineers. The Cannon was 2 ½xs as large as a staff Cannon and 2xs more powerful.

* a L.A.R. anti-space fighter turret is like a Jaffa staff cannon but the turret could move in any direction unlike the staff cannon to where it was attached to the ship.

* like what the Tau'ri Federation used to launch missiles.

* Like the Tau'ri Naquadah Warhead Cruise Missiles.


	3. Temporal Time war

Temporal Time War

The year is 2080 and the Galactic Powers are do well with one other. General Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri had top secretly designed and created 2 Prototype Time machine watches that could teleport someone into the Past or future but not to interfere with major Events in the past or that could change event in the present to enough the Future. Carter Designed the Watch to open a time Temporal rift widow went a Anti-time travel Effectives Force field generator that she design into the watch. The Generator was for creating a force field around the user to not be Effect by the Effects of time travel or changes in a Timeline. She wears one on her wrist to travel back and forward though time.

However went she knows that one of her Time travel watches where missing because someone stole it. Samantha Carter tried to find the person that stole the time Watch because that disappeared. He herself went to visit the past but not interfere with major events. However after returning from a trip from the year 2011 at the Planet P3B-197 adverting were a major battle between the Tau'ri and the Lucian alliance to the Present she saw major changes in the timeline and in the Galaxy.

Samantha Carter check the history Books and read some of the Major Changes in the Timeline. she began to theorize that someone else in the Universe was changing history but she wasn't Affected by the changes due to her Time Watches force field Generator generating a force field Protecting her from the changes in the Timeline. This caused Samantha Carter to find the Person that's changing history to stop on what she called a Temporal Time war.

She saw that in this new timeline that someone was making Major changes to the Main timeline, like with the Jaffa Rebelling never taking place with the Deaths of Teal'c and Bra'tae that were killed in 1997 by a surprise attack by someone while on a mission off world forcing the Tau'ri to fight the Goa'uld and their Armies alone. She saw that in 1998 that the time travel person stop them from make contact with the Asgard leaving earth with no allies to defend itself from the coming Goa'uld Attack.

The Goa'uld star system lords launched a Massive surprise attack made up of 20 Goa'uld Mother ships on the Tau'ri. The Tau'ri was able to keep the Stargate Program a Secret to not cause more panic than a Massive alien Invading of their planet. The battle of earth lasted for 2 years and ended with the Tau'ri military forces destroyed and with the U.N. surrendering to the Goa'uld system lords and becoming enslaved. They fought bravely but were no match for the Goa'uld Mother ships shielding technology and weapons technology. They have over 5 billion died people died from the bombardment for the Goa'uld mother ships weapons. They were able they to shot down about half the Goa'uld mother ships bombers and ¾ the death gliders by their air Forces before them being destroyed. The Goa'uld ground forces lost ¾ of their forces from the Tau'ri military before destroyed the Tau'ri military strength.

Samantha carter was able to avoid capture by the Goa'uld Armies that now on Earth doing everything possible to crush the will of the Tau'ri to fight back. After she came though the Stargate from P8G-364 she saw killed 2 Jaffa Warriors that were guarding the Gate. After reading a Few History Books and seen the changes in the Timeline she was able to find the local Tau'ri resistance that were trying to fight back the over welling fire power and design of the Gou'ald armies technology.

She meant the resistance Leader Colonel Samuel O'Neill her son with Colonel Jack O'Neill in this Timeline. She and Samuel along with 125 Resistance fighters were able to capture a Jaffa patrol with their Weapons. She took a Jaffa Staff weapon and stun weapon from the Jaffa Patrol. She and the resistance were able to capture the Stargate for her to go to the planets and to the right time dates were Teal'c, Bra'tae and were the Tau'ri were to mean first the Asgard. She would also try to stop and identify the Person that is altering History changing it into this Timeline.

The R.J.T.T.O.*

She went to P5Y-112 and open a Time Rift to the date of April 6, 1997 at 2:30 P.M. went Teal'c was killed by a Mystery shooter that disappeared after Killing Him with a Jaffa Staff weapon Blast. She went though the Rift arrived in the Period that she was targeting for. She began to explore around the Area where Sg-1 would arrive in 2 hours to try to find the shooter that shoot Teal'c dead. As Sg-1 was walking Sam took out a pair of binoculars to view the forest area around the trail and Sg-1 was following to visit the inhabits of the planet. She looks at the Team and saw her old Friends Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and her younger self.

As went back to view the forest area Sam saw a Figure near a tree that was near the Trail about 75 yards away getting ready to fire his or her Staff Weapon. Samantha very quickly to out her Stun weapon and aimed it at the Figure and Fired causing the Figure to fall down. She saw that Sg-1 and began to move in her position and she knew that she had to get over the figure and identify the person that is trying to kill Teal'c. She was able to quickly remove her presents from her Position went Sg-1 came over with weapons draw to her old position but found that no one was there.

She than reached the Figure that she stunned and unmasked then and saw a Young Woman with a Goa'uld symbol of Cronus on her for forehead. She quickly tied her up and active her time watch and went though the time rift to the present date: August 12, 2080 at 10:00 A.M. at the same planet at saw that part of the timeline was restored. Sam tied up the Jaffa woman to a Tree to interrogate her about by she stole her time watch and why she changed the timeline.

As Sam read a few history books in this Timeline they says Teal'c Left the SGC in 1998 a year after the Death of Bra'tae but promise the Tau'ri that he would return with a Jaffa rebellion to help the Tau'ri fight the Goa'uld system lords. Went the Goa'uld attack earth Teal'c was able to create a large enough rebellion to take total control of 12 Goa'uld mother ships secretly with crews loyal to him and his cause that the Goa'uld were using an attack on earth. Teal'c Rebellion was able to taking control of 2 more Goa'uld Mother ship in the Goa'uld Attack fleet thanks to their beliefs and Influent on some of the other Jaffa on the mother ships attacking earth. They destroyed the remaining Goa'uld Fleet but suffered heavy losses after defend their ally the Tau'ri from the Goa'uld attack.

However the War between the Tau'ri and Goa'uld lasted for 30 years instead of 10 years because of the Tau'ri and Teal'c Rebel gaining support from other system lords Jaffa in their Jaffa Armies. The war lasted this long because the Tau'ri were force to reveal the existence of the Stargate program causing panic force all the U.N. to declare marshal law. The Tau'ri became to give support to Teal'c rebellion but it was slow going due to that they are now have a massive war on earth about the controlling panic people, people that wanted their constitutional rights and are willing to fight for their right along with some terrorist groups.

Sam interrogated the Jaffa woman that stole her time watch and why she changed the timeline. The Jaffa Woman wake up and was questioned by Sam. The First question Sam asked was what her name was, in which the woman said the Her Name is Nefertiti*. Sam 2nd question was: who she was working with or for. Nefertiti answered that she was one of many that are serving a rebel Jaffa group called the Rebel Jaffa Time Organization or R.J.T.O. that wanted the Goa'uld back in power and for the Tau'ri to either be destroyed or enslaved by them. Nefertiti said that allow she was able to restore the timeline it would not last long due to the That her People was beginning to make more time Watches to travel back in time to alter history again and again each time she correct the timeline and for each Jaffa Warrior that she captured or killed would be replaced with 2 more.

Sam next question was: how many time traveling Jaffa there in this Rebel Jaffa Group for her to either capture or kill. Nefertiti answer by saying that there are 2 other R.J.T.O. agents on assignment to kill Bra'tae and stop the Tau'ri from meeting the Asgard which they have succeeded due to the timeline that Sam was in. Her said that there are 100's of R.J.T.O. Agents in this organization to travel back in time to change history.

The C.T.P.S.*

As Samantha Carter begin to see the R.J.T.O Time travel organization trying to destroy or stop the Tau'ri from defeating the Goa'uld system lords or from becoming an advance civilization that could challenge the Goa'uld for domain over the galaxy at start a war of Enslavement vs. Freedom. Samantha Carter traveling back in time to the year 1980 and takes some advance technology from year 1992 to sell to a few companies to start a massive Bank account valued over 50 million dollars to fund her first very top secretly Time Travel organization to fight the R.J.T.O. called the Carter Time Protect Service or the C.T.P.S. Samantha started by find and training a few Time travel agents in the ways to understanding time travel and history to not let the original timeline she was from to disappear.

This Temporal Time lasted for years and the end with the C.T.P.S. capturing or Killing most of the R.J.T.O. and restoring the Timeline to it original state. During the Temporal Time war the C.T.P.S. fixed another part of the timeline. In this part the R.J.T.O. tried to stop the Tau'ri from discovering the Stargate and using it to explore the Galaxy and meet Alien allies and defeat many enemies like the Goa'uld. They also stopped the R.J.T.O. from attempting to destroyed the Ancient outpost before they discover it to let Anbuis successful attack and destroy the Tau'ri.

* * *

* R.J.T.O. stand for Rebel Jaffa Time Organization

* Nefertiti Means "the beautiful one has come" in Egyptian

* The C.T.P.O. stand for the Carter Time Protection Service


	4. A New Education System

A Galactic Education and the Galactic Academies

The year is now January 14, 2082 and the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Jaffa Nation, and the Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. is doing excellent in the Galaxy their peace in the Galaxy. However, the Jaffa Nation and the L.A.R. is having a few Problems in its territory, they having trouble in trying to form an Education system to spread knowledge to their People faster across a Galactic Scale. They wanted their People to begin learning about their own technology better and designed new visions to improve their way of life. They wanted an education system for their citizens to possibly design new Technology to help in everyday life like Planetary transportation to travel a around a planet faster. That also wanted their citizens to learn about their pasted and to learn from their mistakes or their enemy's mistakes to not make the same as their enemy like on how Defeat the Goa'uld Empire by the Goa'uld overconfidence and Ego plus with their mistrust between each other. The Replicator threat lead by the Replicator Samantha Cater in 2005 over 75 years ago, by learned that their capital system (Dakara) having a powerful Weapon capable of destroying the Replicators in the Milky Way galaxy, however it was destroyed by the Ori in the Ori Crusade war in 2007 over 70 years ago.

The Jaffa Nation's high council has High Council Representative Teal'c* and L.A.R. Representative Bakari* to travel to the Tau'ri Federation Republic Capital Star system (Earth) to ask them for Advice and possible assistance on to help them form a Galactic scale education system to teach their People to them lead them into the future. Teal'c and Bakari contacted the Tau'ri Federation Republic Ambassador Daniel Jackson representing the Tau'ri Federation High Council to talk about helping the Jaffa Nation with forming an Education system to teach its people to move into the Future. The negations Meeting with the Tau'ri Federation Council lasted for 2 weeks and ending in the Tau'ri agreeing to help the Jaffa Nation and the L.A.R. Set up a planetary school system* for each planet under the Jaffa Nation control and a Massive Galactic Academy to be built to share between every 5 star systems in the Jaffa Nation Territory. They estimated that by the year 2332 the Jaffa Nation would have every planet under their Control to have a planetary school and Galactic Academy.

The Tau'ri Federation would also Transfer of 150 Teachers and Professors all fields included Advance physics, Advance engineering, Quantum mechanics, and astronomy to study the Stars to figure out were Jaffa were if lost in the Galaxy or Universe if there is a ship or a Stargate on the planet that their own. Along with all the fields where History and the Jaffa Nation agreed to let some Jaffa Historians to provide the history for the Tau'ri Teachers and Professors to teach the Jaffa or anyone in the Jaffa Nation that needed to learn the History of the Milky Way Galaxy like the causes of the Rise and fall of the Goa'uld Empire, the two rise of Tau'ri and their Help in supporting the Jaffa Rebellion against the Goa'uld and their armies. They could learn the cause of the Replicator invasion of the Milky Way and the way that all the Powers in the Milky Way could work together in dealing with the threat and how they eliminate the threat thanks to the Ancient superweapon on the Jaffa Capital system (Dakara).

The Tau'ri Federation High Council decided to order a planet in every 5 star systems to begin constructing a Galactic Academy to increase the Intelligence level of all the Tau'ri and to let any alien race like the Jaffa to come to learn on how to basic use alien technology like their or ancient technology. By the year 2181 the Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri Federation Republic have over 108 Galactic Academies and still building more. The Tau'ri Showed the Jaffa Nation how to set up engineering classes and Scientist in the Planetary school and the Galactic Academies to each the anyone that wanted to learn about designed the next Generation of Jaffa Nation warships. Give them new Ideas to create new and more powerful shield generators to create powerful shields, to design a more energy efficient distribution system to give more power to their weapons more hull integrity field to make their ships more durable and able to take more damage.

The Galactic Academies were for both the Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri federation started to see that if they were going to continue exploring the Milky Way Galaxy they would them avenge citizen's education to be higher to travel around the Milky Way Galaxy. The Tau'ri Galactic Government decided to increase the education level for the avenge Tau'ri Federation citizen. They changed the name of the schools they called collage to the Galactic Academy. Now instead of requiring just High School Diploma to enter society that now needs to go a Galactic Academy 4 years to get a Galactic Academy Diploma to enter society. They decided that the population that have already Graduate from high school with a diploma are seniors in high school that were going to graduate to learn their High school diploma didn't have to go to the Galactic Academy but any grade below a senior in the school needed to go to the Galactic Academy.

The Galactic Academy had the following classes (Each Wreath about 100 Credits) to learn at a Galactic Academy to get a Galactic Academy diploma for both a Jaffa Nation Citizen and a L.A.R. Citizen or any other people in their territories:

1\. 4 years of Galactic Standard mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

2\. 2 years of stranded Galactic Physics

3\. 2 years of standard Galactic Engineering

4\. 2 years of standard Galactic Economics

5\. 4 years of Galactic Life Science*

6\. 2 years of standard Galactic astronomy* to get a basic understanding in the universe

7\. 4 years of the Tau'ri main language that being English for the Jaffa to understand to what English writing met and on how to speak English.

8\. 3 years of basic Ancient language to be able to understand the basics of the ancient Language in case they discover ancient Technology.

9\. 4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2700 Galactic credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The Galactic Academy had the following classes (Each Wreath about 100 Credits) to learn at a Galactic Academy to get a Galactic Academy Diploma for a Tau'ri Federation citizen any other people in the territory:

10\. 4 years of Galactic Stranded mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

11\. 2 years of Galactic Physics

12\. 2 years of standard Galactic Engineering

13\. 2 years of standard Galactic Economics

14\. 4 years of Galactic Life Science*

15\. 2 years of standard Galactic astronomy* to get a basic understanding in the universe

16\. 4 years of basic Goa'uld language for the Tau'ri to understand to what Goa'uld writing met.

17\. 3 years of basic Ancient language to be able to understand the basics of the ancient Language in case they discover ancient Technology.

18\. 4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2700 Galactic credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The New Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien spices in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language.* The Galactic Academy students had an optional 2nd level Galactic Academy called Advance Galactic Academy Collage for the Galactic Academy Graduating students to go to the same Classes they in the Galactic Academy but on the most advance level possible get advanced degrees in many fields or arts. The Advance Galactic Academy collage was 4 to 6 years to Graduate with an advance degree in a servant field like a degree in degree in advance Technology or in Advance medicine to became a Galactic Doctor.

The Advanced Galactic Academy had some of the following classes (Each Wreath about 250 Credits) to learn at an Advanced Galactic Academy to get a Galactic Degree in their own fields for any people in the Jaffa Nation, Tau'ri Federation, L.A.R. territory:

19\. 4-6 years of advance Galactic Stranded mathematics (pass Mathematics of Dynamical systems and Differential Equation Math) to make it into the Advance Galactic Academy. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal Mathematics to understand the order and Chaos in the universe better.

20\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Physics. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal Physics to understand the way, the universe works.

21\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Engineering. If they wanted to become a Leading Professional Engineer to design new Ships to fight possible enemy that would destroy the order in the universe. They could help design Exploration class ships to explore the secrets of the universe.

22\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Economics. If they to become a Professional Universal Economist to under the why there servant amount of Elements in the universe to use in the universal Economics.

23\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic life Science*. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal life to understand how Life evolves on Planets or destroys itself on a Planets in the universe.

24\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic astronomy*. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal astronomy to navigate across the universe better.

25\. 4-6 years of the Tau'ri main language that being English for the Jaffa to understand to what English writing met and on how to speak English. If their wanted to become a Professor in Tau'ri's Native language a teach it to other Civilizations in the universe for them to under the Tau'ri better in the universe.

26\. 4-6 years of advanced Ancient language to be able to understand ancient Language in case they discover ancient Technology. If their wanted to become a Professor in the Ancient language to understand it better if their come across the ancient Language less ware in the universe.

27\. 6 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 1500 Galactic credits for each field of study to receive their Degree in their Galactic Field like in universal Galactic Engineering or Universal Mathematics.

* * *

* By the year 2028 Teal'c's wife: Ishta has giving birth to 2 more children: A baby boy and another Baby Girl to Teal'c. Their children names being Adofo for the boy and Akila for the Girl.

* Bakari is a Man's name and meaning Noble Oath in Egyptian. He is the L.A.R. representative for their Government.

* Similar to the U.S. school system grade system meaning grades from kindergarten to 12th Grade to teach the Jaffa children or anyone in the Jaffa Nation's territory about the Milky Way galaxy's history and how basics of operating Jaffa Nation technology or Alien technology like the Tau'ri or the Ancients.

* To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system nearby to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.

* to able to read a Galactic map of the Milky Way Galaxy and to way their way back to their home star system with the help of astronomy

* To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system nearby to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.

* to able to read a Galactic map of the Milky Way Galaxy and to way their way back to their home star system with the help of astronomy

* either 4 years of the same Galactic foreign language of their first contact or 2 years of their coming First contact and 2 years of another Galactic foreign language

* To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system nearby to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.


	5. New technology

New Technology

The year is October 12, 2086 and the Tau'ri Federation Republic is Prospering since the year 2055, and has invested new Technology for their Citizens to use and new Advance weapons for their Galactic Warships, and has designed new classes of Ships for the Federation to use to defend its Territory. The Tau'ri Federation Scientists and engineers invested the Citizen Holographic Projector Communication systems, and new Renewable Power stations called Mark XXV Naquadah power Generators to planet their Cities and towns. They have designed a New Type of Skyscrapers Super Skyscrapers to compensate for the massive production on earth or on their Planets overtime. The Tau'ri Scientist and Engineers Invented New Advance Weapons to for them to use like the Naquadah anti-starship Cruise missile, Anti-space fighter Plasma turret, and a New Improve Vision of the Plasma Cannon, improved sensors systems.

In the year 2075 the Tau'ri Scientists and Engineers invented the First Holographic Projector Communicator system or the H.P.C.S for Short. The Scientist and engineer could create a Holographic Image for about a week before the Holographic Matrix in the H.P.C.S. burned out. The scientists and engineers give the Technology to the Federation Republic to use for communications but they warrant not to use the H.P.C.S for no them then 6 days and 22 hours to let the system cool down after using it and not risk the system to burn out.

In that same year, the Scientist and engineers could create a handheld Holographic Projector communicator or H.H.P.C. for short. This other vision of the H.P.C.S. systems could only create a smaller vision of the Person that was communicating to the person for 3 days and 12 hours for it needed time to cool off or it could burn out. They give the H.H.P.C. to the a few Companies in the Federation Republic for them to start selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each across a town, city or even across the planet not interstellar because it was too far of a distance.

In the year 2076 the Tau'ri Federation has designed a new Type of Clean Power Station Called the Mark XXV Naquadah power Generators to supply power to their major Cities and towns on their Planets. They designed the Generator to create enough power to power a City 3 Times the Size of the city Tokyo, Japan with a few Super skyscrapers and still have enough power to power a Tau'ri city for 1,000 Years before the Generator need to be refuel with Naqaudah to power the generator to supply power to the City. The Tau'ri Scientists and engineers gave the designs to the Tau'ri Federation Galactic Government to begin using to power they're cites in their Galactic Territory and no need of Nuclear Reactor power plants that could cause massive amounts of radiation if the Nuclear Reactor leaked Radiation into the Environment destroying the ecosystem of the Area it.

The Tau'ri Federation ordered as many Mark XXV Naquadah powered generator to replace all their Nuclear reactor power plants on the Tau'ri capital system(Earth) and to have a powerful Power Generator to supply their Colonies with power to power their cities and towns on their planet. By the year 2111 the Tau'ri Federation would have replaced all their Nuclear Reactor power plants with Mark XXV Naquadah power generator to supply power to their Major cities and town on earth and in their Colonies.

In that same year, the Tau'ri federation had group of their top Galactic Engineers to design a new type of skyscraper. The leading engineers were named Dick Johnson and Abby Williams and they made new designs to build a new type of skyscraper called a super skyscraper that were 15x's longer than the skyscraper called the Shanghai Tower, in Shanghai, China and cost 15x's more. The cost of building one of these super skyscrapers was 12 billion dollars. This skyscraper was 2073 ft. in height, with 121 floors; the foundation went down into the ground for 282 Ft. for it to have a strong base, 20 ft. thick Baseboard, with the floor area of 4,090,300 sq. ft. above grade.

The new super Skyscrapers were 31,095 ft. high plus other 566 ft. with a total of 31,661 ft. (5.97 miles up) high for a long-range Galactic transmitter to reserved long transmitter from friends and other important people like a general to other general living in one of these new skyscrapers that needed to talk. The foundation of this Skyscraper went underground about 4,230 ft. (.08 miles underground). The perimeters of these new skyscrapers were 8,580 ft. in length (1.625 miles) by 8,565 ft. (1.622 miles) in width. The baseboards of these new skyscrapers were 300 ft. in thick to keep the build from falling over. The sq. ft. of the floor area was over 73.487 million sq. ft.

These new skyscrapers had 2110 floors for people to live in the building, 422 other floors in the building for hospitals to be able to deliver babies for mothers in the building that were expecting to deliver or to take care of any injuries from Accidents. The skyscrapers have 527 more floors for Ac's and heaters to keep the building cool in the summer and warm in the winter, 422 more floors for storage areas to keep food for every 5 floors to have enjoy. There were 32 floors for elevators to switch off to other on the other floors to release to pressure on the elevators every 120 floors. The building had 2000 elevators in it to take people to their rooms that they were living in.

They put in the plans of the skyscrapers that every 10 floors up in the air higher than 3,000 high would have atmospheric maintainers to maintain the atmosphere below 3,000 ft. to be the same in the build above 3,000 ft. or higher. Each floor above 3000 ft. had an emergency over door that was air tie to seal up an area were broken window was to not let the atmospheric pressure out and to let the whole room loss it pressuring and kill everyone due to the lack of breathable air in such a high elevation. there were 318 floors with atmospheric maintain generators to keep the building in the atmosphere that was below 3,000 ft. each floor out of the 2110 floors for the people living could hold around 306,200 rooms with over 612,400 people living in the rooms on each floor. The building could hold over to 1.292 billion people to living in the building.

The Tau'ri ordered the Building of 8 Super Skyscrapers to Compensate on Earth and a Single Super skyscraper on each of their planets for the populations of on their Planets. It would take 50 years to construct a single super Skyscraper meaning by the year 2135 all the super skyscrapers on Earth with massive amounts on Construction workers with the massive resources of Earth and of all the Resources from their Supply planet to supply raw Building Materials. However, it would take 125 years with the small number of engineers and Construction workers even with all the Resources from their Supply planet to supply raw Building Materials amount of resources meaning by the year 2210 the Tau'ri federation would have all the super skyscrapers on all the Planets under their control.

In that same year, the Tau'ri have Replace the Railgun systems that they have been use for over 74 years with the new and more powerful anti-space fighter Plasma Turret system. The scientist and engineers were able design the Anti-space fighter turret to be ½ a size bigger and to have 2 heat exorbitant barrels that each could fire a faction of a second after another making the Plasma Turret seem it Constantly firing. This new Ship defense system would be a massive improvement from the older model of the Railgun. They gave the Plasma Turret Design to Federation Military use. By the year 2079 all the Tau'ri ships have had the Railgun Systems removed from them and had the Plasma Turret system installed in all ships that were being constructed or that were call in to have the Plasma Turret systems upgrade.

In the year 2077 the Tau'ri has invented a New Missile type for them to use in combat against other Alien race capital ship. The New Missile type was called: the Naqauhadah Anti-starship cruise missile. The Scientists and Engineers designed a prototype and tested the Anti-starship missile. They found that the Naquhadah Anti-starship cruise missile was 3x's more powerful than a nuclear warhead missile. The Scientists and engineers said that it would take 5-10 direct hits of Naquahadah Anti-starship missiles instead of over 30 conventional nuclear warhead Missiles to bring down the shields of Jaffa Nation's Ha'tak (attack vessel). They give the new Anti-starship missile for the Tau'ri Military to have more powerful missile to by ready to use against possible enemies of the Tau'ri Federation. By the Year 2080 all the Tau'ri Federation Ships have anti-starship missiles: their BC-304B class has 144 Anti-starship cruise missiles and the BC-305 class has 240 Anti-starship cruise missiles.

In 2078 the Tau'ri improved the design of their Plasma Cannons. The Scientists and engineers didn't change the designs of the Plasma cannon but they were able to make the Plasma Cannon 3 xs more powerful than its original design. They give the new design of the Plasma Cannon to the Tau'ri Federation to update their ships with this new design of the Plasma Cannon. By the year 2080 all Tau'ri Federation ships had the update Plasma Cannon installed on their ships.

In the year 2079 the Tau'ri Federation Scientists and Engineers had developed the first Tau'ri Galactic bomber. The Name of this Bomber was the G-301 Bomber. The bomber is about 34.08 meters in length, 62.56 in width, and 31.28 meters in height/depth. The bomber would have a Piloting crew of 2 Pilots to pilot the Bomber. The Bombers Engines systems were 2 Miniature sub-light engines, Miniature Thrusters, and 5 Jet Propulsion engines to land on a Planet or to bomb it target.

The Defenses of the bomber were 4 Plasma Turrets to shoot down any enemy fighters that would try to shoot them down, a New Tau'ri Shield Generator just for the Bomber, and 3 Heat Seeker Missiles. This new Tau'ri generator could take up to 40 hits before failed and making the bomber a vulnerable target for enemy fighters. The armaments of the Bomber were 10 Griffin Air-to-ground Missiles and 5 Naquadah-enhanced nuclear bombs. The scientists and engineers give the designed to the military to begin massive producing the First Generation Tau'ri Galactic Bomber to use to bomb Enemy targets on other planets.

In that same year, the Tau'ri Scientists and Engineers made designs for a 4th Generation Space fighter to replace the F-302B's design. This 4th Generation Space fighter is Called F-302D Heavy-combat-fighter Interceptor. The F-302D is 16.04 Meters in length, 29.44 meters in width and 29.44 in height/depth. The F-302D has 2 pilots to pilot the F-302D Fighter: A Pilot and a Co-pilot.

The F-302D defense was a Tau'ri shielding by a shield Generator. The Shields of the F-302D could take 15 Energy Blasted from a Death Glider or a Wraith Dart. The F-302D Engine units were the same the F-302B model. The Armaments of the F-302D were 4 Miniature wing-mounted Plasma turrets, 8 wing-mounted long range Air-to-air missiles, with 4 A.S.F.H. missiles. The Tau'ri Scientists and engineers give the F-302D designs to the Military to begin massive production F-302D. By the year 2080 the military decided to replace the F-302B's with the New F-302D Heavy-Combat-Fighter Interceptor model.

In the year 2080 the Tau'ri Federation scientists and engineers improved their Galactic Ship computer targeting systems. These new Targeting systems could allow the a Tau'ri main computer to due split second calculations each individual Plasma Turret to precise target each fighter or bomber and shoot them down. The Targeting system also update the Plasma cannon precise to allow the Plasma cannon track detect a capital ship Hyper dive signer to tell if it was a Friendly ship or a hostile ship in war to the witch the Plasma cannon would give the opinion to the operator to fire in a split second at an friend ship if it was hijacked or to attack a hostile ship. By the year 2083 all the Tau'ri ships, Fighters and Bombers had the updated target systems.

In that same year, the Tau'ri designed their first Destroyer class. The name of this new Class is the O'Neill Class or the BZ-301 class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 4 years and a month to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BZ-301 has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BZ-301 is about 1224.25 meters in length, 244.85 meters in width and 429.52 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1224 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 3060 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 196 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301 has 11 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 392 missile Tubes to launch 3920 A.F.S.H. missiles, 1176 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304 class except for that it is Ginormous since the BZ-301 class was built as a warship class like the BC-304B's.

The ship has 20 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BZ-301 has 2 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 2 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 52 F-302C's to 56 F-302D's, and 28 G-301 bombers in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 10 BZ-301's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2081 the Tau'ri designed their first Galactic Science vessel to explore the Universe in more detail than just going thought the Stargate. The Name of the New Class is the Janet Frasier class* or the BX-301 class. The federation engineers said that it would take 2 years and 8 months to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BX-301 has the most advanced weapons obtained from their Alien allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BX-301 is about 800 meters in length, 285 meters in width and 280.25 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 800 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 2000 passengers of scientists who were exploring the universe.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 64 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301 only had 2 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 24 missile Tubes to launch 72 A.F.S.H. missiles, 24 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304 class but small since the BX-301 class was built as a science vessel and not a Warship like the BC-304B's.

The ship has 8 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BX-301 has a single hanger inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The hanger is near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 28 F-302B's to 26 F-302C in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 10 BX-301's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2082 the Tau'ri designed New Battleship Cruiser class to slowly replace the BC-304B class. The name of this new Class is the Chekov Class* or the BC-304C class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 3 years, 1 month, and 28 days to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BC-304C has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BC-304C is about 950 meters in length, 189.96 meters in width and 333.22 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 950 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 2,375 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 152 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-304C has 9 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 76 missile Tubes to launch 760 A.F.S.H. missiles, 76 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304B class except for that it is bigger since the BC-304C class was built as a warship class like the BC-304B's.

The ship has 16 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-304C has 3 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 3 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship and at the outer edge of the ship at the rear of the ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 84 F-302D's to 78 F-302C, and 42 G-301's in all of its hangers. The Federation Republic order 20 BC-304C's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2083 the Tau'ri Federation have design a new cruiser carrier class to slowly replace the BC-305 class of Tau'ri Galactic carriers or the John Sheppard class. The new designed cruiser carrier class is named in the honor George S. Hammond called The George S. Hammond Class* or the BC-305B. The Federation engineers said that it could take 4 ½ years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. This Cruiser carrier now had the most advanced weapon systems Obtained from their Alien Allies. The Cruiser Carrier Design was another hybrid design from both ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Ship design as the BC-304B. The BC-305B is about 1200 meters in length, 240 meters in width and 421 meters in height/depth. The Ship could have a crew of 1200 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 3,000 passengers to transport people to other planets or to other Galaxies.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 192 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-305B had 4 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 115 missile Tubes to launch 1,150 A.F.S.H. missiles, 345 Anti-starship Missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory and the BC-304B's but bigger for more armaments.

They add to the ship 22 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-305B had 6 hangers of the carrier were inside the main frame on the Port and Starboard sides of the Ship. 3 hangers were on the starboard: 2 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship, and 1 hanger near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The other 3 hangers were on the port side: 2 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at mid ship, and 1 hanger near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 168 F-302D's to 156 F-302C, and 78 G-301's in all its hangers. The Federation Republic order 15 BC-305B's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2084 the Tau'ri Scientists and engineers designed the Tau'ri 1st Generation advance Galactic tank to use in planetary battles. The Advance Tank has Advance Armor Plating made from an energy extortion material that can take the damage of a single Artillery Plasma Cannon or 1 1/2 staff cannon and has a miniature Shield generator to create a Shield around the tank strong enough for 2 single barreled Plasma Cannons or 3 Jaffa Staff cannon shoots before failing. they give the 1st generation advance galactic tank to the Tau'ri federation government to begin massive producing their 1st generation advance Galactic tank to have to defend the Tau'ri Federation from any interstellar threat.

In the same year, the Tau'ri federation Scientists and engineers took the design of their Capital ship Plasma Cannon and redesigned it as a ground Artillery Plasma cannon roughly the size of their old Railgun turret for their planetary ground forces to use as artillery. they give Artillery Plasma Cannon to the Tau'ri federation government to begin massive producing Plasma Artillery cannons to have to defend the Tau'ri Federation from any interstellar threat.

In the year 2085 the Tau'ri Federation upgraded their Galactic Shipyards technology in defensive and offensive systems to better defend itself if attacked. Each Galactic Shipyard has 144 Plasma Turrets for shooting down enemy fighters and bombers. 48 Plasma Cannons to defend itself from enemy Capital ships that would try to destroy the Shipyard. The shipyard has 80 missile tubes to launch 800 A.F.S.H. missiles, 80 Naquadah warhead Anti-starship cruise missiles, Nuclear Warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. By the year 2090 all the Tau'ri Federation Galactic shipyards have these Upgrades installed on them.

With the Tau'ri Federation now 5 new classes of Galactic ships to build to defend their Galactic Territory the Tau'ri federation decided to build 3 more Galactic shipyards but build them over Mining planet P4B-104 to help build the new Class of Ship the BX-301 class faster their engineers and construction workers said it would take 10 years to build all 3 Galactic Shipyards meaning that the shipyard would not completed by 2094. The Tau'ri decided that they would postpone the Construct of their BX-301 class until the 3 Galactic Shipyards above P4B-104 were completed.

For the rest of their new ship Classes of Ships they would divide them between their Galactic Shipyards to build their new Galactic class ships faster. They decided to have Earth's Galactic Shipyards above their Planet to produce their BZ-301 class ships meaning that it now took about 1 year, 4 months, and 9 days to build a BZ-301. Neo Nova would have Galactic Shipyards above it would produce the BC-305B class ships meaning that it now took about a 1 ½ years to build a BC-305B. Both planets P5A-101 and P5A-115 Galactic shipyards would produce BC-304C class ships meaning that it now took about 7.584 months to build a BC-304C.

* * *

* Named in the honor of Dr. Janet Frasier that died in 2004.

* Named in the Honor of Russian Colonel Chekov who died in 2006.

* Named in the Honor U.S. air Force General Lieutenant General George Hammond who died in 2008.


	6. A New Tau'ri Military Section

Tau'ri New Military Galactic Section

The year is now August 19, 2088 and the military of the Tau'ri Federation saw that their ranks were too small for such a big universe to fight a major Galactic war if it breaks out. The Tau'ri Federation military decided to form a New Section to their Military to bring in some new galactic ranks. This New Section was called the Tau'ri Galactic Space Navy. The Section was found by some of the Military Officers and personal of the Tau'ri Planetary Air force and Navy. The Galactic space navy the new Ranks were Galactic Fleet Admiral, Galactic Admiral chief of space Navy Operations, Galactic Vice Admiral, Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half), and Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). The Galactic Air Force included new galactic ranks into the air force: Galactic General of the Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Air Force, Galactic general Air Force, Galactic Lieutenant General Air Force, Galactic Major General of Air Force, Galactic Brigadier General Air Force, and finally Planetary General of Air forces. This Knew military section and ranks made the Tau'ri Federation Military more powerful but the Tau'ri Federation Republic government said that they were not as powerful as them at that they must obey orders.

The first was a Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) was higher than the Rank of Fleet Admiral. A Galactic Rear admiral (lower half) would have all the Fleet admirals in their fleet to advise them and to maintain order in their Military forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,008,450 dollars each year. A Galactic Rear Admiral (lower Half) can have under their command 12-24 BZ-301's, 6-12 BC-304C, and 6-12 BX-301 with 1,793-3,587 Tau'ri Fighters and 869-1,793 G-301. A Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc. under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The other Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) was higher that the Galactic Rank of Galactic Rear admiral (lower half). This Galactic military Job Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) paid him or her over a million Dollars: 1,176, 525 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) would have the First Galactic Naval Rank and Fleet Admirals to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) could have under their command 24-36 BZ-301's, 12-18 BC-304C's, 6-9 BC-305B's, and 6-9 BX-301's with 3,587-5,136 Tau'ri Fighters and 1,793-2,568 G-301's. A Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc. under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The Next new military rank of the Navy was the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. The rank of a Galactic Vice admiral was higher than both the ranks of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower and upper half). This Galactic military Job Galactic Vice admiral paid him or her over 1.25 million Dollars: 1,344,600 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Vice Admiral was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Vice Admiral would have the 2 lower Galactic Naval ranks to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Vice Admiral could have under them between 36-48 BZ-301s, 18-24 BC-304C's, 9-12 BC-305B's, 9-12 BX-301's with 5,091-6,849 Tau'ri Fighters and 2,545-3,424 G-301's.

The finally 2 new ranks of the military of Navy were Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations and Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Rank of Galactic Admiral chief of naval operations was higher than the rank of Galactic Vice Admiral but wasn't higher a Galactic Fleet admiral. This Galactic military Job Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,512,675 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. The Galactic Admiral of Space Naval operation would have the 3 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations under their command 48-60 BZ-301's, 24-30 BC-304C's,12-15 BC-305B, 12-15 BX-301 with 6,849-8,561 Tau'ri fighters and 3,424-4,280 G-301's.

The highest rank of the new military ranks of the Space navy would be the rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Galactic Fleet Admiral was higher than the rank of Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval operations. This Galactic military Job paid him or her makes nearly 1.75 million dollars: 1,680,750 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Fleet Admiral was more due to act that it was a Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have 4 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to advise them and to maintain order in their Galactic Naval forces. A Galactic Fleet admiral could under their command 60-72 BZ-301's, 30-36 BC-304C's, 15-18 BC-305B, 15-18 BX-301 with 8,561-9,744 and 4,280-4,872 G-301's. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have all the lower upper Navy ranks under his or her command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The first new Galactic Air Force Military rank of the Tau'ri Galactic Air Forces would be the rank of Galactic Planetary General of the Air Forces. The rank of Galactic Planetary General was higher a General of the air forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General Galactic Air Forces pays him or her over ¾ of a million dollars: 840,375 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General air force was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Planetary General Air Forces would have under their command all the lower High command of Air forces (like General of the air force, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Planetary General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Planetary General could have from 16,914-28,190 + Aircraft, 928,017 to over 1.546 million active Personnel, 556,566- 927,610 civilian personnel, 214,200-357,000 reserve Personnel and 320,100-533,500 Air Guard Personnel.

The next Galactic Air Force Military rank of the Tau'ri Galactic Air Forces would be the rank of Galactic Brigadier General of the Air Forces. The rank of Galactic Brigadier General was higher a General of an air force Planetary air forces but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General Galactic Air Forces pays him or her over a million dollars: 1,008,450 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General air force was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Brigadier General Air Forces would have under their command all the lower High command of Air force (like Planetary General of the air force, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Brigadier General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Planetary Galactic General Brigadier could have from 28,190- 39,466 Aircraft, 1.546 million to over 2.165 million active Personnel, 927,610-1.298 million civilian personnel, 357,000- 469,800 reserve Personnel and 533,500- 746,900 Air Guard Personnel.

The Next Galactic military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Major General. The rank of Galactic Major General was higher than the rank of Galactic Brigadier General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half). The new Galactic military Job of Galactic Major General paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,176,525 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Major General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Major General would have under their command the first Galactic Military Rank and all the lower High command of Air Force (like Galactic Brigadier General Air force, Planetary General Air force, General of the Air force etc...) to advice the Galactic Major General. A Galactic Major General could have from 39,466-50,742 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 2.165 million to over 2.784 million Active Personnel, 1.298 million to over 1.669 Civilian Personnel, 469,800-612,600 Reserve Personnel, 746,900-960,300 Air Guard Personnel.

The Next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General. The Rank of Galactic Lieutenant General was higher than the rank of Galactic Major General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic Lieutenant General paid him or her over 1.25 million dollars: 1,344,600 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Lieutenant was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Lieutenant General would have only the First 2 Galactic Ranks (Galactic Brigadier General and Galactic Major General) to advice the Galactic Lieutenant General and to maintain order in their Military forces. The Galactic Lieutenant General of the Air force could have from 50,742-62,018 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 2.784 million to over 3.402 million Active Personnel, 1.669 million to over 2.040 million Civilian Personnel, 612,600-755,400 reserve personnel, 960,300-1.173 million Air Guard Personnel.

The next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic General. The rank of Galactic General was higher than the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Space Naval Operation. The Galactic military Job of Galactic General paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,512,675 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General would have the 3 lower Galactic Ranks to advice Galactic General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Air force could have from 62,018-73,294 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 3.402 million to over 3.661 million Active Personnel, 1.669 million to over 2.040 Civilian Personnel, 755,400-898,200 reserve personnel, 1,173 million-1.387 million Air Guard Personnel.

The finally rank of the Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the Rank of Galactic General of the Galactic Air forces. The Galactic General of the Galactic Air force is the highest military of the air force and was higher than a Galactic General, General of the air force but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic General of the Army paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,680,750 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General of the Army was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General of the Army would have all 4 Lower Galactic Ranks to advice the Galactic General of the Army and to help maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Air force could have from 73,294-84,570 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 3.661 million to over 3.920 million Active Personnel, 2.040 million to over 2.2 million Civilian Personnel, 898,200 to over 1.041 million reserve personnel 1.387 to over 1.600 million Air Guard Personnel.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic Military Promoted General of the Air force, Jack O'Neill to the Rank of Galactic General of the Air force due to his Experience in combat and in being a Diplomat for the Tau'ri Federation Republic. They Promoted Air Force General Samantha Carter to the Rank of Galactic Air Force General to her experience with their early starships(BC-304's) and Combat with other alien races. They Promoted Newly Promoted Air Force General Cameron Mitchell to the rank of Galactic Air Force Lieutenant General to his experience and combat with other alien races.

They Promoted Air force newly promoted Lieutenant General Pierce to the Rank of Galactic Air Force Major General to his experience and combat with other alien races. They promoted Air Force General Albert Reynolds to the rank of Galactic Air Force Brigadier General to his experience and combat with other alien races. They promoted Air Force Major General Walter Davis Harriman to the Rank of Galactic Planetary Air Force General to his experience with other alien races.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic Promoted a few of their Galactic Fleet Admirals to the Rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. One of the Fleet admirals of the Tau'ri was Fleet Admiral Lee Thomason and they promoted him to the Rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral due to his Experience and combat on Earth and to the Tactics he uses to lead the Tau'ri Fleet to victory if Into a Major Galactic Space naval war.

they Promoted a few of their Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Admiral to help their Galactic Fleet Admirals maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Admirals of Chief of Naval Operations was: Admiral Jerry Arnold that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Galactic Naval operations to help Newly Promoted Galactic Fleet Admiral in Organizing the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Vice Admirals to the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral to help out the Galactic Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations with the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Tau'ri Vice Admirals was Jessica Orlov that they Promoted to the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Rear Admirals (Upper Half) to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half) to help out the Galactic Vice Admirals, Galactic Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations and the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Rear Admirals was: Admiral Ai Guan that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper Half) to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Rear Admirals (Lower Half) to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Lower half) to help out the Galactic Rear Admirals(Upper half), Vice Admirals, Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations, and the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Rear Admirals (Lower Half) was Amy Douglas that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Lower) to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.


	7. Expansion II

Expansion II

The date is now June 4, 2092 and the Tau'ri Federation has continually Prospering since the year 2076, and has invested new Technology for them to use. The federation has colonized over 103 more planets to set up Tau'ri Planetary civilizations on other planets. they have also over 30 Planets that their Stargate Exploration teams (Stargate teams) visited that joined the Federation Republic for a total of 298 planets that they Colonized and Joined the Federation Republic give increase the amount of Territory that the Federation now controls. The Tau'ri Federation Republic order all their recently Colonized Planets from the Year 2076 to the Present under their Control or Protect to each have an Intergalactic Transmitter to contact the Tau'ri Fleet or Earth if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet. The Federation Republic territory mainly expanded about 5,493 light years* in diameter around Earth in the Year 2092.

The Federation has 25 Mining Colonies in their Galactic Territory to mine for values minerals and supply them to the federation to use to give their colonies the raw material to build and bigger civilization on the planets that they have colonized. The mining colonies provide the Federation with the Raw material needed to build more of federation ships to defend their territory from any Galactic Power or Alien race that would attack them.

The following is a List of some of the Planets that the Tau'ri Federation colonized since the year 2055:

The colonist's population of P5A-263 has growth massively since it was colonized in 2076. The Population Jumped from 2 million people to over 6.4 million with their Children and with more Colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the Universe or to just to try to start a life on another planet. They have over 15 Major Cities and over 150 small towns across the planet and still build more Cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from the federations mining planets.

The colonists on P5A-263 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decided on a decision. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary Senate with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 13 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government.

The Planetary Council members serving terms of 5 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 37 Sectors with each sector having 5 Senators for a total 185 Senators representing them in the Planetary Senate.

The Colonist Population of P4B-102 has grown dramatically since it was colonized in 2078. The Population Jumped from 1.5 million people to over 4.8 million people with their Children, with more Colonists from Earth, and with the Raw Building Materials from the federation mining planet. They have over major cities 20 and over 200 Towns across the planet and still building more Cities and town.

The colonists on P5A-102 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decide on a decision. They would have a Planetary Council of 9 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Representatives. The Government divided the Planet into 33 Sectors with each sector having 3 representatives for a total 99 Representatives representing them in the planetary House of Representatives.

The Colonist population of P4B-195 which the Federation turned in a Mining colony has grown to over twice it sizes since it was colonized in 2077. The population jumped from 2 million People to over 8 million people with their children, and with more Miners, colonists coming from Earth and federation trading companies' personal coming to stay and gather and ship out the raw building materials to other federation colonies that need the raw building materials to grow.

The colonists on P4B-195 have set up their own planetary government similar to the colonies planetary governments that were setup, their planetary government would have the Planet divided into 85 sectors with Territory Governors being elected in their Sector Territory. The planetary government would have a Planetary Council of 9 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 10 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The governors of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Governors with all the Governors of their Planet to represent their sectors in the planetary House of Governors.

The colonist's population of P5A-241 has growth massively since it was colonized in 2080. The Population Jumped from 1.75 million people to over 5.25 million with their Children and with more Colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the Universe or to just to try to start a life on another planet. They have over 15 Major Cities and over 150 small towns across the planet and still build more Cities and towns thanks to the raw building materials from the federations mining planets.

The colonists on P5A-241 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decide on a decision. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary Senate with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 13 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government.

The Planetary Council members serving terms of 12 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 33 Sectors with each sector having 5 Senators for a total 165 Senators representing them in the Planetary Senate.

The Colonist Population of P4B-250 has grown dramatically since it was colonized in 2081. The Population Jumped from 1.25 million people to over 3.43 million people with their Children, with more Colonists from Earth, and with the Raw Building Materials from the federation mining planet. They have over major cities 25 and over 250 Towns across the planet and still building more Cities and town.

The colonists on P4B-250 have set up their own planetary government like the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decide on a decision. They would have a Planetary Council of 15 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Representatives. The Government divided the Planet into 33 Sectors with each sector having 5 representatives for a total 165 Representatives representing them in the planetary House of Representatives.

The Colonist population of P5A-113 which the Federation turned in a Mining colony has grown to over twice it sizes since it was colonized in 2081. The population jumped from 2 million People to over 5.5 million people with their children, and with more Miners, colonists coming from Earth and federation trading companies' personal coming to stay and gather and ship out the raw building materials to other federation colonies that need the raw building materials to grow.

The colonists on P5A-113 have set up their own planetary government like the colonies planetary governments that were setup, their planetary government would have the Planet divided into 105 sectors with Territory Governors being elected in their Sector Territory. The planetary government would have a Planetary Council of 7 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The governors of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Governors with all the Governors of their Planet to represent their sectors in the planetary House of Governors.

The colonist's population of P4B-136 has growth massively since it was colonized in 2082. The Population Jumped from ¾ of a million people to over 2.0625 million with their Children and with more Colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the Universe or to just to try to start a life on another planet. They have over 20 Major Cities and over 225 small towns across the planet and still build more Cities and towns thanks to the raw building materials from the federations mining planets.

The colonists on P5A-263 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decide on a decision. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary Senate with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 15 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government.

The Planetary Council members serving terms of 5 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 57 Sectors with each sector having 5 Senators for a total 285 Senators representing them in the Planetary Senate.

The Colonist Population of P4A-105 has grown dramatically since it was colonized in 2074. The Population Jumped from 1.5 million people to over 6.75 million people with their Children, with more Colonists from Earth, and with the Raw Building Materials from the federation mining planet. They have over major cities 60 and over 450 Towns across the planet and still building more Cities and town.

The colonists on P5A-102 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decide on a decision. They would have a Planetary Council of 11 members to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Representatives. The Government divided the Planet into 23 Sectors with each sector having 5 representatives for a total 115 Representatives representing them in the planetary House of Representatives.

The rest of Federation Colonies in their Galactic Territory population grown dramatically. The federation population of the colonies grew from 76.87 million-115 million people in the year 2077 to over 245 million- 460 million in the Year 2092.

In the year 2091 The Tau'ri Federation Republic Government decided on how to deal with their Colonies and star systems under them protect reach a servant population size and wanted some since of Independent and to have their own Planetary Government and Economy in the Tau'ri Federation Republic. The Tau'ri federation republic to saying to their star systems control their control or Protect that went their Planetary Population reaches over 25 million people as citizen in the Tau'ri Federation Republic's Galactic territory under their Protection they have the option to become a Tau'ri Federation Republic State with 3 representatives representing them in the Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Government.

* * *

* Some of the Tau'ri Federation Republic Planets that joined them for Protection under the Tau'ri Federation Republic were a as far 15,000 Light years ago, away from Earth.


	8. The Ammon Imperial War

Ammon Imperial war

The year is now October 19, 2096 and the Tau'ri Federation and the Lucian Alliance Republic or the L.A.R. for short are in a Galactic war called the Ammon Imperial War with another Galactic Government called the Ammon* Empire* for over a year that started on March 9, 2095 by the Tau'ri Planet P4B-201 bring attack by an unknown fleet and Size of an army that came thought the Stargate and destroyed and capture the Planet to show that a New Galactic power is challenging the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the L.A.R. Government Authority, power and influence in the Galaxy. The Galactic war was with an Organization called the Ammon Lucian Empire that had sizeable fleets to take on all their Fleets and massive clone armies as planetary forces to invasion their Territories.

The Ammon Lucian Empire has a invasion of a Fleet over 220 Battleship Ha'tak's, 100 A.L.E. destroyers, and 60 A.L.E. carriers with over 86,610 A.L.E. fighters, 21,600 A.L.E. mid-range bombers and 8,820 A.L.E. transports to launch a massive invasion of the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. territory. They ground forces have about 40 million troops made of clones and 400,000 staff cannons to attack the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the Lucian Alliance Republic to conquer them.

The A.L.E. has defensive Fleet the size of 60 A.L.E. destroyers, 20 A.L.E. battleships Ha'tak, and 40 A.L.E. carriers with 6,790 A.L.E. fighters, 1,700 A.L.E. mid-range bombers and 680 A.L.E. transports in their Galactic Territory to defend their territory from an invasion force. They have 8 million troops made of clones and 80,000 staff cannons as a defensive army to maintain their oppression of the people and enslaved in their Territory and to defend their territory from an invasion force. Their planetary air forces in their territory have 47,100 A.L.E. fighters and 11,775 A.L.E. mid-range bombers.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic has defensive fleet made up 102 warships ready for action and were made up of: 38 BC-304B's, 26 BC-305's, 10 BZ-301's, 8 BC-305B's and 20 BC-304C's. The Fleet has over 4,650 Tau'ri fighters to support their Command ships. They have defensive army of 9.299 Million troops, 92,990 advanced Tanks and 61,993 Artillery Plasma Cannons. Their Planetary air forces on all their Planets have a Total of 61,798 Tau'ri fighters and 31,875 G-301 bombers to protect their planets from a massive Galactic invasion.

By the first year of the War with the A.L.E the Tau'ri federation fleet lost 3 BC-304B's, 3 BC-305's and a BC-305B with over 500 F-302C and 1,000 F-302D fighters and 750 G-301 Bombers due to overwhelming Invade forces of the Ammon Empire. However, the rest of their Fleet was force to Retreat from the Outer most of their Territory's* leaving them to defend for themselves until the Tau'ri Federation could produce a large enough fleet to broken though the A.L.E. lines.

They had to retreat because their Fleet is spread too thin and were easy targets by the massive size of the A.L.E. invasion Fleet. after they could gather their force into Battle groups they could hold their Galactic Territory. their fleet was reorganizing into battle groups of their Fleet can destroy 18 Ha'tak Battleships, 21 A.L.E. destroyers and 18 A.L.E. carriers with over 5,000 A.L.E. fighters and 1,250 mid-range bombers thanks to more advanced shielding Technology and ship to ship combat systems.

The L.A.R. has defensive Fleet the size of 66 L.A.R. destroyers, 86 L.A.R. Battleships and 28 L.A.R. carriers with 20,700 L.A.R. fighters, 5,175 L.A.R. mid-range bombers and 2,070 L.A.R. transports in their Galactic Territory to defend their territory from an invasion force. They have 20 million troops and 200,000 staff cannons as a defensive army in their Territory and to defend their territory from an invasion force. Their planetary air forces in their territory have 30,000 L.A.R. fighters and 7,500 L.A.R. mid-range bombers.

In the first of the war with the A.L.E. invasion forces the L.A.R. lost over 30 L.A.R. destroyers, 40 L.A.R. battleships and 10 L.A.R. carriers with over 4,000 L.A.R. fighters and 1,000 Mid-range bombers. They have lost over 20 star systems, over 1.5 million troops and 15,000 staff cannons and have 500,000 troops being captured from the A.L.E. invasion forces. The A.L.E. lost more than 1.2 million troops and over 12,000 staff cannons so far in their invasion of the L.A.R.

Back-story

During the first year of the war the Tau'ri federation and the other Galactic Nation's noticed that the Lucian Empire is using massive clone armies to invade their Galactic Territories. The Tau'ri federation asked if the Lucian Alliance Republic knew of any Lucian leaders that disagreed and left the Lucian Alliance went it was being reformed into the Lucian Alliance Republic over 70 years ago. The Lucian alliance President Bennu* said that bring the Lucian Alliance was being reformed into the Lucian Alliance Republic about a group led by Khalfani*.

In the year 2022 the Lucian Alliance exiles found a planet about 60,250 light years away from Earth, 20,250 away from the Jaffa Nation, and 10,250 light years away from the L.A.R. They began to expand around their planet and began to enslave all the planets inhabits around 9,250 light years with over 462 planets. They enslaved most of their populations and made deals with other Farm planet communities by threading them by the threading to kill their families and to supply goods to the planet that they have enslaved. The Supplies were for supplying food to the clones they would start massive producing from their cloning facilities to create massive clone armies to destroy the Tau'ri federation and the Lucian Alliance Republic.

The Lucian Alliance Exiles founded the Ammon Lucian Empire or the A.L.E. for short on January 9, 2022 like Nazi Germany like what the Tau'ri had on their home world (Earth) over 89 years ago, from 1933-1945. However, this Galactic Ammon Nazi party government has a small council of members Named Fenyang*, Nathifa*, Runihura*, Yafeu*, and Hondo* to advice King Khalfani to make wise decisions to lead the Ammon Lucian Empire into the Future. The A.L.E. government ordered all the Planets under their Control or Protect to each have an Interstellar transmitter to contact the A.L.E. Fleet or their Galactic Capital if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet.

In the year 2030 The Ammon Lucian Empire began construction on 24 Galactic Shipyards above 6 of their resources rich planets: 4 Galactic Shipyards above P3C-307, 4 Galactic Shipyards above P4C-219, 4 Galactic Shipyards above P1C-327, 4 Galactic Shipyards above P5C-109, 4 Galactic Shipyards above P1C-225 and the rest above P3C-250 to begin massive producing warships for war against the Tau'ri Federation Republic, and the L.A.R. Their Engineers said it would take 20 years meaning by the 2050 they would complete their Galactic Shipyards.

They have ordered the construction of 24 Fighter and bomber factories on their 6 Galactic Shipyard production planets: 4 fighter and bomber factories on P3C-307, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P4C-219, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P1C-327, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P5C-109, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P1C-225 and the rest on P3C-250 to begin massive producing fighters and bombers to fight their enemies. Their Engineers and construction workers said it would take 15 years meaning by the 2045 they would complete their 24 fighter and bomber factories.

In that same year, the Ammon Lucian Empire government ordered their Engineers to begin construction of 30 ginormous cloning facilities* to begin cloning clones to create massive clone armies to fight the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the L.A.R ground forces. Their Engineers and construction workers said that it would take 25 years meaning that by the year 2055 they would complete their cloning Facilities to begin cloning clone armies to fight the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the L.A.R. ground forces.

Over the years lead up to war with the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. the Ammon Lucian Empire redesigned their ship Designs by secret spies Scientists and Engineers in the L.A.R. and Jaffa Nation to create new Classes of ships and invent new Technology to fight their enemies. In the year 2033 the A.L.E. redesigned their Ha'tak designs. They redesigned Ha'tak was called A.L.E. Battleship Ha'tak. The ship would now be 850 meters in length, 370 meters in width, and 192.5 meters in height/depth. The A.L.E. Ha'tak designs were like the L.A.R. Battleship Designs. The A.L.E. Engineers said it would take 1 ½ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard.

They most only took out the Tretradron building to create more solid designs like how the Jaffa Nation and Lucian Alliance Republic designs their ship into a more solid design. They took out most of the Tredradron and left the tip of Tretradron build and redesigned it like in between its original design and of the Tau'ri and Jaffa Nation bridge designs for their ships into a bridge command center. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 250 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,250 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of A.L.E. were like the Jaffa Nation's and L.A.R.'s but there are a few differences. The Ship has 28 ship cannons* to use to ship to ship combat, 67 anti-space fighter turrets* to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The A.L.E. Ha'taks' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 10 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 85 Death Gliders, 21 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 9 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The A.L.E. government ordered as many Battleship Ha'tak's to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2034 the A.L.E. engineers designed first Destroyer class. The new Design was called A.L.E. destroyers. The A.L.E. destroyer designs were like the L.A.R. destroyer designs. The ship is 1,062.5 meters in length, 687.5 meters in width, and 415.625 meters in height/depth. The A.L.E. engineers said it would take 2.25 years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 375 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,875 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of A.L.E. destroyer was like the Jaffa Nation's Destroyer designs. The Ship has 42 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 100 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 25 missile tubes* 125 Anti-starship cruise missiles. The A.L.E. destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 23 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 127 Death Gliders, 32 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 13 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evocate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The A.L.E. government ordered as many A.L.E. destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2035 the A.L.E. engineers design their First Carrier Class called the A.L.E. Carrier. The designs were like the L.A.R. Super carrier designs. The ship is 2,100 meters in length, 420 meters in width, and 600 meters in height/depth. The A.L.E. engineers said it would take 4.5 years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 750 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 3,750 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of A.L.E. carrier was like the L.A.R.'s. The Ship has 28 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 201 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 10 missile tubes to launch 30 anti-starship cruise missiles. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 50 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 425 Death Gliders, 106 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 42 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The A.L.E. government ordered 100 A.L.E. carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2036 the A.L.E. engineers redesigned the Al'kesh Design. The new Design was called the A.L.E. mid-range bombers. The engineers took out the tip of the Tretradron design in the bombers. The Bomber 52.5 meters in length, and 15 meters in height/depth. The A.L.E. engineers said it would take 6 days to complete one of their new mid-range bombers in one Fighter and bomber factories. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 18 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 82 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The mid-range bombers have of the most advanced weapons systems in the A.L.E. The Ship has 8 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The mid-range bomber defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 3 Transportation rings. The armaments of the Jaffa Mid-Range Bomber were only 52 Plasma Charges to bomb enemy military emplacements in enemy territory or any enemy occupational forces in their Territory. The A.L.E. government ordered as many mid-range bombers to supply their Destroyers and carriers to be produced as soon as possible to bomb enemy targets in enemy territory or occupy forces in their Territory.

In the same year, the A.L.E. engineers redesigned the Death Glider Design. The new Design was called the A.L.E. Fighter. The fighter 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The A.L.E. Engineers said it would take 2 days to complete one of their new A.L.E. fighters in one of the Fighter and bomber factories. The Jaffa fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, 2 Jet engines for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 4 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters. The A.L.E. government ordered as many A.L.E. Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

They also redesigned the design of the Tal'tak (Transport) and they renamed it just an A.L.E. Transport. They took out about 2 meters of the tip of the Tretradron design. The ship is 35.2 meters in length, width 11 meters, and 4.95 meters in height/depth. The engineers said that it would take 4 days to complete one of their New A.L.E. Transports in one of their Fighter and bomber factories. The Engine units of the A.L.E. Transport were the on the A.L.E. Mid-range bomber. The transports defenses were Goa'uld Shielding and 4 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The A.L.E. transport needed a crew 6 to maintain the systems of the Transport. The Transportation systems of the Transport were Transportation rings and escape pods if they activated the ships self-destruct.

With all their newly redesigned warships the A.L.E. government decided to change the way of produce of their Galactic Shipyards went their completed. They ordered the Galactic Shipyards over P4C-327 and P3C-307 to begin mainly producing A.L.E. carriers, meaning that the A.L.E. now could produce carrier in 6.75 months to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The Planets of P4C-219 and P3C-307 would mainly focus on Building A.L.E Battleship Ha'tak meaning that the A.L.E. now could produce an A.L.E. battleship in 2.25 months. Finally, the Planets P1C-327 and P5C-109 would mainly focus on building A.L.E. Destroyers, meaning that A.L.E. now could produce a Destroyer in 3.375 months.

* * *

* Ammon means Unseen, concealed, or Hidden in Egyptian

* The Ammon Empire was formed in 2025, in was formed by a group led by Khalfani* 10 Lucian Alliance leaders wanted to continue the war against the Tau'ri until either other side was destroyed or they were. The Bennu said that they were banished and exiled along with their followers with a few supply ships out of the Lucian Alliance Republic territory. However just as they were about to leave the exiles said that someday they would return and destroy the Lucian Alliance republic, the Tau'ri, and the Jaffa Nation and only have the old Lucian Alliance returned to it rightful glory. The Ammon Empire was organized like Galactic Government was similarly to the Tau'ri Nazis that ruled by fear back during the Tau'ri's inner conflict called World War II.

* The Tau'ri Federation has about 100 star systems or 1/3 of their star systems stretching out over 15,000 light years due to their locations by the Stargate network forcing the Tau'ri federation Republic to stretching their Galactic Naval Fleet thinly to patrol star systems that joined the Tau'ri Federation Republic.

* The Name Bennu is a girl's name and Means: eagle in Egyptian. She is the president and leader of the New Lucian alliance Republic and his Friend with many of the Tau'ri leaders in hope to became allies with the Tau'ri. She learned from some Tau'ri historians about some of the Tau'ri history like WWII etc.

* The name Khalfani Means shall rule in Egyptian. He was a Respectable and ruthless Lucian Alliance Second before the Lucian Alliance surrendered to the Tau'ri and began to reform into the Lucian Alliance Republic.

* Fenyang is a man's name. The name means Conquer in Egyptian.

* Nathifa is a woman's name. The name means Pure in Egyptian.

* Runihura is a man's name. The Name means Destroyer in Egyptian.

* Yafeu is a man's name. The name means Bold in Egyptian.

* Hondo is a man name. The name means War in Egyptian.

* a single ginormous cloning Facility could create over 50,000 clones each year

* The L.A.R. cannon was invented in 2030 by L.A.R. scientists and Engineers. The Cannon was 2 ½xs as large as a staff Cannon and 2xs more powerful.

* A L.A.R. anti-space fighter turret is like a Jaffa staff cannon but the turret could move in any direction unlike the staff cannon to where it was attached to the ship.

* Like the Tau'ri Missile tubes to launch missiles.


	9. Battle of Neo Nova and P4A-105

Battles of Neo Nova and P4A-105

The Date is November 12, 2097 and the Tau'ri fleet is on the Defensive on protection their planets closet to the A.L.E. attack forces. The Tau'ri has also decided cancel the Production of their BX-301 class ships because are in a State of war and need all their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight the A.L.E. Fleet. They would build 15 more Galactic Shipyards above all their Galactic Ship Production Planets.

They decided to build 2 more Galactic shipyards above Earth and 2 more above P4B-104 to produce more BZ-301 class ships faster. This meant that the Tau'ri Federation can produce a BZ-301 in 10 months and 25 days to complete and have ready for Combat. This meant the Tau'ri Federation will have 5 Galactic Shipyards above Earth and 5 Galactic shipyards above P4B-104 and would be able to produce a BZ-301 in 4.88 months to have a BZ-301 completed and ready for combat. they decided to have Neo Nova and P5A-101 together to produce more BC-305B's faster, they also would give Neo Nova 1 more Galactic Shipyards and 2 more above P5A-101 to produce more BC-305B faster. This meant that Tau'ri Federation is able to produce a BC-305 in 4.5 months to have a BC-305B completed and have ready for combat against the A.L.E. forces.

The Planet P5A-115 with addition 3 Galactic Shipyards build above the planet to produce BC-304C Class ships faster. They also choose another One of their Rich Resource Planets: P4B-145 to begin constructing 5 Galactic shipyards to help P5A-115 with the Produce of their BC-304C class Warships to construct and fight the A.L.E. Fleets. This meant that the Tau'ri Federation can produce a BC-304C in 3.792 months to have a BC-304C completed and have ready for combat. the Tau'ri Engineers said that it would take 4 ¼ years to construction all the new Galactic Shipyards above their Ship Production Planet in at Wartime Construction speed meeting in the year 2100 all their Galactic would be completed and ready to massive produce warships faster.

The A.L.E. has decided to attack one of the Tau'ri Galactic ship production planets: Neo Nova because they knew that the Tau'ri Federation would quickly begin to construction more Production Facilities to make more of their Galactic Warships faster to defeat them. They decided to attack Neo Nova with 12 A.L.E. destroyers, 24 Ha'tak Battleships, and 6 A.L.E. carriers with over 6,114 A.L.E. fighters and 1528 A.L.E. mid-Range bombers with 2 A.L.E. Admirals, Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half), Admiral Rashidi*and Galactic Rear Admiral (lower Half), Admiral Theoris* leading the Attack on Tau'ri Federation Planet: Neo Nova. If they are able to take out Neo Nova they would be able to stop part of the Tau'ri Federation Galactic Shipyard production of the Tau'ri federation Galactic class, the BC-305B above Neo Nova.

Neo Nova only has 6 Galactic Shipyards with a Small Tau'ri Galactic Fleet lead by Rear Admiral (lower half): Admiral John Steve guarding their Galactic Shipyards from an Enemy Attack. The Fleet was made up of a BZ-301, 4 BC-304B, a BC-305 and a BC-305B with 1,708 Tau'ri fighters and 854 Bombers to Defend the Planet while the rest of the Tau'ri Fleet struggle to stay their ground against the A.L.E. invasion fleet and armies in their Galactic Territory.

Captain Nathan Lance abroad the U.S.S. Courage* to Admiral John Steve "Admiral, sir our ships sensors are picking up hyperspace windows open just out of Weapons Range, they Signers aren't of Tau'ri Federation, Jaffa Nation or L.A.R. hyper dive signers." Admiral John Steve to Captain Nathan Lance "tell the fleet and the Galactic shipyards to raise tell all ships to raise Shields, bring all Weapons systems online, load all Missile tubes, launch all fighters and bombers, and go to battle stations."

Captain Amun* aboard the Revenge* to Admiral Rashidi "Admiral, Sir we're coming out of Hyper Space." Admiral Rashidi "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tube, and launch all fighters and bombers as we exit Hyperspace as soon as possible." Captain Amun "yes, sir." The 2 Fleets have a massive space battle that lasted for 2 days and ending with the Tau'ri Federation forces being able to hold the Neo Nova space but their lost their entire defensive Fleet at Neo Nova. Their Galactic shipyards took heavy damage from A.L.E. destroyers able to cause enough damage to the Tau'ri shields protecting their Galactic shipyards to cause their shields to failure.

the Aftermath of the Battle of Neo Nova caused the Tau'ri Federation Republic to send Galactic Battle Group 6 made up of 4 BZ-301 destroyers, 5 BC-304B's and 2 BC-305's with over 1,000 Galactic fighters and 500 Galactic bombers to guard Neo Nova while the Tau'ri Federation Republic quickly repair the Damage from the A.L.E. attack. The Tau'ri Galactic Shipyards above to temporarily being knocked out for 18 months for repairing their Galactic Shipyards damage from the Battle. The A.L.E. saw that even though their fleet failed to destroy the Tau'ri Neo Nova Galactic Shipyards they were able to postpone the Tau'ri Federation Republic from building more BC-305B's carriers to help with a significance Galactic fighter and bomber support their Galactic Fleets with Fighters to combat Enemy Fleet Carriers fighters and bombers.

* * *

The date is December 21, 2097 and the Tau'ri Federation Republic is having their Resource Rich supply Planets falling under A.L.E. attacks. The A.L.E. decided to attack the Planet P4A-105 because the Tau'ri Federation Republic were Mining massive amounts of Naquadah to fuel and build their Warships along with massive amounts of Trinium to Supply their Galactic Shipyards to build their warships to fight the A.L.E. fleet.

The A.L.E Decided to attack P4A-105 with a Fleet lead by A.L.E. Vice Admiral Theoris* and her Second in Command Rear Admiral (Upper half) Nassor* with 6 A.L.E. Destroyers, 12 A.L.E. Battleship Ha'tak's, and 4 A.L.E. super carriers with over 2,000 A.L.E. fighters and over 500 Mid-range bombers to destroy any Tau'ri Defensive fleet and prepare for a massive invasion of P4A-105 to stop one of the Tau'ri federation Republic supply planets from supplying Raw materials for their Galactic Shipyards build their warships faster.

The Tau'ri Federation only has small fleet lead by Personnel by Galactic Air Force Brigadier General Albert Reynolds with Fleet Admiral Amrit* made up only of 2 BC-304B's and 2 BC-305 with over 610 Tau'ri Fighters both from in Space and on the Planet with 305 bombers protecting P4A-105 from Enemy attack. The planet has the Tau'ri battlefield corp: the 26th Corp. The 26th corp is made up of 26,250 Tau'ri Federation troops, 262 Advanced Tanks and 175 Plasma artillery Cannons under the Command of Tau'ri Lieutenant General Kirk Marcos.

Captain Alexander Dex* abroad the U.S.S. Dawn* to Admiral Amrit " Admiral, sir our ships sensors are picking up hyperspace windows open just out of Weapons Range, they Signers aren't of Tau'ri Federation, Jaffa Nation or L.A.R. hyper dive signers." Admiral Amrit to Captain Alexander Dex " tell the fleet and the Galactic shipyards to raise tell all ships to raise Shields, bring all Weapons systems online, load all Missile tubes, launch all fighters and bombers, and go to battle stations."

Captain Ubaid* aboard the Conquest* to Admiral Nassor "Admiral, Sir we're coming out of Hyper Space." Admiral Nassor "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tube, and launch all fighters and bombers as we exit Hyperspace as soon as possible." Captain Ubaid "yes, sir." The 2 fleets had a Massive space that lasted for 4 hours and ended with the Tau'ri Fleet destroyed but able to destroy and damage a significant part of the A.L.E. ships. They were able to before being destroyed by the A.L.E. overwhelming numbers they were able to cause heavy Damage to a Ha'tak Battleship, A.L.E. destroyer and moderately damage 2 of their Super carriers. The A.L.E. fleet lost an A.L.E. destroyer, 2 Battleship Ha'tak's and an A.L.E. Super carrier with over 750 A.L.E. Fighters.

The A.L.E. fleet jammed all Tau'ri Frequencies for the Tau'ri to call for Reinforcements to their system. The A.L.E. called in their Invasion fleet and began the of Planetary battle of P4A-105. The A.L.E. has brought in an invasion Clone army of over 100,000 clones and 1,000 Staff cannons the Command of General Gahji* to secure the Planet and stop P4A-105 from mining Naquadah and Trinium to supply their Galactic shipyards with raw Material to build more of their warships.

The Planetary Battle of P4A-105 lasted for 6 months and ended with the A.L.E. able to secure the planet and wide out all Tau'ri federation Republic military forces, but they themselves took heavy losses due to the Tau'ri Superior body battle suit armor with its shield generator to generate powerful protective shield around their Body armor to take more Damage and for Tau'ri troops having the home field advantage over the A.L.E. forces. The A.L.E lost over 85,000 clone troops with over 500 staff Cannons forced the A.L.E to call for reinforcements to secure the planet more firmly in their grip.

After the annihilation of the Tau'ri military forces the A.L.E. fleet became to bombard the planet and targeting the Major Cities of the Tau'ri to spread terror and fear into the people to show no resistance and become to enslave the Tau'ri people. they killed over 750,000 Tau'ri Citizens with over 1.1 million other being wounded from Debris from destroyed Buildings. They destroyed all the Tau'ri mining operations to stop the mining of Naquadah and Trinium to supply to their Galactic shipyards. The Tau'ri Federation Republic intelligence was able to get Intel that P4A-105 as fallen into A.L.E. hands and as taking one of the Tau'ri Federation's supply planets reducing their supply of Naquadah and Trinium by 15% to their Galactic Shipyards to build more Warships.

* * *

* Rashidi is a Man's name and means wise in Egyptian.

* Theoris is a woman's name and means Great in Egyptian.

* The U.S.S. Courage is a BC-305B carrier and the personnel Command Ship of Tau'ri Admiral John Steve with his Supporting Officer Captain Nathan Lance.

* Amun is a Boy's name and means God of Mystery in Egyptian.

* the U.S.S. Revenge is an A.L.E. Battleship and the Personal command ship of A.L.E. Admiral Rashidi with his ships supporting officer Captain Amun.

* Theoris is a woman's name and meaning Great in Egyptian.

* Nassor is a man's name and meaning Victory in Egyptian.

* the Amrit is a Boy's name and meaning Immortal in Indian.

* Alexander Rex is the son of Ronon Dex and Amelia Dex. Amelia Rex is Amelia Banks she changed her Name after he Married Ronon Dex on April 27, 2013. Alexander Rex was born on July 12, 2015.

* The U.S.S. Dawn is a BC-304B and is the personnel Command ship of Admiral Amrit.

* Ubaid is a woman's name and meanings Servant, Small slave in Egyptian.

* the Conquest is an A.L.E. destroyer and is the Command ship of Admiral Nassor.

* Gahji is a Man's name and means Hunter in Egyptian.


	10. LAR side

**_this part of the story of the Ammon Imperial war is taken from the viewpoint of the L.A.R. and their side of the Ammon Imperial War and Efforts to defend themselves and combat against the A.L.E. invasion forces._**

The Date is February 18, 2101 as the Ammon Imperial war continuing the L.A.R. military forces and is able to push back the A.L.E. force to 4,500 light years away their Galactic Border. The L.A.R. and Tau'ri Federation Republic both agreed to let the L.A.R. build a Maximum of 24 Galactic Shipyards to build more of their Warships fasters have also begun to rebuild their Galactic Shipyards to more of their warships. the L.A.R. construction workers said it would take 4 ½ years to build all 24 Galactic shipyards in wartime production, meaning by 2105 they would have all their Galactic shipyards build to begin mass producing their warships.

However, in early 2098: 3 years ago the Picture was different. In 2098 The L.A.R. was on the Brink of defeat due to for them bring outnumbered in Galactic Warships and troops and barely able to hold off the A.L.E. invasion fleet and invasion armies. The A.L.E. have Captured over ½ of the L.A.R. territory; 7,500 light years into it and have captured and destroyed 2 of their Galactic Shipyard Production Planets to reduce the amount of L.A.R. ships bring built to fight them. The L.A.R was forced to ask their ally The Tau'ri Federation Republic force help them fight the A.L.E. forces.

By early 2098 the Tau'ri Federation Republic fleet was able to help the L.A.R. by sent them 4 battle groups each with a BZ-301, 3 BC-304B's, 2 BC-304C's, 2 BC-305's and 1 BC-305B's along with 865 fighters and 432 bombers. They also sent Tau'ri Field Marshal Josef Martin with over 6 million Tau'ri troops, 60,000 advanced tanks, and 40,000 Plasma Cannon Turrets to help the L.A.R. groups pull the A.L.E. groups force and either destroy them or force them to surrender to the L.A.R. or Tau'ri Federation Republic forces.

From 2098-2101 the space Battles tough over 47 Planets captured by A.L.E. invasion forces. Both the L.A.R. and the Tau'ri Federation Republic took heavy losses. The Tau'ri Federation fleet in the L.A.R. territory lost 4 BZ-301's, 8 BC-304B's, 4 BC-304C's, 4 BC-305's. The Tau'ri Fleet has 2 BC-305's with 1 of their BC-305B took heavy damage, with over 300 fighters and 150 Bombers. The Tau'ri Federation Republic BC-305B's were forced to return to Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Shipyard Planet Neo Nova for Repairs. The L.A.R. fleet lost 8 L.A.R. destroyers, 9 L.A.R. Battleships, and 3 L.A.R. super carriers with over 4,612 fighters and 1,153 mid-range bombers.

The A.L.E. forces took heavy losses in trying to hold the territory that have gained during their invasion of L.A.R. territory. They lost over 56 warships: 14 A.L.E. Destroyers, 28 A.L.E. Battleships and 14 L.A.R. super carriers along with over 12,635 A.L.E. fighters, 3,159 mid-range bombers. Their Planetary ground battles that both the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. Ground forces lasted between from 3 months to 2 years with the Tau'ri federation Republic or L.A.R. ground forces able to free their planets like: P4B-164, P4B-835, P4B-739, P4B-873, and P4B-294.

The Battle of P4B-164 lasted for 3 months and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to L.A.R. Lieutenant General Zuberi* with help from Tau'ri Lieutenant General Alex McKay* forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began The L.A.R. had an invasion army force of the L.A.R. 7th Corps. The L.A.R. 7th Corps has over 27,000 troops, and 270 staff cannons lead by lieutenant General Zuberi. The Tau'ri had and invasion army of 28th Corps. The 28th Corps has: 30,000 Tau'ri Troops, 300 advance tanks and 200 plasma cannons lead by Lieutenant General Alex McKay. The A.L.E. had about 50,000 Clone troops and 500 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. General Gahji.

During the 3 month battle of P4B-164 A.L.E. General Gahji forces were no match for the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Group Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender, went he surrender he forces had less than 12,250 clone troops, and 50 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The L.A.R. lost over 18,000 troops and 190 staff cannons went their able to defeat General Gahji. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 9,000 troops, 104 advanced tanks and with 75 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4B-835 lasted for 1 ½ years and was a major battle because it was one of L.A.R. supply planet supplying raw Materials to build more of their warships to fight the A.L.E. fleets. The Battle ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri General Alex Johnson with the help of L.A.R. Major General Fukayna* forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began The L.A.R. had an invasion army force of the L.A.R. 5th Division. The L.A.R. 5th division has over 11,000 troops and 110 staff cannons lead by Major General Fukayna. The Tau'ri had and invasion army of 12th army. The 12th army has: over 112,000 Tau'ri Troops, 1,120 advance tanks and 747 plasma cannons lead by Lieutenant General Alex Johnson. The A.L.E. had about 175,000 Clone troops and 1,750 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. General Rashidi*.

During the 1 ½ year battle of P4B-835 A.L.E. General Rashidi forces were no match for the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Group Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender, went he surrender he forces had less than 40,000 clone troops, and 245 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The L.A.R. lost nearly all their forces: 10,000 troops and 85 staff cannons went their able to defeat General Rashidi. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 25,000 troops, 350 advanced tanks and with 325 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4B-739 lasted for a little more than 1.75 years and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to L.A.R. Brigadier General Rehema* with help from Tau'ri General McKay Williams forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began The L.A.R. had an invasion army force of the L.A.R. 10th Brigade. The L.A.R. 10th brigade has over 4,000 troops and 40 staff cannons lead by Brigadier General Rehema. The Tau'ri had and invasion army of 14th army group. The 14th army group has: 425,000 Tau'ri Troops, 4,250 advance tanks and 2,833 plasma cannons lead by Lieutenant General McKay Williams. The A.L.E. had about 90,000 Clone troops and 500 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. General Gahji.

During the 1.75 years' battle of P4B-739 A.L.E. General Gahji forces were no match for the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Group Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender, went he surrender he forces had less than 7,250 clone troops, and 15 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The L.A.R. lost over 18,000 troops and 190 staff cannons went their able to defeat General Gahji. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 9,000 troops, 104 advanced tanks and with 75 Plasma Cannons.

The battle of P4B-873 lasted for 2 years and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to L.A.R. Lieutenant General Bakari* with help from Tau'ri major General Josef Michelson forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began The L.A.R. had an invasion army force of the L.A.R. 3rd Corps. The L.A.R. 3rd Corps has over 35,000 troops, and 350 staff cannons lead by lieutenant General Zuberi. The Tau'ri had and invasion army of 28th armored Division. The 28th armored division has: over 18,500 Tau'ri Troops, 1,250 advance tanks lead by Major General Josef Michelson. The A.L.E. had about 35,000 Clone troops and 350 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. Lieutenant General Ani*.

During the 2 year battle of P4B-873 A.L.E. General Ani forces were no match for the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Group Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender, went he surrender he forces had less than 15,000 clone troops, and 50 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The L.A.R. lost over 18,000 troops and 190 staff cannons went their able to defeat lieutenant General Ani. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 9,000 troops, 250 advanced tanks and with 75 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4B-294 lasted for 9 months and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to L.A.R. General Funsani* with help from Tau'ri Colonel Jacob Daniel forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began The L.A.R. had an invasion army force of the L.A.R. 7th army. The L.A.R. 7th army has over 110,000 troops and 1,110 staff cannons lead by General Funsani. The Tau'ri had and invasion army of 28th Armored Regiment. The 28th Armored Regiment has: over 14,000 Tau'ri Troops, 938 advance tanks lead by Colonel Jacob Daniel. The A.L.E. had about 20,000 Clone troops and 200 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. major General Mitaten.

During the 9 month battle of P4B-294 A.L.E. General Mitaten forces were no match for the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Group Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender, went he surrender he forces had less than 5,000 clone troops, and 25 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The L.A.R. lost over 30,000 troops and 500 staff cannons went their able to defeat General Gahji. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 4,000 troops and 139 advanced tanks.

* * *

* Zuberi is a man's name and means Strong in Egyptian.

* Alex McKay is the Son of Dr. Rodney McKay and Jennifer McKay. Jennifer McKay is Jennifer Keller but she changes her name after Married Rodney McKay on May 19, 2013. Alex McKay was born on August 28, 2017.

* Fukayna is a woman's name and means Intelligent in Egyptian.

* Rashidi is a man's name and means wise boy in Egyptian.

* Rehema is a Woman's name and means Compassionate in Egyptian.

* Bakari is a man's name and means Noble Oath in Egyptian.

* Ani is a Man's name and means the sun in Egyptian.

* Funsani is a man's name and means a request in Egyptian.


	11. Galactic Lend-lease Program

Lend-Lease Program

The date is September 19, 2102 and the Jaffa Nation is seeing the Ammon Imperial war going against the L.A.R. since the A.L.E. as still ½ of the Supply planets. The Supply planets that the A.L.E. still have under their Control supply the L.A.R. Galactic Shipyards with supply raw materials to rebuild they Galactic shipyards and warships to fight the A.L.E. invasion fleets. Even though they are able to hold off the A.L.E. Invasion forces they are still struggling to have enough raw materials to rebuild their Galactic shipyards and warships even with the Tau'ri Federation Republic helping with some military support due to their limited resources because the A.L.E. has focused of them cause them to reduce Tau'ri Federation Republic military supply to the L.A.R. to help them fight the A.L.E. invasion fleets.

Since the Ammon Imperial war started in March of 2095, The L.A.R. defense fleet lost over 50 L.A.R. destroyers, 64 L.A.R. Battleships, and 21 L.A.R. super carriers with over 23,600 L.A.R. fighters and 5,900 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers in trying to Repel the Enemy Invading forces and in defending their Galactic Territory. They have lost over 8 million troops and 125,000 staff cannon in trying to Repel the Enemy Invading forces and in defending of their Galactic Territory since the Ammon Imperial war started in March of 2095.

The Jaffa Nation high council decided to pass an act in their Galactic Government called the Jaffa Lend-Lease Program. They contacted the L.A.R. government and the L.A.R. agree to the Lend-Lease Program due to the fact they were in difficult times and the need for Raw materials to rebuild their Galactic Shipyards and to building warships, with sufficient number of their warships on the Lead-Lease Program.

By Early 2103 the Jaffa Lead-Lease Program supply the L.A.R. over 62.5 million metric tons Building Materials and Medical supplies each month to help rebuild the L.A.R. Galactic shipyards and begin building warships to fight the A.L.E. invasion Fleets. The Jaffa Nation Has Lend-Leased a ¼ of their Defensive fleet forces to help the L.A.R. defend their Galactic Territory. They lend-leased: 49 Jaffa Destroyers, 16 Jaffa Battleships, and 12 Jaffa Super Carriers with over 12,000 Jaffa Fighters and 3,025 Jaffa Mid-range bombers.

By late 2104, Thanks to the Lead-lease program the L.A.R. could hold a firmer stand in their Galactic Territory and the Construction of their Galactic shipyards back on schedule and the L.A.R. Galactic Fleet could push the A.L.E invasion fleets 750 light years close to their Galactic Border: 3,750 light years away from their Galactic border. They have also been able to get ½ of their Supply planets still under the A.L.E. control giving the L.A.R. the ability to begin gathering resources of Raw materials to supply their Galactic shipyards and to begin building more warships to fight the A.L.E. fleets.

The L.A.R. lost 12 L.A.R. destroyers, 10 L.A.R. battleships, and 7 L.A.R. super carriers, with over 7,500 fighters and 1,875 mid-range bombers in the space battles that happened from April 2103 to December 2104. Their ground forces lost over 450,000 troops and 2,500 staff cannons in their pull back the A.L.E. forces and in recapturing 15 planets of 750 light years. Some of the Battles included the recapture P4B-164 from A.L.E invasion Forces, P4B-625, P5A-569, P4A-126, and P4B-913.

They ally the Tau'ri federation Republic lost 2 BC-304B's, 3 BZ-301, 4 BC-305, a BC-304C, and a BC-305B with over 784 Tau'ri fighters and 392 Bombers in the aiding the L.A.R. fleet in the Space battles that happened from April 2103 to December 2104. Their ground forces loss over 200,000 Tau'ri troops, 750 advance tanks, and 900 Plasma Cannons.

As for the Jaffa Nation Since they began their Lead-lease program their Industrial and Production Factories have seen a massive economy boost from the Lead-lease Program. since 2012 went they begin with the help from their ally: the Tau'ri that taught them more about how to set up Moderate amounts of Modern infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) on all inhabit planets or moons with stargates to have some Modern Infrastructure to support themselves and the Jaffa Nation to prosper into the future or to support them went the Jaffa Nation is in a Galactic War. Across the Galaxy the Jaffa Nation Galactic Mining Industry, Medical Industry, Refinery and Progressing Felicities were now operating to try to meet the Jaffa Nation Galactic Lead-Lease program demand of Building Materials and Medical supplies to the L.A.R.


	12. Information and a Trap

Information and a Trap

The date December 18, 2104 and the Tau'ri Federation Republic have lost ½ of their Main Galactic Territory: 2,747 light years out of 5,493 light years to the A.L.E. Invasion Fleets. They have lost ½ of their supply planet now under A.L.E. control. As of November, of 2105 the A.L.E. has captured P5A-115 and P5A-101; 2 of the Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Shipyards Production Planets to stop the Production of BC-304C's Battleship Cruisers. They however could hold off the A.L.E. invasion fleets Advances at P4B-109, P4B-283, P4B-916, and P4A-113 all major battle settles, but they took heavy losses.

In 9 years into the Ammon Imperial war: 2095-2104 the Tau'ri Federation Republic fleet lost 74 warships: 9 BZ-301, 27 BC-304B's, 20 BC-305's, 10 BC-304C's, and 8 BC-305B's, along with over 8,078 Tau'ri Fighters, 4,039 Bombers. The Tau'ri lost 3 Galactic Vice admirals, 2 Galactic air Force Generals, 2 Rear Admirals, and 4 Planetary Generals Captured, Interrogated, and killed in Action in the war. The A.L.E. Invasion forces lost 131 warships: 44 A.L.E destroyers, 54 A.L.E. Battleships, and 33 super carriers along with 30,254 A.L.E. fighters and 7,564 mid-range bombers forcing the A.L.E. Invasion fleets to draw of their A.L.E. defensive fleet forces in their Galactic Territory. 99 planets under the A.L.E. control.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic ground forces lost over 8.217 million troops, 82,170 advanced tanks, and 54,780 Plasma Cannons. They have lost in Galactic Battles 5 Tau'ri Generals, 3 lieutenant Generals, 4 Major Generals, and 2 Brigadier Generals being captured, interrogated and Killed in action in the war. The A.L.E. invasion armies took heavy losses in the Capture of ½ the Tau'ri Federation Republic Territory. They lost over 15.406 million troops and 175,000 staff cannons. The A.L.E. lost in Galactic Battles 3 Generals of the army, 5 Generals, 3 lieutenant Generals, 1 Major Generals, and 4 Brigadier Generals being killed in Action.

In 2102 the Tau'ri Federation Republic high council agreed that they need to turn the tide of the Ammon Imperial war against the Ammon Lucian Empire. Top Secretly the Tau'ri Federation Scientists and engineer having been working on a new ship designed and Built by Earth ground shipyards to use against the A.L.E. Invasion forces. The New Tau'ri Federation Republic ship was called: BY-301 Space Submarine or the Albert Reynolds Class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 1 year 11 mouths and 10 days to build one with just one of their Largest Planetary Shipyards. The BY-301 has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Submarine design. The BY-301 would be 829.9925 meters in length, 64.8017 meters in width, and 58.7502 meters in height. The ship could have a crew of 1,000 crew members to maintain the ships systems.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 33 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BY-301 has no Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The BY-301 has 4 massive Torpedo tubes to fire Space torpedoes at enemy ships. The ship can carry about 40 Space torpedoes* for them to fire. The ship has 191 missile Tubes to launch 1,910 A.F.S.H. missiles, 955 anti-starship missiles, 955 air-to-ground missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-305 class since the BY-301 class is a stealth warship class.

The BY-301 defense systems would be Asgard shields to protect the ship while it was de-cloaked to fire Missiles or Space Torpedoes at an enemy ship or a planet under or captured by enemy forces. For the First time, ever for a Tau'ri warship a Stealth mode Generator* to cloak the BY-301 to spy on an enemy fleet or surprise attack an enemy fleet. The ordered a few of Earth's biggest planetary shipyards in Secret to begin building the BY-301's quickly. The Tau'ri now could build a BY-301 in less than 2 mouths.

By March of 2105 have built over 18 BY-301's in Secret where only a few Tau'ri Military officers knowing of their Construction. The Military officers are: Galactic General of the Tau'ri air forces, General Jack O'Neill, Galactic Fleet Admiral Samantha Wright, and Galactic Lieutenant General Samantha Carter being the only ones to know to not let the any A.L.E. spies that might be on earth that the Tau'ri has design a new ship class that could turn the tide of war.

Galactic Fleet Admiral Samantha Wright decided to divide the BY-301 Fleet into 3 small Fleets. The 1st fleet made up of 6 New BY-301's under the Command of Captain Andrew McKay* was ordered by Galactic admiral Samantha Wright to secretly go deep into occupied Tau'ri Federation Republic Territory to spy on A.L.E. force movements to get more detailed reports on A.L.E. Invasion fleets and Armies. Their cover story would be that they were a small fleet of relief supply Ships to supply food and water to the A.L.E ground force across Tau'ri Federation Occupied territory.

The 2nd fleet made up of 6 new BY-301 under the command of Captain Alexander Dex* was ordered by Galactic Admiral Samantha Wright to Secretly go and find the A.L.E Galactic border cross into the A.L.E. territory and find the A.L.E. Galactic Shipyards locations and ginormous Cloning Facilities report the Location back to Tau'ri Federation Military High Command on the locations of the A.L.E production facilities and for Further orders. Their Cover story would that they're an elite Galactic force under the Command of A.L.E. Rear Admiral Kasmut* that are Scout Tau'ri military forces in the Tau'ri federation. Admiral Samantha Wright said that they Might have to give some information about Tau'ri Federation military movements to keep their Cover and in Finding the A.L.E. production Facilities locations for the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet to Destroy them.

The 3rd fleet made up of 6 New BY-301's under the Command of Captain Nathan Reynolds* was ordered by Galactic admiral Samantha Wright to secretly go deep into occupied L.A.R. Territory with the Permission to spy on A.L.E. force movements to get more detailed reports on A.L.E. Invasion fleets and Armies. Their cover story would be that they were a small fleet of relief supply Ships to supply food and water to the A.L.E ground force across L.A.R. Occupied territory.

The date is February 16, 2106 and the 3rd BY-301 battle group has returned to the Tau'ri Military HQ of Earth to give their reports of A.L.E. invasion force size and movements in the L.A.R. galactic territory. The Tau'ri Federation Republic Military High command learned that the A.L.E. has 15 A.L.E. destroyers, 40 A.L.E. Ha'tak Battleship, and 5 A.L.E. carriers with 7,430 A.L.E. fighters and 1,858 A.L.E. mid-range bombers. They have learned that the A.L.E. have divided their Invasion fleet into 2 main A.L.E. fleets made up with 7 A.L.E. destroyers, 15 A.L.E. Ha'tak Battleships, and a A.L.E. super carrier with 2,589 A.L.E. fighters and 647 A.L.E. mid-range bombers.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic have this information to the L.A.R. government and Military command secretly by having Tau'ri Federation Ambassador Daniel Jackson with a Small Tau'ri Fleet escort made up of a BZ-301 and BC-304C in case the A.L.E. try to capture him. Daniel give this Tau'ri Intelligence to L.A.R. General of the Army, General Femi* because he hears that she was Strongly loyal in the Defense of her Galactic Nation: L.A.R. and was a Brilliant Tactician in Defense 5 L.A.R planet under their Protecting.

The date is May 19, 2106 and the 1st BY-301 battle group has returned Tau'ri Federation Military HQ of Earth to give their reports of A.L.E. invasion forces size and movements. The Tau'ri Federation Republic Military High command learned that the A.L.E. has 35 A.L.E. destroyers, 93 A.L.E. Ha'tak battleships, and 14 Super carriers, along with over 24,400 A.L.E. fighters and 6,100 A.L.E. mid-range bombers. They learn that the A.L.E. have divided fleet forces into 3 main Invasion fleets each made up 10 A.L.E. destroyers, 30 A.L.E. Ha'tak battleships, and 4 Super carriers, along with 5,520 A.L.E. fighters and 1,380 A.L.E. mid-range bombers.

The date is May 24, 2106 and the 2nd BY-301 battle group has returned to the Tau'ri Military HQ of Earth to give their latest reports of them finding the A.L.E. locations of their Galactic shipyards and Cloning Facilities. They could location the A.L.E. production facilities. The Intel that the 2nd BY-301 fleet got said that the A.L.E. Production Facilities were on 6 planets: P3C-307, P4C-219, P1C-327, P5C-109, P1C-225 and P3C-250.

However, Captain Alexander Dex had to give part of the Tau'ri defense report codes that told the A.L.E. fleet were the Tau'ri defense fleet line was weakness around 5 Supply planets: P4B-251, P4A-110, P4A-241, P4B-831, and P4B-624. He didn't give them the Updated Tau'ri defense report codes on the Latest their Fleet positions, which said the Tau'ri Defense fleet line was heavy reinforcement for a trap for the 1st A.L.E. invasion Fleet to walk into and ambush them. The Tau'ri fleet has a Battle group around each planet, with the battle group made up of a BZ-301, 5 BC-304C's, 2 BC-304B's, 2 BC-305's, and a BC-305B along with 965 Tau'ri Fighters and 482 bombers.

The A.L.E. took the bait and send their 1st invasion fleet into a part of the Tau'ri defense fleet line has been heavily reinforced. The A.L.E. 1st Invasion fleet was made of 10 A.L.E. destroyers, 30 A.L.E. Ha'tak battleships, and 4 Super carriers, along with 5,520 A.L.E. fighters and 1,380 A.L.E. mid-range bombers. The A.L.E. decided to divide their invasion fleet into 5 small battle groups fleets to attack each planet, with each battle group 2 A.L.E. destroyers, 6 A.L.E. Ha'tak battleships, and an A.L.E. super carrier along with 1,189 A.L.E. fighters and 297 A.L.E. Mid-range bombers.

The trap worked and the Tau'ri defense Fleet line held but took mediate losses: 15 BC-304C's, 10 BC-304B's, 10 BC-305's, with all their BZ-301's and BC-305B's heavy damage, along with over 450 Tau'ri fighters and 225 bombers. The BZ-301's and BC-305B's were forced to return the Tau'ri Galactic shipyards for repairs. This was a very strategic victory for the Tau'ri Federation Republic because they destroyed over a 1/3 the A.L.E. fleet. The A.L.E. was nearly all wiped out and were forced to retreat this was heavy defend make the A.L.E. forces retreat. The A.L.E. Fleet lost 9 A.L.E. destroyers, 27 A.L.E. Ha'tak battleships and all their Super carriers with over 4,900 A.L.E. fighters and 1,225 A.L.E. Mid-range bombers, with the Rest of their fleet taking heavy damage.

* * *

* In the year 2098 the Tau'ri Federation Republic scientists and engineers designed the first Space Torpedo. The space torpedo is 3.341 meters in Diameter, 37.149 meters in length. The Torpedo is powered by a rocket engine with 12 miniature thrusters to guide it to the left, Right, up, and down. The torpedo has a Homing device to home in on a target ship the operator put into the Homing device. The torpedo has a Massive size Naquadah warhead with a muli-Frequency Modulator to bypass the shields of an enemy Capital ship. The Space torpedo warhead has enough power to cause heavy damage or even destroy

* By the year 2098 the Tau'ri studied the Atlantis database on Stealth Technology and was able to design their First stealth mode generator.

* Andrew McKay is the 2nd son of Rodney McKay and Jennifer Mackay. He was born on August 18, 2020.

* Alexander Dex was able to Beam down to the Surface of P4A-105 before the Tau'ri Defense fleet above the planet was destroyed with ½ of all their surviving crew and were able to escape through the Stargate before the Tau'ri Federation military force were annihilated and that the Planet was captured by the A.L.E.

* Kasmut is a woman's name and means Royal Lady or Mother. She is a secretly support of Freedom and Peace that Tau'ri Federation Republic as spread across the Galaxy.

* Nathan Reynolds is the son of Tau'ri Galactic Brigadier General Air Force, General Albert Reynolds.

* Femi is Woman's name and means Love in Egyptian.


	13. Assassination Attempt and Turning Point

Assassination Attempt and Turning Point

The date is July 21, 2106 and the L.A.R. government can push back the A.L.E. invasion forces over 2,000 light years out of their territory: less than 1,750 light years away from their Galactic border due to A.L.E. invasion Fleet now being outnumbered by L.A.R. force for the A.L.E mostly concentrating their forces in the Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Territory. So, the A.L.E. decided on a New way to destroy the L.A.R. government and bring the L.A.R. into surrendering so that the A.L.E. could complete focus on the destruction and annihilation of the Tau'ri Federation Republic, it's influence, it culture, and its people. The A.L.E. called this Operation Thanatos* code named Thaana.

This A.L.E. operation was a secret mission to for an A.L.E. operative secret agent assassin Abraxas* who was also an A.L.E. Scientist that specialist in chemistry. He was assigned by the A.L.E. military to infiltrate the Government as L.A.R. scientist Effendi* who was Rarely Seen by the L.A.R. government and science community and had no Friends. The Mission was for Abraxas was to kill Effendi and assume his identify and go undercover and Plant a container of a gas form of Bromo-chloride into the L.A.R. congress room with a set timer to go off and release high Toxic levels of Bromo-chloride to kill all the L.A.R. government officials to bring the L.A.R. to its knees.

However, to prepare Abraxas had to under facial reconstruction to look exactly like Effendi to go on this undercover infiltrate mission. The facial Surgery itself took about 8 hours to complete. He had gone into an A.L.E. cellular regenerate until to heal the surgery scares a lot faster, it took about 12 hours to heal all the surgical scares and he was ready for the undercover mission.

The concealed weapons He chooses were wrist Staff blasters with secondary weapons 2 dart Launcher that blend in very well with his undercover uniform. The Dart Launcher held 5 to fire toxic darts in each wrist at a target to kill them. Abraxas headed for Lucia the Capital system of the L.A.R. and began to observe the L.A.R. government meeting schedules to find the time that the L.A.R. Government Officials meet. The L.A.R. government Officials discusses the Progress of the Military's efforts to push back the A.L.E. invasion forces and the organization and raw Materials to their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships and provide of their Armies with Supplies to keep the pressure on the A.L.E. to push them back to their own Galactic Territory, among other political objectives on their Agendas.

Abraxas observed for 2 months and on August 21, 2106 he made his move assassinate the L.A.R. Government Officials and bring the L.A.R. government to their Kneels. An hour before the L.A.R. officials meet the Abraxas Set up the container of Bromo-chloride with it timer for 1 hour and 15 minutes, there was having a L.A.R. meeting in an hour and would last for 2 ½ hours that give Abraxas time to watch with the L.A.R. die from Bromo-chloride Poisoning with him already taking the Antidote for it 45 minutes ago, and was seating as the special Guest in the L.A.R. conference room.

He watched and waited for the L.A.R. to start stuccoing to the effects of the Bromo-chloride poison gas. However, Abraxas see something unusual about when the Bromo-chloride gas starts to take effort but didn't. He decided to make his Escape before L.A.R. Security found the empty container that held the Bromo-chloride. He quietly next the room and could go to were his ship was to return to A.L.E. intelligence.

However, he was intercepted by a man. He tried to use his dart Launcher to poison the man. The man however was using a miniature shield Generator to protect himself. The Man "Well, it looks like the A.L.E. is change Tactics, Hello Special Agent Abraxas, your plan failed, I give the L.A.R. politicians the antidote to the Bromo-chloride gas, I'm Special Agent Michelson." The two men had a Fight the lasted for 1 ½ minutes and ended with Special Agent Michelson winning the fight and with Special Agent Abraxas being killed by Michelson snapping Abraxas's neck. Special Agent Michelson returned to L.A.R. Galactic Central Intelligence Agency or G.C.I.A. to tell that his mission was complete and ready for his next top Secret Mission to stop the L.A.R. invasion forces from trying to destroy the L.A.R. Government.

The A.L.E. intelligence got word from spies in the L.A.R. government officials are still alive and that A.L.E. operation Thanatos failed in the Assassination attempt of the L.A.R. government officials and bring the L.A.R. to their Kneels and forcing the L.A.R. in surrendering to them to that they could focus all their resources on destroying the Tau'ri Federation Republic, its influence, culture and people.

* * *

The Date is September 22, 2106 and for the past year the Tau'ri Federation Republic have top Secretly began to build 25 more Galactic Shipyards above 5 more of their resource rich planets. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said that it would take 6 years to build all the new Galactic shipyards at wartime Production meaning that by the year 2110 the Tau'ri Galactic Shipyards would be ready to begin producing Warships to fight the A.L.E. invasion forces. The Planets that the Tau'ri Federation Republic chose were: P4B-125, P4B-205, P4B-132, P4A-260, and P4B-186 to produce more Warships to fight the A.L.E. invasion fleets faster.

They decided to build 5 Galactic shipyards above P3A-260 to produce more BZ-301 class ships faster along with Earth and P4B-105. This meant by 2110 the Tau'ri Federation would be able to produce a BZ-301 in 3.2592 months to have ready for Combat. They decided to build 5 Galactic Shipyards each above P4B-205 and P4B-125 along with Neo Nova and P5A-101 together to produce more BC-305B's faster. This meant by 2110 the Tau'ri Federation would be able to produce a BC-305B in 2.7 months to have ready for combat. They decided to build 5 Galactic Shipyards each above P4B-132 and P4B-186 along with P5A-115 and P5A-115 to produce BC-304C Class ships faster to fight the A.L.E. Fleets. This meant that the Tau'ri Federation is able to produce a BC-304C in 1.896 months to have a BC-304C have ready for combat.

However, by September 2106 as the Ammon Imperial War continues, the A.L.E. continues to build more and more Warships from their Galactic Shipyards to reinforcement their Invasion Fleets and try to crush their defense fleet once and for all. The Tau'ri Fleet was begun to become overwhelmed ever for their more advanced shielding Technology and ship to ship combat systems. The Tau'ri Federation Defense fleet only as about: a BC-304B, 6 BC-305's, 15 BC-305B's, 11 BZ-301's, 17 BC-304C's, along with 5,136 Tau'ri fighters and 2,568 Bombers. The A.L.E. had 3 Massive invasion Fleets with less than 25 A.L.E. destroyers, 66 A.L.E. Ha'tak Battleships, 10 super carriers along with 13,035 A.L.E. fighters and 3,259 A.L.E. bombers.

The Tau'ri Military High Command became to put a plan in an effort to stop the A.L.E. from producing more warships to fight them. The operation was called by its Copy name: Darnell. This Galactic war Operation by Tau'ri was to go to the A.L.E. production planets and destroy the A.L.E. Galactic Shipyards and Cloning facilities to stop the production of warships and clones to fight the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Federation Republic forces to enforce their rule.

Galactic Fleet Admiral Samantha Wright the Galactic Admiral of the Tau'ri Federation Republic Space submarine division has over 27 BY-301 Space submarine ready for action to battle the A.L.E. forces. Admiral Wright along with L.A.R. Vice admiral Serenity Aegis decided to launch a series of surprise attacks on the A.L.E. production planets to destroy the A.L.E. ability to produce Warships and Clone armies to fight the L.A.R. and Tau'ri federation Republic Forces.

On October 21, 2106 Galactic Admiral Samantha Wright give the order to launch a series of surprise attack on the A.L.E. production planets to stop the A.L.E. from producing warships and clone armies and turn the war in their favor. Galactic Samantha Wright ordered all the fleets under her control with 24 Space submarines along with a support fleet from L.A.R. admiral Serenity Aegis and divided the fleet into 6 Battles groups each with 4 Tau'ri Federation Republic space submarines, a L.A.R. destroyer, 2 L.A.R. battleships, and a L.A.R. super carrier with 600 Fighters and 150 Bombers to attack each Production planet that the A.L.E. is using to produce warships and clone armies to attack them.

Battle of P4B-125

The date is October 25, 2106 and both the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. decided to attack the 1st A.L.E. production planet: P4B-125. They got good Intel that the A.L.E. only has a small defense fleet lead by A.L.E. Major General Marcos Theoris* and his Second in Command Rear Admiral (Lower half) Nassor with 3 A.L.E. destroyers, 2 A.L.E. battleships and a A.L.E. super carrier with over 3,500 A.L.E. fighters and 875 A.L.E. mid-range bombers in the star system to defend it from an enemy attack. The A.L.E. didn't believe that the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. won't location their Production planets and attack them and left only a small defend fleet around each planet.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. would attack with a small attack fleet under the Command of Newly Promoted Rear Admiral (lower half) Alexander Dex with his 2nd in command Captain Matthew Carter* with 4 Tau'ri Federation Republic space submarines, a L.A.R. destroyer, 2 L.A.R. battleships, and a L.A.R. super carrier with 600 Fighters and 150 Bombers to attack.

Captain Isaiah Khalfani* abroad the Fenyang* to Major General Marcos Theoris "General our ships sensors and picking up hyperspace Windows open just out of Weapons range and they aren't A.L.E. ships." General Marcos Theoris "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tubes, and launch all fighters and bombers." Captain Isaiah Khalfani "Yes, Sir."

Captain Matthew O'Neill abroad the U.S.S. Freedom* to Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Alexander Dex "Admiral, we're coming out of hyper space." Admiral Alexander Dex to Captain Matthew O'Neill* " tell the fleet to raise Shields, bring all Weapons systems online, load all Missile tubes, tell all space submarines to load Space torpedoes, launch all fighters and bombers, and go to battle stations." The 2 fleets had a Massive space that lasted for 5 ½ hours and ended with the A.L.E. Fleet destroyed along with their Galactic shipyards but able to destroy and damage a heavy Damage to part of the Tau'ri Federation and L.A.R. forces. They lost all but the Tau'ri Federation Space submarines with 2 Tau'ri space submarines heavy Damage. The A.L.E. lost their entire fleet.

The Tau'ri Federation and L.A.R. fleet jammed all A.L.E. Frequencies for the A.L.E. to call for Reinforcements to their system. Rear Admiral ordered all his Submarines to fire they entire armory full of Enhanced Naquahada-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles to PAB-125 surface to destroy all the A.L.E. production facilities on the planet to stop A.L.E. from build more Warships to fight them.

The Tau'ri Federation and L.A.R. attacked the other A.L.E. production planets and destroyed all the production Facilities but a few of their Attack forces didn't return but before they were destroyed they were able to send a message to the Tau'ri Federation and L.A.R. that they have destroyed the A.L.E. production Facilities. the A.L.E. government received word from this surprise attack and it was a Disaster because, they won't be expecting the Tau'ri Federation and L.A.R. to become so bold in attacking and destroying their Production planets. This attack on the A.L.E. stop the productions of warships and clones for 8 years give their enemy's the opportunity to push their forces back. This caused that for Each A.L.E. warship destroyed they won't be able to replace them until the year to 2114.

The A.L.E. decided to withdraw their 2nd invasion fleet from Tau'ri Federation Territory pushing less pressure on the Tau'ri giving the Tau'ri federation the opportunity to push back the A.L.E forces back out of their Main Galactic territory to their Galactic Border by April was the Turning point in the Ammon Imperial War turning the War in the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. favor.

* * *

* Thanatos is the Greek word for Death.

* Abraxas means God and Demon in Egyptian

* Effendi means Respect in Egyptian.

* Marcos Theoris is the Son of Admiral Theoris.

* Isaiah Kahalfani is the Grandson of A.L.E. Leader Kahalfani.

* The U.S.S. Fenyang is an A.L.E. Battleship in the Honor of A.L.E. adviser Fenyang.

* The U.S.S. Freedom is a BY-301 space submarine and is the personnel Command ship of Admiral Alexander Dex.

* Matthew O'Neill is the son of Newly Promoted Galactic General of the Air force Samantha O'Neill. Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill finally admitted they feels and got married on August 25, 2056; Matthew O'Neill was born to on March 21, 2058.


	14. Tau'ri Side

**_this part of the story take place in the point of view of the Tau'ri federation Republic struggle in defending and push back the A.L.E. force out of their Main Galactic Territory_**

The Tau'ri Federation Side

The date is May 9, 2108 and the Tau'ri Federation Republic has finally pushed all the A.L.E. invasion forces out of their Main Galactic Territory and have defeated all the A.L.E. ground invasion forces on all their Planets that were Captured and enslaved in their main Galactic Territory. The Tau'ri Federation Republic fleet lost 6 BC-304C's, 3 BZ-301's, 4 BC-305B's, the Last BC-304B, all their BC-305's, and 5 BY-301's along with 2,042 Tau'ri Fighters and 1,021 bombers. They ground forces lost over 8 million troops, 80,000 advanced tanks, and 53,333 plasma turrets in the battles to push back the A.L.E. invasion forces back to their Border.

They were able to destroy the A.L.E. 1st invasion fleet and ½ of the 3rd invasion fleet. The A.L.E. lost over 40 A.L.E. Destroyers, 100 A.L.E. Battleship Ha'taks and 17 A.L.E. super carriers with over 26,000 A.L.E. fighters, 6,500 A.L.E. mid-range bombers forcing the A.L.E. invasion fleets to withdraw out of Tau'ri Federation Republic. The A.L.E. lost over 11 million clones, 110,000 staff cannons and 10 A.L.E. Generals, 15 Lieutenant Generals, 7 Major Generals, and 15 Brigadier generals being captured by the Tau'ri Federation Republic.

The Follow is a List of some of the planetary battles in the Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Territory that last from between 4 mouths to 2 ½ years: P4B-226, P4A-141, P4B-190, P4B-025, P4A-116, P4B-036, and P4A-050.

The Battle of P4B-226 lasted for 5 months and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri General Russell Jones with his 2nd in command Lieutenant General Alex McKay forces. They have invasion army of the: 24th army. The 24th Corps has: 212,000 troops, 2,120 advance tanks and 1,413 plasma cannons. The A.L.E. had about 20,000 Clone troops and 200 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. major Josef Gahji*.

During the 5-month battle of PAB-226 A.L.E. Major General Josef Gahji forces were no match for the General Russell Jones Forces due his effectiveness to move his forces and his usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender. When Josef Gahji surrender, he forces had less than 1,500 clone troops, and 10 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 7,000 troops, 85 advanced tanks with 150 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4A-141 lasted for 1 ½ years and was a major battle because it was one of the Tau'ri Federation Republic supply planets supplying raw Materials to build more of their warships to fight the A.L.E. fleets. The Battle ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri General Elizabeth Johnson forces. When the battle of P4A-141 began the Tau'ri had and invasion army of 10th army. The 12th army has: over 105,000 Tau'ri Troops, 1,050 advance tanks and 700 plasma cannons lead by General Elizabeth Johnson with her 2nd in command Major General Johnny Gant. The A.L.E. had about 90,000 Clone troops and 900 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. newly promoted General Jennifer Rashidi*.

During the 1 ½ year battle of P4A-141 A.L.E. General Jennifer Rashidi forces were no match for General Elizabeth Johnson Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing her to surrender. When she surrenders, he forces had less than 25,000 clone troops, and 200 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost 30,000 troops, 300 advanced tanks and with 200 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4B-190 lasted for a little more than 2 years and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri General McKay Williams forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began the Tau'ri had and invasion army of 13th army group. The 13th army group has: 300,000 Tau'ri Troops, 3,000 advance tanks and 2,000 plasma cannons lead by General McKay Williams. The A.L.E. had about 75,000 Clone troops and 750 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. Lieutenant General Nefertari*.

During the 2 years' battle of P4B-190 A.L.E. lieutenant General Nefertari forces were no match for General McKay Williams forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing her to surrender. When she surrendered, she forces had less than 10,150 clone troops, and 85 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 25,000 troops, 270 advanced tanks and with 100 Plasma Cannons.

The battle of P4B-025 lasted for 8 month and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering Tau'ri lieutenant General Josef Michelson forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began the Tau'ri had and invasion army of the 8th Corps. The 8th Corps has: over 60,000 troops, 600 advance tanks lead by Lieutenant General Josef Michelson. The A.L.E. had about 25,000 Clone troops and 250 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. Major General Rehema*.

During the 8-month battle of P4B-025 A.L.E. Major General Rehema forces were no match for Lieutenant General Josef Michelson Forces due his effectiveness to move his forces and his usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender. When he surrenders, he forces had less than 7,500 clone troops, and 60 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 10,000 troops, 1,000 advanced tanks and with 67 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4A-116 lasted for a year and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri Newly Promoted Major Jacob Daniel forces. When the battle of P4B-164 began the Tau'ri had and invasion army of 5th army division. The 5th army division has: 25,000 troops, 250 advance tanks lead by Major General Jacob Daniel and his 2nd in Command Brigadier Daniel Lee. The A.L.E. had about 20,000 Clone troops and 200 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. newly Promoted Major General Jason Mitaten*.

During the year battle of P4A-116 A.L.E. General Mitaten forces were no match for the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Group Forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender. When he surrenders, he forces had less than 5,000 clone troops, and 25 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The L.A.R. lost over 30,000 troops and 500 staff cannons went their able to defeat General Gahji. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 4,000 troops and 139 advanced tanks.

The Battle of P4B-036 lasted for 11 months and ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri General of the army: General Rebecca Julie with her 2nd in command General Alex Jacob forces. They have invasion army of the: 4th army group. The 4th Army group has: 500,000 troops, 5,000 advance tanks and 3,333 plasma cannons. The A.L.E. had about 150,000 Clone troops and 1,500 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. General Aziza*.

During the 11-month battle of P4B-036 A.L.E. Major General Josef Gahji forces were no match for the General Russell Jones Forces due his effectiveness to move his forces and his usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing him to surrender. When Josef Gahji surrender, he forces had less than 25,000 clone troops, and 200 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost over 100,000 troops, 1,000 advanced tanks with 667 Plasma Cannons.

The Battle of P4A-050 lasted for 1.75 years and was a major battle because it was another one of the Tau'ri Federation Republic supply planets supplying raw Materials to build more of their warships to fight the A.L.E. fleets. The Battle ended with the A.L.E. ground forces surrendering to Tau'ri Lieutenant General Joe Wilson forces. When the battle of P4A-141 began the Tau'ri had and invasion army of 6th corps. The 6th corps has: 80,000 Tau'ri Troops, 800 advance tanks and 533 plasma cannons lead by Lieutenant General Joe Wilson and his 2nd in command Bridger General Adam Grant. The A.L.E. had about 45,000 Clone troops and 450 staff cannons lead by A.L.E. lieutenant General Eshe*.

During the 1.75-year battle of P4A-050 A.L.E. General Jennifer Rashidi forces were no match for General Lieutenant General Joe Wilson forces due the Tau'ri forces able to their advanced body armor and their usage of Advance tanks to broken though lines and surrounding them forcing her to surrender. When she surrender, he forces had less than 8,000 clone troops, and 60 Staff Cannons become prisoners of war. The Tau'ri Federation Republic lost 15,000 troops, 150 advanced tanks and with 100 Plasma Cannons.

* * *

* Jones Gahji is the Son of General Gahji

* Jennifer Rashidi is the sister of General Rashidi.

* The Nefertari is a woman name and means The Most Beautiful in Egyptian.

* Rehema is a woman's name and means compassionate in Egyptian.

* Jason Mitaten is the Brother of Major General Mitaten.

* Aziza is a Woman's name and meanings Precious in Egyptian.

*Eshe is a Woman's name and meanings Life in Egyptian.


	15. Operation Plumbeus and Raiding fleets

Operation Plumbeus and Raiding fleets

The date is November 26, 2106 and the Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri Federation Republic has made a Deal to begin making the Tau'ri Federation Republic part of the Jaffa Nation Galactic Lead-lease program. The A.L.E. decided to stop the Supply of Supply and Ships coming from Jaffa Nation to help turn the Ammon Imperial war in their Favor. The A.L.E. military command were divided into in attacking the Jaffa Nation Supply line that were supplying supplies and warships because they don't want another enemy with enough starships to stop their Invasions of the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. or to invasion their territory forcing the A.L.E. to fight on 3 fronts instead of 2 fronts.

The A.L.E. voted and the A.L.E. decided to attack the Jaffa Nation Supply lines to stop the supply of Supplies and warships. The A.L.E. decided to have massive fleet made up of 10 A.L.E. Destroyers, 35 A.L.E. Ha'tak Battleships, and 4 A.L.E. Super Carriers with over 8,000 A.L.E. fighters and 2,000 A.L.E. Mid-range bombers lead by Vice Admiral Selma* who was an expert in attacking the enemy and in defending.

Battle of P4A-118

They would attack the planet P4A-118 a major supply base about 150 light years into the Jaffa Nation Territory to supply 50% of supplies to the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. with supply and warship thought the Jaffa Nation's Galactic Lead-lease Program. The Jaffa Nation only has small escort fleet make up of 3 Jaffa destroyers, 6 Jaffa Battleships, and 2 Jaffa super carriers with about 1,000 Jaffa fighters and 250 Mid-range bombers lead by Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Sudi* to defend the Planet. Captain Daniel Eshe* aboard the U.S.S. Mitaten* to Vice admiral Selma ""Admiral we coming out of hyper space." Admiral Selma "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tube, and launch all fighters and bombers went ready." Captain Daniel Eshe "Yes, admiral."

Captain Hamadi* aboard the U.S.S. Dakara to Rear Admiral (Lower half) Sudi* " our ships sensors and picking up hyperspace Windows open just out of Weapons range and they aren't A.L.E. ships." Admiral Sudi "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tube, and launch all fighters and bombers." Captain Hamadi "Yes, sir." The 2 fleet have a massive Battle that lasted for 1 ½ days and ended with the A.L.E. Fleet being victorious and the Jaffa Nation Fleet being destroyed, however the Jaffa Nation could have signed out a Distress signal telling them that they were under attack. The Jaffa Nation Fleet could destroy 2 A.L.E. Destroyers, 2 A.L.E. Ha'tak Battleship, with 1 A.L.E. super carrier taking mediate damage, with over 750 A.L.E. Fighters and 500 A.L.E. mid-range bombers.

The A.L.E. fleet revised a report from A.L.E. Intel that the Jaffa Nation Has Declared war of them: the Ammon Lucian Empire, and would now fully go into war Production and now help the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. in defending themselves against A.L.E. invasion fleets. They heard that from the Intel reports that a massive Jaffa Nation Defensive fleet is massing and heading to P4A-118 to retake their Planet now under A.L.E. control.

Admiral Selma knew that this was a Risk move and knew that the Real battle for P4A-118 as about to begin because they did take the Planet but now they need to hold it from Falling into Jaffa Nation's hands. She immediately began to set up 3 defensive lines made up each made of 11 A.L.E. Ha'tak Battleships and 2 to 3 A.L.E. Destroyers, and 1 to 2 A.L.E. super carriers with over 1,800 A.L.E. fighters and 450 A.L.E. Mid-range bombers around P4A-118 to defend it.

The Jaffa Nation fleet that is heading to P4A-118 is leading by Jaffa Chief Admiral of Naval operations: Admiral Akila* of the 2nd Jaffa Defense Fleet. The 2nd Defense fleet was made of 40 Jaffa Destroyers, 13 Jaffa battleships, and 9 Super carriers with over 9,500 Jaffa Fighters and 2,400 Jaffa Mid-range bombers to crush the Invading A.L.E. fleet. Captain Donkor* aboard the U.S.S. Aus* to admiral Akila ""Admiral we coming out of hyper space." Admiral Akila "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tubes, and launch all fighters and bombers went ready." Captain Donkor "Yes, admiral."

Captain Daniel Eshe aboard the U.S.S. Mitaten to Vice admiral Selma "Admiral we picking up several Ships coming out hyperspace." Admiral Selma "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tube, and launch all fighters and bombers went ready." Captain Daniel Eshe "Yes, admiral." The 2 fleets had a massive space Battle that lasted for 3 ½ days and ended with the Jaffa Defense forces victorious and able to force the A.L.E Fleet to retreat after taking heavy losses from the Jaffa Defense fleet in this defeat.

the Jaffa Nation fleet lost 32 Destroyers, all their Battleships, and all but 2 of thier Super Carriers seriously damaged with less than 1,200 Jaffa Fighters and 400 Jaffa Mid-Range Bombers. The A.L.E. fleet lost all their Destroyers, all but 5 Ha'tak Battleships seriously damaged, and all their super Carriers being destroyed with less than 250 A.L.E. Fighters and 50 A.L.E. mid-range Bombers and were forced to retreat back to A.L.E. space.

This is a major Victory for the Tau'ri federation, L.A.R., and Jaffa Nation victory because they have destroyed another major A.L.E. invasion fleet that short the Ammon Imperial war by 10 years. The A.L.E. lost a huge amount of Military Equipment and Resources in this risky attack on the Jaffa Nation to stop them from supplying the L.A.R. and Tau'ri Federation Republic with much needed Materials and Military support and now has a New Enemy to Deal with the Jaffa Nation.

* * *

The date is July 25, 2107 and the Tau'ri federation, L.A.R. and the Jaffa Nation are doing well against the A.L.E. invasion forces. They have destroyed the last A.L.E. invasion Fleets that were attacking them in all their Main Galactic Territory's. With the Jaffa Nation now fully into the Ammon Imperial war, the Tau'ri and Jaffa Nation made a deal that 2 Jaffa Nation defensive fleets would enter Tau'ri Federation Galactic Territory and defend the Tau'ri while they replenished their Defensive fleet in ships. In return the Jaffa Nation will get the latest Tau'ri Holographic Technology and the Designs of the Tau'ri latest Naquahadah anti-ship cruiser missile technology.

The Tau'ri Federation decided on a 7 ½ year wartime full production plan to put all their available Raw Building materials into replenishing their Galactic defensive fleets and into making offensive Fleets to attack the A.L.E. Forces that were holding their Outer Most Territories in their grip. By 2107 the Tau'ri federation defensive fleet has about: 12 BC-305B's, 14 BZ-301's, 12 BC-304C's, 30 BY-301 along with less than 3,050 Tau'ri fighters and 1,500 Bombers. They need some time with their defense fleet away far battle to replenishing their fleet and offensive fleets

They knew that the A.L.E. were doing the same in Rebuilding the Galactic Shipyards, cloning facilities, fighters and bomber factories to construct new A.L.E. ships, clones, and fighters and bombers to form new Invasion fleets and armies to invade the Tau'ri Federation, L.A.R. and Jaffa Nation. The Tau'ri federation, L.A.R., and the Jaffa Nation decided to send a few Raiding fleets made up of a Tau'ri BZ-301, BC-304C, 4 BY-301's, and a BC-305B, a Jaffa Destroyer and Jaffa Battleship and a Jaffa Super carrier, 2 L.A.R. destroyers and a L.A.R. battleship with over 1,132 fighters and 357 bombers in each raiding fleet.

Their missions to go into A.L.E. territory search and destroy the A.L.E. Galactic shipyards and cloning facilities under construction. They were ordered to disable all the A.L.E. Galactic Industrial supply planets that supply raw build materials to build their Galactic shipyards, cloning facilities, and fighter and bomber factories. The raiding fleets completed their missions and were successful in search and destroy the A.L.E. Galactic shipyards and cloning facilities under construction.

They were ordered to disable all the A.L.E. Galactic Industrial supply planets that supply raw build materials to build their Galactic shipyards, cloning facilities, and fighter and bomber factories. The Tau'ri decided not have to worry about the A.L.E. of constructing Galactic Shipyards, cloning Facilities, and Fighter and bomber factories because the raiding fleet destroyed them. They were successful in disabling the A.L.E. Galactic Industrial supply planets that supplied the A.L.E. with raw build materials.

The Tau'ri Federation, L.A.R., and Jaffa Nation began to form more Raiding Fleets to go into A.L.E. occupied Territories and home territory and destroy or disability all of the A.L.E. Industrial planets that supply raw war materials to fight the Tau'ri Federation Republic, L.A.R. and Jaffa Nation. They decided to stop the all A.L.E. war produce by raiding supply lines and destroying as many supply ships supplying raw war materials or construction materials from rebuilding their Galactic Shipyards, cloning factilies, and Galactic Fighter and bomber factories.

By March of 2108 the Tau'ri Federation, L.A.R., and Jaffa nation Raiding fleets were able to destroy or disable ½ of the A.L.E. supply lines and reduce the amount of raw building materials to rebuild military installations by 60% and still search in hit and run tactics. They however lost over 75% of their raiding ships in each of their raiding fleets on the A.L.E. the A.L.E. defense forces were able to destroy over 100 Tau'ri federation, L.A.R., and Jaffa Nation raiding ships with nearly all their fighters and bombers protection their fleet being destroyed.

* * *

* Selma is a woman's name and means secure in Egyptian.

* Sudi is a man's name and means Lucky in Egyptian.

* Daniel Eshe is the son of A.L.E. General Eshe

* The U.S.S. Mitaten is an A.L.E. Ha'tak battleship named in the honor of A.L.E. General Mitaten, it is the personal command ship of A.L.E. Admiral Selma.

* Hamadi is a man's name and means Praised in Egyptian.

* The U.S.S. Darkara is a Jaffa Nation Destroyer named in the name of the Jaffa Nation Galactic Capital, it is the Personal Command Ship of Jaffa nation Admiral Sudi.

* Akila is the daughter of Teal'c and Ishta, Akila was born on September 7, 2020.

* Donkor is a man's name and meanings Humble in Egyptian.

* The U.S.S. Aus is a Jaffa Super carrier, it is the personal command ship of Jaffa Admiral Akila.


	16. Operation Eripio

Operation Eripio*

The Date is now January 15, 2115 and the Tau'ri Federation has replenished their defensive fleets and has assembled a few offense fleets to attack the A.L.E. the Tau'ri have a total of 42 BZ-301's, 59 BC-304C's, 45 BC-305B's, and 80 BY-301's along with over 14,337 Tau'ri fighters and 7,168 Tau'ri bombers in their Fleet. The Tau'ri has divided their new Fleet into 2 defensive fleets and 2 Attack fleets, each Fleet was made up of 10 to 11 BZ-301's, 15 BC-304C's, 11 BC-305B's and 20 BY-301's with over 3,584 Tau'ri fighters and 1,792 Tau'ri bombers.

They have rebuilt their groups to have a massive invasion army to reclaim their outer Most Territory's from A.L.E. hands. Their Group armies had around 15 million troops, 150,000 advance tanks, and 100,000 Plasma cannons in July of 2107. By 2115 the Tau'ri ground army grows from 15 million troops, 150,000 Advance tanks, and 100,000 Plasma cannons to over 150 million troops, 1.5 million advanced tanks, and a million Plasma cannons. The Tau'ri divided their Group armies into 15 giant armies; they would have a 1/3 of their giant armies as giant defensive armies and the remaining giant armies would be for the invasion of their Outer most territories to reclaim from the A.L.E.'s grip.

The Jaffa Nation and L.A.R. offered to help and the Tau'ri Federation reclaim their outer most territory from A.L.E. hands. The Tau'ri Federation Accepted their request to help them reclaim their outer most territories from the A.L.E. grip. The Tau'ri Federation, Jaffa Nation and the L.A.R. planned Operation Eripio a 3-part Invasion operation to liberate the Tau'ri federation outer most systems. The Galactic Allies had in charge of Operation Eripio were: Tau'ri Federation General of the army, Elizabeth Johnson and Galactic Fleet Admiral Josef Mark as the leaded commanding officers. They would have Jaffa Fleet Admiral Akila and General of the Army Alex Ka'lel* has their 2nd in command. Along with L.A.R. General of the army Femi and Fleet admiral Jessica Bakari* to show that the Tau'ri people and the Galaxy that they weren't doing this Massive Galactic Operation by themselves.

The Operation required the coronation of all the Tau'ri's allies and military forces working in harmony to breach the Great Galactic wall that the A.L.E. have been working on to not let the Tau'ri or any of the Allies to come into the outer most Tau'ri territory that they have captured sense the Beginning of the Ammon Imperial War. Ever since the A.L.E. captured the Tau'ri outer territory's their have set up massive Space minefields, massive ship-to-ship cannons to at spaceships in orbit, and missile launchers to launch missiles at enemy vessels orbiting on the boarding planets from Main Tau'ri federation Galactic Space. The A.L.E. defensive Galactic wall went across the Tau'ri outer Territory's to where they meet the main Tau'ri Galactic Space.

The Tau'ri Federation executed the 1st part of operation Eripio by them decided to breach the Great Galactic wall by sending their fleet of BY-301's carrying massive explosives with magnets to the A.L.E. minefields and possibly cut the A.L.E. supply lines to stop the follow of Weapons and equipment to fight the Tau'ri federation and their allies. The BY-301's secretly set up the massive explosives with magnets in the A.L.E. minefields to attach the Mines and then dentate to clear paths though the A.L.E. defenses to allow them though to free their star systems in the A.L.E. grip.

The 1st part of operation Eripio lasted for 1 ½ years until the BY-301s could clear a path thought the A.L.E. Minefield sense the minefields were over 25 light years deep. They were also able to cut A.L.E. supply lines and stop the slow the movement ½ the A.L.E. supply lines that were transporting war equip and materials. The BY-301 fleet lost 12 BY-301's from the A.L.E. defensive fleet patrolling the Great Galactic Wall.

The 2nd part of operation Eripio was to create a diversion to fool the A.L.E. into believing that the Tau'ri Federation, L.A.R., and Jaffa Nation were attacking on single area on their Outer Territory's by assembling a massive fleet and armies near 5 Tau'ri systems that 2 were moderately defended and 3 that were heavy defend. The diversion fleet made up of only of Cargo ships to give the illusion to the A.L.E fleet that they were a massive fleet of warships in that area assembling to attack them in that area.

The ground army they used were not real armies that were fake units (meaning fake advanced tanks, Plasma cannon, Staff cannons with large encampments with over 500,000 fake housing and false supply areas that had massive empty supply containers) and the Tau'ri Federation and their allies created false paper work to sale the idea that there were over 5 million Tau'ri federation, L.A.R., and Jaffa troops with over 16,667 advanced tanks, and over 33,333 pieces of artillery.

While secretly the Tau'ri federation and their allies were massing 15 fleets with a total of 352 Warships, along 15 massive armies with over 18 million troops, 180,000 Advanced tanks and 120,000 artillery pieces to assault 15 Tau'ri outer systems that minimal defenses or moderately defenses and cut off all reinforcements from the Heavy defend systems. Each fleet was made up 1 BZ-301, 2 BC-304C's, 1 BC-305B, 2-3 BY-301's, 6 Jaffa Destroyers, 3 Jaffa Battleships, 2 Jaffa Super carriers, 3 L.A.R. Destroyers, 2 L.A.R. battleships, and a L.A.R. super carrier along with 3,058 fighters and 764 bombers. Each invasion army had 1.5 million troops, 15,000 advanced tanks, and 10,000 artillery pieces to invasion each planet.

The diversion part of operation Eripio worked and the A.L.E. transferred most of the defensive fleet and armies at was guarding the Great Galactic War. the A.L.E. had a defensive fleet made up of 18 A.L.E. destroyers, and 27 Ha'tak Battleships with 4,581 A.L.E fighters and 1,145 A.L.E. Bombers. They transferred 12 A.L.E destroyers and 20 Ha'tak Battleships along with 3,224 A.L.E. fighters and 806 A.L.E. bombers to the area where the Tau'ri federation and their allies might attack. They had a defensive army made up of 6 million troops and 40,000 staff cannons to defend the Tau'ri outer systems that they captured sense the beginning of the Ammon Imperial war. They transferred over 3.5 million troops, and 23,333 staff cannons to the area of systems where the Tau'ri federation and their allies might attack.

The 3rd and finally part of Operation Eripio and to Invasion the Tau'ri outer most system and capture key resource planets and destroy key defensive points of the A.L.E. defenses. On April 6, 2118, the Tau'ri Federation and their allies began thier Planned invasion of breaching the Great Galactic Wall and free the Tau'ri outer most systems. The battle of the Great Galactic wall lasted for 8 months and ended on November 21, 2118 with the Tau'ri federation and their allies being successful in breach the Great Galactic Wall and smash the outer defensive planets getting a firm foothold in the Tau'ri outer systems. Their Invasion Fleet lost 1/3 of their invasion fleet force: 117 Warships in the Battle of the Great Galactic Wall. Their ground forces lost 1/5 of their forces: over 3.6 million troops, 36,000 Advanced tanks and 24,000 artillery pieces in the battle of the Great Galactic wall.

The rest of operation Eripio lasted for another 3 ½ years and ending on April 29, 2121 with the Tau'ri Federation and their allies being victorious in operation Eripio and with them smashing the A.L.E. forces. They have lost over ½ of their invasion fleet: 209 warships by the time of final victory against the A.L.E. forces in the Tau'ri outer most Star systems. Their lost over 1/2 of their invasion armies: 9.6 million troops, 96,000 advanced tanks, and 64,000 artillery pieces by the time of final Victory.

The Tau'ri federation and their allies were shock to see almost all Tau'ri systems having massive concentrations camps to slaughter all those who oppose their influence and those they thought would rise up against them. The Tau'ri federation haven't never seen this level of slaughter in a war sense the Tau'ri second world war that claimed the lives over 50 million people (mostly Citizen) making the second world war the bloodiest internal war in Tau'ri federation but now it became the 2nd Bloodiest conflict with the Ammon imperial war claiming over 55 million citizen lives in it so far.

* * *

* Eripio means rescue in Latin.

* Alex Ka'lel is the daughter of Jaffa high Council Member Ka'lel

* as ancestor of Representative Bakari.

* Rehema is a woman's name and means compassionate in Egyptian.

* Jason Mitaten is the Brother of Major General Mitaten.

* Aziza is a Woman's name and meanings Precious in Egyptian.

*Eshe is a Woman's name and meanings Life in Egyptian.


	17. Operation Libertas and the Aftermath

Operation Libertas and the aftermath

The date is now February 5, 2123 and the Tau'ri Federation and their allies have decided that it is time for the Invasion of the Ammon empire homeland and free the people of the Ammon Empire from the oppression of their Government. They wanted to take the fight to the Ammon Empire and to give the Ammon people hope that they don't have to live in fear of a Galactic Government that would oppress them.

They planned for operation Libertas for over 2 years with Tau'ri Galactic Fleet Admiral Alex O'Neill*, Galactic General of the air force Jack O'Neill, and General of the Army, General McKay Williams as the commanders of the Operation Libertas. They have Jaffa General of the Army Joshua Jabari*, Jaffa Fleet admiral Isabel Rak'nor*, L.A.R. General of the army Funsani and L.A.R. Fleet Admiral Macros Kaseem and their 2nd in commands.

For the pasted 2 years, the Tau'ri Federation and their Allies have organized an invasion fleet of 125 warships and an invasion army of over 75 million troops, 750,000 advanced tanks, and 500,000 artillery pieces. The invasion fleet was made up of 8 BZ-301's, 14 BC-304C's, 12 BC-305B's, 25 Jaffa Destroyers, 10 Jaffa Battleships, 7 Jaffa Super carriers, 20 L.A.R. destroyers, 15 L.A.R. battleships, 5 Super carriers along with over 15,385 fighters and 3,846 Bombers.

Over the lasted 2 years the A.L.E. began a massive draft in their Homeland on recruiting new troops to fight for the A.L.E. military forces. The A.L.E. give the People of the A.L.E. 2 opinions to either Join or Fight for the A.L.E. to fight the Tau'ri Federation and their Allies or be slaughtered. They have 25 A.L.E. destroyers, 10 A.L.E. battleships Ha'tak, and 7 A.L.E. carriers with 7,000 A.L.E. fighters, 1,750 A.L.E. mid-range bombers and 680 A.L.E. transports in their Galactic Territory to defend their territory from an invasion force. They have 25 million troops made of clones and regular troops under the fear of death and 166,667 staff cannons as a defensive army to maintain their oppression of the people and enslaved in their Territory and to defend their territory from an invasion force. Their planetary air forces in their territory have 10,000 A.L.E. fighters and 2,500 A.L.E. mid-range bombers.

On May 5, 2123, the Tau'ri Federation and their allies began a massive invasion of the Ammon empire homeland. The battle of the A.L.E. Galactic Border lasted for 2 ½ years. The invasion meant heavy resistance from A.L.E. defenses but was able to overcome the A.L.E. defenses but took heavy losses to get a firm foothold in A.L.E. homeland. The Tau'ri federation and their allies lost over 3.75 million troops, 37,500 advanced tanks, and 25,000 artillery pieces in the battle of the A.L.E. Galactic Border. They have captured over a million troops surrender to the Tau'ri Federation and their Allies because their saw that there was no way the A.L.E. could win this war after they were invaded. The battle of the A.L.E. Galactic border for the A.L.E. defense forces lost over 6.25 million troops, 41,667 staff Cannons.

The rest of Operation Libertas lasted for 7 ½ years and ended on May 9, 2133 with the Tau'ri federation and their Allies being victorious and with the A.L.E. government to unconditional surrender to the Tau'ri federation and their allies. They lost over a ¼ of their invasion forces: 31 warships, 18.75 million troops, 187,500 advanced tanks 125,000 artillery pieces and have captured over 6 million A.L.E. troops. The A.L.E. defense forces were destroyed they lost 18 million troops, 120,000 staff cannons.

Finally, after 36 years of war the Galaxy now was at peace but as a long way road ahead of reconstruction and with the Tau'ri federation Republic, Jaffa Nation, and L.A.R. becoming Major Players for the Future of the Galaxy. The Jaffa Nation becomes a close ally and supply of raw building materials to both the Tau'ri federation Republic and L.A.R. and with the L.A.R gaining more Influent and Galactic Territory.

The year is July 21, 2134, a year since the A.L.E. unconditionally surrendered and was destroyed by the Tau'ri Federation and their Allies. The Tau'ri federation Republic has a Defensive Army of 180 million troops, 1.8 million advanced tanks and 1.2 million, Plasma artillery cannons protecting their Planets under their Protection. They have an Attack force of over 46.495 million troops, 46,495 advanced tanks and 92,990 Plasma artillery cannons.

During the Ammon Imperial War the Tau'ri Federation Republic military lost over 27 million troops, 270,000 Advance tanks, and 180,000 Plasma Cannons in the Ammon Imperial War. Their fleet over 25 BZ-301's, 45 BC-304C's, 20 BC-305B's, 55 BY-301's, and all their BC-304B and BC-305 with over 25,000 Tau'ri fighters and 12,500 Tau'ri bombers. They lost over 30 million civilians from the time of the A.L.E. had their grip on their outer most systems slaughtering any who opposed them. The cost of and time and money to rebuild their Galactic Territory to their glory would cost of 150 trillion Credits and would take over 25 years to repair the War damage for the Ammon Imperial War.

The Jaffa Nation has a Defensive Army of 130 million troops and 1.2 million staff Cannons protecting their Planets under their Protection. They have an Attack force of over 46.495 million troops and 301,000 Staff cannons. The Jaffa Nation military lost over 6.45 million troops and over 45,000 Staff cannons in the Ammon Imperial War. Their fleet over 78 Jaffa Destroyers, 39 Jaffa Battleships, 24 Jaffa Super Carriers, with over 23,790 Jaffa fighters and 5,947 Jaffa bombers. They lost only about 150,000 of their civilians during the Ammon Imperial war. They have become a Major Supply of Raw building materials to the Tau'ri Federation Republic and L.A.R. until they were able to get back on their feet.

The L.A.R. has a Defensive Army of 50 million troops, 333,333 staff Cannons protecting their Planets under their Protection. They have an Attack force of over 25 million troops, 16,667 Staff Cannons. They military lost over 27 million troops and 180,000 Plasma Cannons in the Ammon Imperial War. Their fleet lost 40 L.A.R. Destroyers, 25 L.A.R. battleships, 15 L.A.R. Super carriers, along with over 11,000 L.A.R. fighters and 2,750 L.A.R. bombers. They lost over 35 million civilians from the time of the A.L.E. invaded their Galactic Territory and tried to destroy their Galactic government and slaughter anyone who opposed them. The cost of and time and money to rebuild their Galactic Territory to their glory would cost of 150 trillion Credits and would take over 25 years to repair the War damage for the Ammon Imperial War.

The Tau'ri federation and their allies agreed to given all the former A.L.E. territory to the L.A.R. expanding their Galactic territory to over 19,250 light years across the Milky Way Galaxy. The L.A.R. was forced to reform their government due to the new Galactic Territory that they gained from the Former A.L.E. They L.A.R. government would still have their President and his or her advisers become the Executive Branch (Similar to the U.S.) along with a New Section of Government called the L.A.R. Senate House (similar to the U.S. senate). The L.A.R. Senate worked by the L.A.R. Executive Branch agreeing to have the former A.L.E. Galactic Territory and its people on all their planets to each A.L.E. planet to elected only one senator to represent them in the L.A.R. Senate they decided to let the people in the Former A.L.E. territory to elected their own representative to represented them in the L.A.R. senate.

* * *

* Alex O'Neill is the daughter and the 2nd child born of Samantha O'Neill and Jack O'Neill; she was born on July 22, 2061.

* Joshua Jabari is the son of Jaffa High council member Jabari. He was born on May 26, 2025.

* Isabel Rak'nor is the daughter of Jaffa Council member Rak'nor. She was born on March 22, 2017


	18. New Techology II

New Technology II

The date is now June 24, 2138 the Tau'ri Federation Scientist and engineers are able to upgrade their Starship Asgard Power core to boost more power to their Shield Generation Technology, Weapon systems, and Hyper Dive Technology thanks to studying the Asgard Database on how to update the Asgard Power Core. They have upgraded their Holographic Technology and invented the first android robot servant to help the Tau'ri people.

The Updated Power Core give the Tau'ri Shield Generation technology to create shields that could take about 6 hours 25% more of Bombardment from a Wraith Hive before Failing instead of 4 ½ hours. The Power Core increases the power to the Tau'ri ship weapon systems by about a 50% Power boost. The Hype Dive on their Ships got a 25% boost meaning that a Tau'ri ship could travel to the Pegasus Galaxy in about 5.90625 days.

In the year 2134 the Federation Republic engineers designed the 5th generation space Fighter interceptor for their Galactic ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship. The space Fighter interceptor is called: The F-302E Heavy-combat-fighter-interceptor. The F-302D's are a little bigger than the F-302C's. They are about 20.3247 meters in Length, Width 37.8488 meters and Height/depth 37.8488 meters. The Fighter has 2 Pilots (the Pilot and Co-Pilot) to pilot the F-302C. The F-302D has the Same Engine unit(s) as the F-302C. The F-302E armaments were: 8 wing-mounted Railguns*and 8 wing-mounted G.L.R.S. missiles.

For the defense systems of F-302E's it would have a miniature shield generator to generate shields to protect it fighter from enemy Fighters. The scientist's and engineer's that designed the miniature shield generator said that its shields could take about 17 Energy blasted from a Death-glider, a Wraith Dart or 4 Jaffa Nation G.L.R.S. missile impacts before the shields failed and the Fighter was Vulnerable to enemy fire. However, the shields can't strong enough to withstand a Wraith Capital ship energy blast because the blasts are so much more powerful.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic decided to decommissioned all the F-302C's in their Galactic bases and fleets Because the F-302C Fighter was out of date and that they had more powerful and improved visions of the Fighters being the F-302D's and the new F-302E's to take on the any other Alien that could threat the way of life of the Tau'ri. The Federation all their Industrial sections that were constructing military equipment to being massive producing F-302E's for their Galactic Capital ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship.

In the year 2135 the Tau'ri Scientists and Engineers have improved their Holographic Projector Communicator system or the H.P.C.S for Short. The Scientists and engineers were now able to create a Holographic Image for about 2 weeks before the Holographic Matrix in the H.P.C.S. burned out. The scientists and engineers give the improved holographic technology to the Federation Republic to use for communications but they warrant not to use the H.P.C.S for no them then 13 days and 22 hours to let the system cool down after using it and not risk the system to burn out.

In that same year, the Scientist and engineers improved on the handheld Holographic Projector communicator or H.H.P.C. for short. This other vision of the H.P.C.S. systems could only create a smaller vision of the Person that was communicating to the person for a week for it needed time to cool off or it could burn out. They give the improved H.H.P.C. to the a few Companies in the Federation Republic for them to start selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each across a town, city or even across the planet not interstellar because it was to far of a distance.

In the same year, the Tau'ri designed their 2nd Generation Destroyer class to slowly replace the BZ-301 Class. The name of this new Class is the Shen Xiaoyi* Class or the BZ-301B class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 4 ½ years and a month to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BZ-301B has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BZ-301B is about 1,362 meters in length, 272.45 meters in width and 474.60 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1,362 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 3,405 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 218 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301B has 12 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 436 missile Tubes to launch 4,360 A.F.S.H. missiles, 2,180 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BZ-301 classes except for that it is a little Bigger since the BZ-301B class was built as a warship class like the BZ-301's.

The ship has 22 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BZ-301B has 3 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 2 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the Rear of the Ship and the other one at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 81 Tau'ri Fighters and 40 G-301 bombers in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 30 BZ-301B's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2136 the Tau'ri designed their 2nd generation Galactic Science vessel class to explore the Universe in more detail than just going thought the Stargate. The Name of the New Class is the Richard Woolsey class* or the BX-301B class. The federation engineers said that it would take 3 years and 4 months to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BX-301B has the most advanced weapons obtained from their Alien allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BX-301 is about 1,000 meters in length, 356.25 meters in width and 350.31 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1000 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 2500 passengers of scientists who were exploring the universe.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 80 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301 only had 2 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 30 missile Tubes to launch 90 A.F.S.H. missiles, 30 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304 class but small since the BX-301 class was built as a science vessel and not a Warship like the BC-304B's.

The ship has 10 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BX-301 has a single hanger inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The hanger is near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 27 Tau'ri Fighters in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 10 BX-301's to be built as soon as possible.

In that same year, the Tau'ri designed their new 4th generation Battleship Cruiser class to slowly replace the BC-304C class. The name of this new Class is the Henry Landry Class* or the BC-304D class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 5 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BC-304D has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BC-304D is about 1128.125 meters in length, 225.57 meters in width and 395.69 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1,128 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 2,820 passengers to travel to other Planets or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 180 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-304D has 11 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 90 missile Tubes to launch 900 A.F.S.H. missiles, 450 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304C class except for that it is bigger since the BC-304D class was built as a warship class like the BC-304C's.

The ship has 19 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-304D has 4 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 2 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship and at the other 2 hangers on the outer edge of the ship at the rear of the ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 81 Tau'ri Fighters and 40 G-301's in all of its hangers. The Federation Republic order 40 BC-304C's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2137 the Tau'ri Federation have design other a new carrier class to replace the George Hammond Class called The Jean LaPierre Class* or the BC-305C class. The Federation engineers said that it could take 6 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. This Cruiser now had the most advanced weapon systems Obtained from their Alien Allies. The Cruiser Carrier Design was another hybrid design from both ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Ship design as the BC-304B. The BC-305C is about 1800 meters in length, 360 meters in width and 631.5 meters in height/depth. The Ship could have a crew of 1800 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 4,500 passengers to transport people to other planets or to other Galaxies.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 288 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-305B had 18 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat then the BC-304B class did. The ship has 144 missile Tubes to launch 1440 A.F.S.H. missiles, 432 Anti-starship Missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory and the BC-304B's but bigger for more armaments.

They add to the ship 33 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-305C had 8 hangers of the carrier were inside the main frame on the Port and Starboard sides of the Ship. 4 hangers were on the starboard: 2 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship, and 2 hangers near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The other 4 hangers were on the port side: 2 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at mid ship, and 2 hangers near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 216 Tau'ri Fighters and 108 G-301's all its hangers. The Federation Republic order 23 BC-305C's to be built as soon as possible.

In that same year, the Tau'ri Federation scientists and engineers have design the first A.I. android servant Robot or the A.S.R. for short to help the Tau'ri People. The scientists and engineers said that it would take a year to build 1 A.S.R. in a Single assemble Factory to but ready for service to the households that ordered an A.S.R. to help their family. The Tau'ri Federation Republic Government decided to go to Galactic Wide Product of the A.S.R. because they knew that there would be a huge demand for this type of Robot. Now it would take only about 2 days to build a single A.S.R. to be ready for service to the families that ordered an A.S.R. to help their family. In the year 2145 there is a single A.S.R. with every Tau'ri family.

In early 2138, the Tau'ri Federation scientists and engineers have designed the 4th generation Galactic long range air-to-air and Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. The 2nd generation G.L.R.S. missile as a Slightly More Powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters like the Free Jaffa Nation's next generation Jaffa Fighter defensive shields; which they said in theory that Naquadah warhead is powerful enough to weaken the Jaffa Fighters shields by 50%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype all their Planetary Governments to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Tau'ri.

The Jaffa Nation

Along with their Long-Term Galactic Ally: the Tau'ri Federation Republic; The Free Jaffa Nation have designed their Next Generation of Warships to defend their Galactic Nation from any possible Interstellar threat like the Tau'ri Federation or the L.A.R. they have designed their next generation Captial ship shield generation technology and weapons Technology to defend their Galactic Nation.

In the year 2135 the Jaffa scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to produce more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 50% stronger to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take 10-20 direct hits of Naquahada Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The Jaffa High council ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

In that same year, the Jaffa Nation and scientists and engineers design their 2nd Generation Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace the their 1st Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was ½ xs more powerful them their precise ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to drain an enemy Capital ship shields strength faster and destroy the enemy Capital ship.

In the year 2136 the Jaffa engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Jaffa Fighter. The fighter is 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 4 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters and 4 wing-mounted G.L.R.S. Missiles.

the 2nd generation Jaffa Fighter has a slightly more powerful miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take 3 staff cannon hits or 2 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered as many 2nd generation Jaffa Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

In year 2137 the Jaffa Nation Scientists and engineers designed their 2nd Generation Jaffa Destroyer to slowly replace their 1st Generation Destroyers. The ship is 875 meters in length, 271 meters in width, 146 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take 2 years and a 1 month to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 375 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,875 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 31 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 75 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 70 Missile Tubes to launch over 700 Jaffa Design Anti-space-fighter and bomber Missiles, and 350 Anti-starship Missiles. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 10 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 125 Death Gliders, 31 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 12 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered 100 2nd generation Jaffa Destroyers to be produced to slowly replace the first-Generation Jaffa destroyers as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the same year, the Jaffa engineers designed their 2nd generation Jaffa Battleship to slowly replace their 1st generation Battleships. The ship is 1,624 meters in length, 476 meters in width, and 238 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take 3 years and 8 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. The ships design is like the Jaffa Destroyer design. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 700 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 3,481 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleships were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 58 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 140 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The Battleships' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 22 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 231 Death Gliders, 58 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 23 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered 75 2nd generation Jaffa Battleships to be produced to slowly replace the first-Generation Jaffa battleship as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2138 the Jaffa engineers designed the 2nd Generation Jaffa super carrier to slowly replace the 1st generation super Carriers. The ship is 2,479 meters in length, 715 meters in width, 385 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 5 years, and 7 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. The designs were like the Jaffa destroyer designs. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,062 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 5,313 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Super carrier were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 11 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 212 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 32 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 357 Death Gliders, 90 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 36 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered over 40 Jaffa Carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

The Jaffa Council order their Galactic Shipyards over P4B-376 to produce Jaffa Battleships, this meaning that the Jaffa Nation can produce a 2nd Generation Battleship in 8 months and 24 days. They ordered their Galactic Shipyards over Soma-kesh to begin mainly producing Jaffa Super carriers, now could produce a 2nd generation Super carrier in a year and 12 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The others at Erbus would mainly focus on build the Jaffa Destroyers, meaning that the Jaffa Nation now could produce a 2nd generation Destroyer in 5 months.

In the same year, the Jaffa Scientists and Engineers have designed their 4th Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Tau'ri Federation. they wanted to test their 4th Generation G.L.R.S. by asked the Tau'ri federation to borrow one of their Galactic fighters to test their fighters shield generation technology against their next Generation G.L.R.S. missile.

The Tau'ri Federation agreed and give the Jaffa Nation one of their Galactic Fighters to test their theory about the power of the G.L.R.S missile. as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the Tau'ri Galactic fighter shield they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 25%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the Free Jaffa Nation Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Free Jaffa Nation. they decided to install on their Jaffa Fighter 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

The Lucian alliance Republic

Along with their Long-Term Galactic Allies: the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the Free Jaffa Nation; The Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. have designed their Next Generation of Warships to defend their Galactic Nation from any possible Interstellar threat like the Tau'ri Federation or the Free Jaffa Nation. they have designed their next generation Captial ship shield generation technology and weapons Technology to defend their Galactic Nation.

In the year 2136 the L.A.R. scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to produce more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 35% stronger to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take 7-14 direct hits of Naquahada Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The Jaffa High council ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

In that same year, the L.A.R. scientists and engineers design a New L.A.R. Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace their first-Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was a 1/3 xs more powerful them their precise ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to bring down an enemy ship's shields down faster and destroy the ship.

In the same year, the L.A.R. engineers have designed their 2nd generation L.A.R. Fighter. The fighter 30.8 meters in length, 50.8 meters in width and 14.3 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. 2nd generation fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

the L.A.R Fighter has a 2nd generation miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can more generate powerful enough shields that can take a little less than 3 staff cannon hits or 3 G.L.R.S. missile impacts before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The L.A.R. government ordered as many L.A.R. Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

In the Year 2136 the L.A.R. engineers designed their 2nd generation L.A.R. Destroyer. The ship is 1,320 meters in length, 264 Meters in width, and 377.1405 Meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. designs were similar to the Jaffa Nation Destroyers Designs. The L.A.R. Engineers said it would take 2 years and 5 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 500 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 2,475 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were like the Jaffa Nation's but there are a few differences. The Ship has 46 ship-to-ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 110 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 22 missile Tubes to launch 66 Anti-starship cruise missiles. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 11 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 110 Death Gliders, L.A.R. 27 Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 11 Tel'taks to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 75 2nd generation Destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In that same year, the L.A.R. engineers designed the 2nd generation L.A.R. Battleship. The L.A.R. Battleship designs were like the Jaffa destroyer designs. The ship is 960 meters in length, 192 meters in width, 274.284 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 2 years and a month to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 330 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,750 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. Battleship were like the Jaffa Nation's Destroyer designs. The Ship has 34 ship-to ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 80 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The L.A.R. Battleship defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 18 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 120 Death Gliders, 30 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 12 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 100 2nd generation L.A.R. Battleship to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2138 the L.A.R. engineers design their 2nd generation Carrier Class to slowly replace the 1st generation L.A.R. Carrier. The designs were like the Jaffa Super carrier designs. The ship is 3,000 meters in length, 600 meters in width, 857.1375 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. engineers said it would take 6 years and 5 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,125 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 5,625 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. carrier was like the Jaffa Nation's. The Ship has 35 ship-to-ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 251 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 67 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 375 Death Gliders, 93 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 37 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 40 2nd generation L.A.R. carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

With all their 2nd generation ships designed warships the L.A.R. government decided to change the way of produce of their Galactic Shipyards. They ordered the Galactic Shipyards over P3B-197 to begin mainly producing 2nd generation L.A.R. carriers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce carrier in 1 year and 2 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The Planet P4B-112 would mainly focus on Building 2nd generation L.A.R. Battleships meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a 2nd generation L.A.R. battleship in 4 months. Finally, the Planet P5B-983 would mainly focus on building 2nd generation L.A.R. Destroyers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a 2nd generation Destroyer in 4.833 months.

in the Same year, the L.A.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 4th Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Free Jaffa Nation's next generation Jaffa Fighter or the Tau'ri Galactic fighters; which they said in theory that Naquadah warhead is powerful enough to weaken the Jaffa Fighters shields by 50% and a Tau'ri Galactic Fighter shields by 25%. they asked the Free Jaffa Nation council and the Tau'ri Federation council of they could borrow one of their Next Generation Fighters to test its shield generation technology against their new G.L.R.S. missile to see how the shields would hold up against the G.L.R.S. missile.

the Jaffa Nation and Tau'ri federation agreed and give the L.A.R. their Next Generation Fighters to test their theory about the power of the G.L.R.S missile. as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the L.A.R. fighter shield they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 50% and a Tau'ri Galactic Fighter by 25%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the L.A.R. Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the L.A.R. they decided to install on their L.A.R. Fighter 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

* * *

* Named in the Honor of Tau'ri Representative Shen Xiaoyi

* Named in the honor of Tau'ri Representative Richard P. Woolsey. Over the years since return from Pegasus Woolsey took classes in advance hand to hand combat and Sparring by Ronon Dex to better defend himself if he gets into a Sticky solution.

* Named in the Honor of U.S. Air General Henry Landry who died in 2035 at age 90.

* Named in the honor of Tau'ri Representative Jean LaPierre.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

The date is now June 24, 12,138 and the Milky Way Galactic powers having being and peace for over 1,000 years sense the Galactic powers of had a Major Galactic war have to unite the Galaxy under a single United Galactic government in the Milky Way. the war lasted from 11,025-11,125 and ended with the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Jaffa Nation, and Lucian Alliance Republic agreed to put aside their different politicians and dissolve their government territory borders and Merge together to set up a United Galactic Government called the Milky Galaxy United Federation or the M.G.U.F. for short.

The M.G.U.F. divided all the Star systems of all the Former Galactic Powers into Galactic Sectors with their Representative to represent them in the M.G.U.F. house of Representatives. the Galactic Government would have a Galactic Council made up of 14 Council members to make the quick major decisions for the M.G.U.F. The Galactic Council members serving terms of 20 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in.

they divided the Galaxy into 477 Galactic Sectors, each Sector would represent about 10 to 11 star systems with one Galactic Representative representing them in the Galactic House of Representative. The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Galaxy's future.

over the Millennium the Milky Way Galaxy Population Jumped from 12 Billion people living on all the planets in 2138 to over 6.44458 Trillion people living on all the planets in the Galaxy by the year 12,138. over the millennium across all the Planets with Stargates have being developed into highly advance Planetary Civilizations with Massive amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) to support themselves and their Galactic Civilization's to prosper into the future or to support them went their Galactic Civilization is in a Major Galactic War.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic (Part of the Milky Way United Federation)

over the Millennium the Tau'ri Federation Republic's Population went from 9.475 billion in 2138 to over 1.772 trillion in the year 12,138. they have expanded their Galactic Border all the way to the Jaffa Nation Galactic Border. they have 850 Planets and with 85 supply planets to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials in their territory spread across their main Territory space 25,500 light years; along with another 425 star systems and 43 star systems to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials stretching out all over the Milky Way Galaxy due to their locations by the Stargate network for a Total of 1,275 star systems in their Galactic Territory.

over the millennium, the Tau'ri Federation Republic has had all the Planets across the Milky Way with Stargates under their Control being developed into highly advance Planetary Civilizations with Massive amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) to support themselves and their Galactic Civilization to prosper into the future or to support them went their Galactic Civilization is in a Major Galactic War.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri scientists have being able to increase their People lifespan by 2-fold (meaning 240+240=480) meaning that their People can live up to 480 years before dying of old age. they increase they peoples lifespan by creating a new L.E. scrum. the New Scrum did the as their old L.E. scrum, the scrum could stop the progressive aging progress that the body goes though. for a new born their Body that has the L.E. scrum have stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 390 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 420 years they would look like they 60 years old.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri scientists and engineers have discovered the secrets of the Ancient Database and Asgard Database. they have found in the Ancient database on how to cure all Diseases knew to the Tau'ri. they have discovered in Ancient database extreme powerful weapons like how to Develop Drone Weapons, Ancient defense Laser Satellites along with other Weapons. They have studied in the Ancient database how to create Zero-point-Modules or ZPM's for short as a Powerful Energy source. By the Year 12,138 the M.G.U.F. have must their Planets, Cities and Warships being Powerful by ZPM's.

they have discovered in the Asgard database how to design more Extreme Powerful weapons. they have developed from the Asgard database More Powerful Plasma Cannons, Icon Cannons, More Powerful beaming weapons. they have developed from the Asgard database more powerful shield Generation Technology to defend their ships better from their Latest Powerful Weapons like the Drone weapons, defense Laser Satellites. they have discovered by studying the Asgard Database how to use the Asgard beaming Technology better. they can create also of things like musical Instruments, supply containers and other things.

over the Millennium they latest Updated Power Core give the Tau'ri Shield Generation technology to create shields that could take about 25 days of Bombardment from a Wraith Hive before Failing sense the year 2138. The Power Core increases the power to the Tau'ri ship weapon systems by about 500% Power boost. The Hype Dive on their Ships sense the year 2138 got a 25x's boost meaning that a Tau'ri ship could travel to the Pegasus Galaxy in about 5 hours.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri Scientists and Engineers have improved their Holographic Projector Communicator system or the H.P.C.S for Short. The Scientists and engineers were now able to create a Holographic Image for about 5 years before the Holographic Matrix in the H.P.C.S. burned out. The scientists and engineers give the improved holographic technology to the Federation Republic to use for communications but they warrant not to use the H.P.C.S for no longer than 4 years and 11 months to let the system cool down after using it and not risk the system to burn out.

over the Millennium the Scientist and engineers improved on the handheld Holographic Projector communicator or H.H.P.C. for short. This other vision of the H.P.C.S. systems could only create a smaller vision of the Person that was communicating to the person for 2 1/2 years for it needed time to cool off or it could burn out. They give the improved H.H.P.C. to the a few Companies in the Federation Republic for them to start selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each across a town, city or even across the planet not interstellar because it was too far of a distance.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri have designed Powerful Destroyers over the Millennium, their Latest Super Destroyer class. The name of this new Class is the Milky Way Class or the BZ-301-BNJ-31 class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 9 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BZ-301-BNJ-31 has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as their Ancient design of the BC-304B class. The BZ-301-BNJ-31 is about 4,117 meters in length, 413.175 meters in width and 711.9 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 4,120 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 12,360 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 644 of the latest Icon Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301B has 35 of the latest Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 1,288 missile Tubes to launch 12,880 of the latest A.F.S.H. missiles, 6,443 of the Latest Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquahadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. the ships and a 12 Generation Drone Launching system to launch 5,000 drones at an enemy ship (similar to the Ancients used for their Warships.) The ship has the same armory as the BZ-301 classes except for that it is a little Bigger since the BZ-301-BNJ-31 class was built as a warship class like the BZ-301's.

The ship has 65 of the latest Icon Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BZ-301-BNJ-31 has 9 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 2 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the Rear of the Ship and the other one at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 243 Latest Tau'ri Fighters and 121 latest bombers in both hangers. The M.G.U.F. order 10 BZ-301-BNJ-31's to be built as soon as possible.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri have designed Powerful Destroyers over the Millennium, their latest Galactic Science vessel class to explore the Universe in more detail than just going thought the Stargate. The Name of the New Class is the Atlanta Class or the BX-301-BNE-30 class. The federation engineers said that it would take 6 years and 8 months to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BX-301-BNE-30 class has the most advanced weapons obtained from their Alien allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BX-301-BNE-30 is about 5,000 meters in length, 534.375 meters in width and 525.465 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 5,000 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 12,500 passengers of scientists who were exploring the universe.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 400 of the latest Icon Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301 only had 10 of the latest Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 120 missile Tubes to launch 120 of the latest A.F.S.H. missiles, 60 of the latest Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquahadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-305B's class but small since the BZ-301-BNJ-31 class was built as a science vessel and not a Warship like the BC-304D-BND-30's.

The ship has 50 of the latest Icon Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BX-301-BNE-30 has 3 hangers inside the main frame. 2 hangers in the middle of the Ship and the other on the Rear Inside of the ship. The hanger is near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 81 latest Tau'ri Fighters in both hangers. The M.G.U.F. order 10 BX-301's to be built as soon as possible.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri have designed Powerful Battleships over the Millennium, their latest Battleship Cruiser class. The name of this new Class is the Marcos Wright Class or the BC-304D-BND-30. The federation Engineers said that it would take 5 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BC-304D-BND-30 has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304B. The BC-304C is about 3562.5 meters in length, 338.28 meters in width and 593.535 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 3,562 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 8,905 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 568 of the latest Icon Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-304D-BND-30 has 35 of the latest Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 284 missile Tubes to launch 2,840 of the latest A.F.S.H. missiles, 1,420 of the latest Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquahadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BZ-301-BNJ-31 class except for that it is bigger since the BC-304D-BND-30 class was built as a warship class like its predecessors.

The ship has 60 of the latest Icon Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-304D-BND-30 has 12 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side and starboard side of the Ship (6 on each side). Each side had 3 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship and at the other 3 hangers on the outer edge of the ship at the rear of the ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304D-BND-29 class and could hold 324 latest Fighters and 162 latest bombers in all its hangers. The M.G.U.F. order 20 BC-304D-BND-30's to be built as soon as possible.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri have designed Powerful Galactic Carriers over the Millennium, their latest new carrier class called The Daniel Johnson Class or the BC-305-BND-30 class. The Federation engineers said that it could take 12 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. This Cruiser now had the most advanced weapon systems Obtained from their Alien Allies. The Cruiser Carrier Design was another hybrid design from both ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Ship design as the BC-304B. The BC-305C is about 5,400 meters in length, 540 meters in width and 947.25 meters in height/depth. The Ship could have a crew of 5,400 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship could hold up to 13,500 passengers to transport people to other planets or to other Galaxies.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 864 of the latest Icon Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-305B had 54 of the latest Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat then the BC-304B class did. The ship has 432 missile Tubes to launch 4,320 of the latest A.F.S.H. missiles, 2,160 of the latest Anti-Starship Missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the ginormous armory and the BC-305-BND-30's but bigger for more armaments.

They add to the ship 99 of the latest Icon Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-305-BND-30 had 24 hangers of the carrier were inside the main frame on the Port and Starboard sides of the Ship. 12 hangers were on the starboard: 6 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship, and 6 hangers near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The other 12 hangers were on the port side: 6 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at mid ship, and 6 hangers near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 648 latest Tau'ri Fighters and 324 latest bombers all its hangers. The M.G.U.F. order 10 BC-305-BND-30 to be built as soon as possible.

over the Millennium the Tau'ri Federation scientists and engineers have design the 20th generation A.I. android servant Robot or the A.S.R. for short to help the Tau'ri People. The scientists and engineers said that it would take a year to build 1 A.S.R. in a Single assemble Factory to but ready for service to the households that ordered an A.S.R. to help their family. The Tau'ri Federation Republic Government decided to go to Galactic Wide Product of the A.S.R. because they knew that there would be a huge demand for this type of Robot. Now it would take only about 2 days to build a single A.S.R. to be ready for service to the families that ordered an A.S.R. to help their family. In the year 12,138 there is a single A.S.R. with every Tau'ri family.

The Jaffa Nation (Part of the Milky Galaxy United Federation)

Along with the Tau'ri designed new Galactic ships the Former Jaffa Nation did the same to improve their starships shields technology and weapons to defend their Galactic Nation and Territory. They have created their own Holographic Communication system similar the Tau'ri holographic technology to communicate from City to City on a Planet or interstellar. The Free Jaffa Nation Has Explored 2,475 planets and have 275 supply planets spread across 55,000 light years under their Control to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials they civilizations into the future.

Their Galactic Nation's population went from 2.6 billion people living in their Galactic territory in 2138 to over 2.9 trillion people living in their Galactic Territory in 12,138. over the millennium, the Free Jaffa Nation has had all the Planets across the Milky Way with Stargates under their Control being developed into highly advance Planetary Civilizations with Massive amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) to support themselves and their Galactic Civilization to prosper into the future or to support them went their Galactic Civilization is in a Major Galactic War.

over the Millennium the Jaffa scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to produce more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 100x's stronger to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take 1500 direct hits of Naquahada Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The Jaffa High council ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

over the Millennium the Jaffa Nation and scientists and engineers design a New Jaffa Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace the first-Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was 25 xs more powerful them their precise ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to bring down an enemy ship shields down faster and destroy the ship.

over the Millennium the Jaffa Nation Scientists and engineers designed Powerful Destroyers over the Millennium, their latest Jaffa Super Destroyer, the 500th Generation destroyer. The ship is 2,625 meters in length, 813 meters in width, 365 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take 4 years and 2 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 875 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 4,375 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 93 of the latest ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 225 of the latest anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 210 Missile Tubes to launch over 2,100 of the latest Jaffa Design Anti-space-fighter and bomber Missiles, and 1,050 of the latest Anti-Starship Missiles. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 10 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 375 Death Gliders, 124 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 125 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The M.G.U.F. ordered 100 of their latest Jaffa Destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend the G.W.U.F. Territory from enemy attack.

sense the year 2138 the Jaffa engineers designed Powerful Battleships over the Millennium, their latest Jaffa Battleship, the 500th Generation Battleship. The ship is 4,872 meters in length, 1,624 meters in width, and 595 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take 7 years and 4 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. The ships design is like the Jaffa Destroyer design. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 700 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 3,481 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleships were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 174 of the latest ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 420 of the latest anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The Battleships' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 66 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 693 Death Gliders, 174 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 69 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The M.G.U.F. ordered 75 of the latest Jaffa Battleships to be produced as soon as possible to defend the M.G.U.F. Territory from enemy attack.

over the Millennium the Jaffa engineers designed Powerful Jaffa Super carriers over the Millennium, their latest Jaffa super carrier, the 500th Generation super carriers. The ship is 7,437 meters in length, 2,479 meters in width, 962.5 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 11 years, and 2 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. The designs were like the Jaffa destroyer designs. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 3,186 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 26,580 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Super carrier were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 33 of the latest ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 636 of the latest anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 96 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 1,071 Death Gliders, 357 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 108 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The M.G.U.F. ordered over 40 of the latest Jaffa Carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend the M.G.U.F. Territory from enemy attack.

The M.G.U.F. order their Galactic Shipyards over P4B-376 to produce Jaffa Battleships, this meaning that the Jaffa Nation can produce a Battleship in s year and a month. They ordered their Galactic Shipyards over Soma-kesh to begin mainly producing Jaffa Super carriers, now could produce a Super carrier in 2 year and 24 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The others at Erbus would mainly focus on build the Jaffa Destroyers, meaning that the Jaffa Nation now could produce a Destroyer in 10 months.

The Lucian alliance Republic or L.A.R. (Part of the Milky Galaxy United Federation)

Along with the Tau'ri designed new Galactic ships the Former Lucian Alliance Republic did the same to improve their starships shields technology and weapons to defend their Galactic Nation and Territory. They have created their own Holographic Communication system similar the Tau'ri and Jaffa Nation holographic technology to communicate from City to City on a Planet or interstellar. The L.A.R. has explored 878 planets with 97 supply planets spread across 19,250 light years under their control to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials they civilizations into the future.

Their population went from 250 million people living in their territory in 2138 to over 1.776 trillion people living in their Galactic Territory in 12,138. over the millennium, the L.A.R. has had all the Planets across the Milky Way Galaxy with Stargates under their Control being developed into highly advance Planetary Civilizations with Massive amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) to support themselves and their Galactic Civilization to prosper into the future or to support them went their Galactic Civilization is in a Major Galactic War.

over the Millennium the L.A.R. scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to produce more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 100% stronger to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take 1,050 direct hits of Naquahada Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The Jaffa High council ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

over the Millennium the L.A.R. scientists and engineers design a New L.A.R. Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace their first-Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was a 20 xs more powerful them their precise ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to bring down an enemy ship shields down faster and destroy the ship.

over the Millennium 2138 the L.A.R. engineers designed Powerful Destroyers over the Millennium, their latest Destroyer, the 500th Generation destroyer. The ship is 3,960 meters in length, 1,320 Meters in width, and 942.85 Meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. designs were similar to the Jaffa Nation Destroyers Designs. The L.A.R. Engineers said it would take 4 years and 10 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,500 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 7,425 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were like the Jaffa Nation's but there are a few differences. The Ship has 136 of the latest ship-to-ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 330 of the latest anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 66 missile Tubes to launch of the latest 198 Anti-starship cruise missiles. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 33 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 330 Death Gliders, L.A.R. 81 Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 33 Tel'taks to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The M.G.U.F. government ordered 75 Destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

over the Millennium the L.A.R. engineers designed Powerful Battleships over the Millennium, their latest Battleship, the 500th Generation Battleship. The L.A.R. Battleship designs were like the Jaffa destroyer designs. The ship is 2,880 meters in length, 585 meters in width, 685.71 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 4 years and 2 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 990 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 9,280 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. Battleship were like the Jaffa Nation's Destroyer designs. The Ship has 102 of the latest ship-to ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 240 of the latest anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The L.A.R. Battleship defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 54 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 360 Death Gliders, 90 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 36 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The M.G.U.F. government ordered 100 L.A.R. Battleship to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

over the Millennium the L.A.R. engineers design Powerful Super carriers over the Millennium, their latest Carrier Class the 500th Generation Super Carrier. The designs were similar to the Jaffa Super carrier designs. The ship is 6,000 meters in length, 1,200 meters in width, 2,142.84 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. engineers said it would take 12 years and 10 months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 2,250 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 11,250 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. carrier was like the Jaffa Nation's. The Ship has 70 of the latest ship-to-ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 502 of the latest anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 67 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 750 Death Gliders, 186 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 74 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The M.G.U.F. government ordered 40 carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

With all their Latest ships designed warships the L.A.R. government decided to change the way of produce of their Galactic Shipyards. They ordered the Galactic Shipyards over P3B-197 to begin mainly producing L.A.R. carriers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce carrier in 2 years and 4 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The Planet P4B-112 would mainly focus on Building L.A.R. Battleships meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a L.A.R. battleship in 8 months. Finally, the Planet P5B-983 would mainly focus on building L.A.R. Destroyers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a Destroyer in 9.666 months.


End file.
